All I Want Is
by Ms. Crimson Mr. Obsidian
Summary: Life is a game. You win if you're strong, lose if you're weak, or engage in a tug of war if both sides are equal in strength. Konoha's at the edge of the line and I'm not sure if we can give a last tug. I just know that, "All I want is..." Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

**A/N:** First story ever written. Read it, enjoy it and feel free to provide any advice you believe will help make our writing and story better. Oh and one more thing, Sasuke is a dick and an asshole but my cousin/Ms. Crimson still loves him. He's alright I guess since he still cares for his comrades deep, _deep_, _**deep**_ down inside. Wait, one more little tidbit, Karin is definitely not going to be with Sasuke at the end of this story and she better not be with him either in the real storyline. Also, it's been three years since Sasuke left in the original storyline so they're all **16** years old.

_- Mr. Obsidian_

**Disclaimer:** Ownership of Naruto belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Spoilers. It's rated **M** for a reason.

Normal

'_Thoughts/ flashbacks_`

'**Inner**`

"Dialogue"

Without any further ado, we bring you, _The Best Team Ever_.

"_Bring back one human friend you trust…Trust creates many things. One of those is friendship…That is…Someone who can understand when you're happy, when you're sad and can experience it with you. It is a very important part of living._"

- _Naruto Chapter 0 page 06_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The Day the Five Kages Meet._

Once Naruto left to talk with those two ninjas from cloud and Sai poofed away, Sakura bolted into the darkness of the forest. There were so many things going on right now. The village was in shambles and it would take days, weeks or even months to restore the city back to its former grand stature. Konoha would without a doubt, be destroyed if they were attacked again in this span of time before the construction was complete. To make matters worse, Tsunade fell into a coma leaving everyone with no idea as to when she would wake up. With the absence of their fearsome busty leader, Danzo was pronounced the new Hokage.

The thought of serving under that horrible corrupt man made Sakura's blood boil and her beautiful porcelain features to morph into an angry frown. On top of that, the news of Sasuke joining Akatsuki caused her heart to beat painfully and angrily. Just the thought of him wearing that black cloak with red clouds sewn all over it gave her heartache and the urge to punch his head off for even _thinking_ of joining that terrible organization.

The one thing that really got her anger sky rocketing was Naruto's constant fight against Akatsuki. He had to live everyday knowing they were after him. She would never forgive herself if they ever took Naruto away and _killed_ him just for the nine-tailed beast.

Despite all these problems swirling on the surface of her life, she knew she couldn't just stand on the side lines and let Naruto tackle all these problems on his own. She couldn't be the weak little girl that always needed to be protected back in their genin days any longer. She _wouldn't _be that weak little girl anymore. These past three years of her life were spent enduring harsh training to become stronger not only physically and mentally, but also emotionally.

Tsunade taught her to keep her head level and to stay calm in tight situations. This new state of mind allowed her to efficiently run through numerous possibilities and solutions whenever her team or she was caught in a sticky predicament. The rough and difficult training gave Sakura the ability to control her emotions ensuring that all her decisions weren't clouded by her feelings. This way, they wouldn't get in the way of the mission and screw everything up just like her old self. Still, just because she was able to squash down her emotions, it didn't mean that she was totally heartless like that _teme_.

The added inhuman strength and exceptional medical skills she also acquired from her mentor were also an added bonus since they were so handy. Her training with Rock Lee to improve her taijutsu only helped to boost her skills and power due to hand to hand combat tying in perfectly with her monstrous strength. To add to her growing list of capabilities, she knew quite a bit of highly deadly genjutsu. Some were taught to her by Kurenai-sensei and the others she created on her own when she had spare time since she possessed such a strong affinity to genjutsu.

Truthfully, Sakura knew she was strong enough to become a jounin, and very capable of leading her own team of annoying little genins but she decided to wait. She would wait until Naruto brought Sasuke back before she advanced to the next level.

"Don't worry Naruto," she whispered to the wind in a voice full of confidence and strength, "I'll fight with you and pummel all these problems into a pulp with my own two fists. Together we'll save Sasuke and bring him back so we can be a happy family again. I promise."

With determined eyes and her fiery spirit burning white hot in her heart, she increased her speed to reach her destination faster. She would no longer sit back and watch her teammates suffer from pain and sadness.

~*~*~*~*~*

_About a year ago when she was returning from an escort mission to safeguard a merchant traveling to Kirigakure with his family, she stumbled upon a beautiful meadow with an enchanting pond in the middle of the forest. _

_Waves from the pond caressed the shore gently with slow strokes. The grass surrounding the edge was vivid green, thriving with cheerful yellow flowers poking out from the ground. The blanket of grass looked soft to the touch and so inviting to lie on. Towering mighty trees enclosed the space; guardians or barriers protecting this peaceful place from the menace of the outside world. Their branches, blooming with lovely blue-green flowers all along the length of the bark, extended out towards the middle and created a canopy. An abundance of rich foliage provided cool shade and blocked the intense light and heat of the sun. Slivers of light that escaped through the holes of the covering bathed the meadow with a golden glow. _

_Sakura engraved the image into her mind, awed by such beauty and life that flourished in this tranquil world. Exhausted from her journey, she sat by the shore and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them. She still had a few days left of travel and the mission really took a lot out of her. Staring at the water, she saw something shimmering gold and violet in the reflections cast by the mirror like surface. _

_She brought her head up and her eyes widened at the sight that met her emerald irises. Right across from her, on the other side of the pond was a myriad of lilies. They were breathtakingly gorgeous. The petals were delicate; lilac colored with golden stripes running down the length of them. The trumpet shape of the flower was graceful and elegant. _

_Immediately Sakura ran around the edge of the pond and bent down, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration to analyze the magnificent flower. Deep inside her heart, Sakura somehow knew the flower possessed tremendous omnipotent healing capabilities. Tenderly she gathered some of the flowers, roots and all, in her hand and placed them gingerly in her knapsack so she didn't crush them. _

_Excitement began to flood her body and the adrenaline started to kick in. Quickly gathering all her belongings, she gave one last lingering look at the comely meadow and left through the opening in the trees. _

_She had to get home fast and create an antidote powerful enough to heal any injury or affliction. She would create an antidote immensely powerful. It would be able to cure the disabled and awaken sleeping patients from a comatose. _

'_I'll protect everyone and end their suffering` she thought with great conviction. With this final thought in mind Sakura raced back to Konoha, intent on providing relief and happiness to the lives of every single person possible._

_The antidote that Sakura created was a success. The flowers that she had found were extremely potent; one vial full of the pale lavender liquid was all she needed to heal at least 50 people and it lasted her for at least one month! She didn't deplete her supply of the wondrous lilies all at once. She reserved some so she could try and cultivate them in small planters. Amazingly enough, the lilies __**did**__ survive and thrived in their new environment. The resulting antidote from these home grown flowers however was not as powerful as the original but they were still able to heal. She smiled in triumph at her wonderful accomplishment and victory._

~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura's flawless features formed an ecstatic smile and her tense muscles relaxed upon sight of her apartment. She moved out of her parents' house once she had earned enough money from her missions to provide for herself the bare essentials. It hadn't been destroyed during the whole commotion with Pain! Well, at least not entirely. Half of the building had been obliterated into dust. She might not have gone through with her plan if her apartment had been completely decimated. After entering what was left of her small but cheerful dwelling place, she headed directly for her bedroom and opened her walk-in closet. Inside, she opened a tiny safe that she used to store all the antidotes. Her plump soft lips curled into a small smile reveling in her successful creation.

Keeping them a secret was necessary so no one with evil intentions would decide to use them for their own selfish gain.

Retrieving a few small vials, she closed the safe and packed them inside a knapsack along with a set of spare clothes, her medic's kit and some food for her upcoming journey. Hastily she grabbed a scroll and began to swiftly write out a message for Tsunade explaining all the fine details concerning all the problems that had currently arose. Sakura then proceeded to change into her red zip up vest and pink skirt with black shorts underneath. She slipped on her elbow bands and attached her weapon holster to her right thigh and shoved her boots on. Grabbing her gloves, knapsack and the scroll, Sakura flew out the door and raced towards the forest.

All around her, civilians and shinobi alike were working hard to rebuild Konoha. Young boys ran around with blocks or planks of wood to help the older men in any way they could, determination gleaming in their eyes. Young girls and women walked around offering food and drinks to everyone, cheerful smiles adorning their faces. The men were hard at work hammering away at the wood and mixing concrete for buildings, sweat rolling down their skin like streams, that same determined gleam shining in their colorful irises.

Not for off she could make out old man Tazuna and a now grown up Inari, who grew to be quite a handsome young boy, helping each other to repair the Hokage tower. Sakura gave a small nod and a warm smile to all the hard working citizens she passed by.

There was one characteristic every single inhabitant of the village shared at that moment; the renowned "Will of Fire" Konoha was acknowledged for throughout all the other countries.

With a soft thud, Sakura landed outside the tent Tsunade was currently resting in. Closing her eyes she made sure Shizune's chakra signature was dormant, signaling she was asleep. Once she felt the peaceful and calm nature of Shizune's chakra, she opened the flap and walked in with great caution making sure not to wake her up. Sakura's deep pools of emerald softened upon seeing the tired face of her teacher and the slow rise of her chest.

Taking three vials out of her sack, she placed the scroll and the antidotes next to Tsunade's head. There was no doubt Shizune would see them when she woke up and administer the antidote. She took some time at this point to contemplate on whether she was making the right choice.

Danzo was appointed the new Hokage and with him in power, she was sure things were going to take a turn for the worst. The village was in ruins and needed all the protection it could get. Especially since Konoha was so vulnerable considering the fact that many shinobi were out on special tasks and missions which caused the defense of the city to go down. The village couldn't afford to let anyone go out on anymore missions or out of the city walls aside from the ones who were already on missions before the invasion.

On the other hand, shinobi were permitted to kill Sasuke on sight and the cloud shinobi were more than willing to comply with that order. He was a comrade and a friend to her and a brother to _Naruto_. She couldn't just let Danzo and those stupid selfish idiots from cloud murder him ruthlessly. She couldn't let those cold-hearted bastards take an important person, no… _friend_, out of her life forever.

This is what she told herself over and over again. The reason she was leaving her village and risking her life was solely because he was a comrade and _only_ that; a friend. Also, she promised to bring him back because of the bond he shared with Naruto. They were more like brothers than Itachi had ever been to Sasuke. Naruto would go insane and would never again be truly happy if Sasuke was killed. He'd be so devastated that his heart would never be able to handle it; he'd be crushed and irrevocably broken.

'**Are you sure those are **_**all**_** the reasons you want to bring him back?** ` A voice at the back of her head whispered softly. Sakura's eyes widened and her rosy pink lips curved downwards into a frown. She was positive she got rid of her "inner self" once she started training with Tsunade. She no longer had any use for her confident fiery other self ever since she was able to speak her mind and fend for herself.

Putting that shock aside…..of course that was the reason why she desired to save him. What other reason could there be? She realized during these past three years that the self-proclaimed "love" she so foolishly blurted out to him on that fateful night, was merely childish infatuation. Every girl, even _older women_, told him they loved him for Kami's sake! It was a normal phase every girl that cast their eyes on him went through.

'**But you **_**cried**_** for him! You were the **_**only**_** girl that actually **_**tried**_** to protect him with your**_** life**_** and more! And you were the **_**only**_** girl to actually even **_**attempt**_** to stop him from leaving! How can you say you're doing all of this because of mere **_**friendship**_**!?**` Her now angry inner yelled. Sakura could see Inner Sakura in her head, her hands balled up into fists looking ready to beat the shit out of her.

'_That's __**exactly**__ my point! It was childish infatuation! __**Every**__ girl cried for him when he got even just a __small cut! They couldn't __**try**__ to protect him even if they __**wanted**__ to because they were __**never**__ with him or even on the same __**team.**_ Sakura glared at the wall of the tent, extremely annoyed with her inner self.

'_I was the __**only**__ girl, no… __**person**__, to even attempt to stop him from leaving because I __**knew**__ what his plans were. I'm telling you…it was foolish childish infatuation I held for him years ago and __**nothing**__ more. Actually, now he's just an __**acquaintance**__._ ` She thought bitterly, clenching her teeth.

'**So now he's just an acquaintance? A few minutes ago you considered him your **_**friend**_**. Also, when that kunoichi from Kumogakure gave you the news about Sasuke…**` Her inner looked at Sakura in her mind with disapproving eyes.

'**You cried…**` Her inner finished softly, upset.

'_Talking with you has made me realize how much of a jerk Sasuke __**really**__ was to me._` Sakura's face was contorted with anger towards her inner for making such a fuss over this and at Sasuke for being such a bastard.

'_I __**never**__ loved him and I __**never**__ will. I'm going to bring him back __**only**__ because it'll make Naruto happy and that's it._ ` She finished off icily.

After that her inner said no more and left her alone. The glare on Sakura's face slowly vanished and was replaced with tired eyes. She sighed and rubbed her face. Taking one last look at her mentor, she proceeded to walk out of the tent, eyes hardened with her resolve to bring him back _only_ for Naruto.

She took back everything she said earlier about being friends with him and having a happy family with him and Naruto.

She could never be friends with such a cold, heartless and emotionless bastard. She could never love one either. Little did she know that soon, she would be eating back those very same words.

* * *

"Ooof!" Naruto groaned in pain.

This girl punched almost as hard as Sakura. Then he remembered that Sakura's punches that weren't chakra enhanced were still held back to some extent. If she _didn't_ hold them back, even without the chakra, her normal punches would snap the neck of an oblivious shinobi underestimating her abilities. In reality, this kunoichi from cloud's punch was just a mere _quarter_ of Sakura's normal punches; the ones_ being _held back.

After noticing Sakura beginning to tear up and at the brink of breaking down in front of those two cloud shinobi, he immediately calmed them down by telling them he was a host himself and that their master, Killerbee, was most likely still alive. He told them he would help them find Killerbee. But that wasn't enough to alleviate their anger so the girl demanded to speak to _only_ him about Sasuke. Now, he was bloodied and bruised with two black swelling eyes enduring yet another punch from this raging kunoichi.

He told them he would never rat out Sasuke and insisted on taking the beating they were reserving for the cold-hearted Uchiha. He would keep his promise to save Sasuke even if they broke every bone in his body and tore every single one of his limbs.

From a distance behind a large tree, Sai watched as Naruto was beaten mercilessly by the cloud kunoichi called Karui. He never actually left and instead secretly followed Naruto and the two Kumo ninja behind a small warehouse. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Naruto endured everything. All the pain he was willingly taking was for the sake of that idiotic bastard _Uchiha_. He pondered on the reason why Naruto and Sakura both tried so hard to protect Sasuke and the bond they shared with him, when he only caused them hurt and sorrow. Something in Sai's heart clenched painfully at the thought.

His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he tried to decipher what he was feeling. He identified the source of pain he was experiencing as an emotion called jealousy. He read about this particular emotion in a book once. It was a very dangerous emotion to undergo. It was a result of wanting something someone else owned. The emotion induced people to commit many harmful acts to obtain what they wanted. Sai decided it was an emotion that he didn't like feeling because it hurt so much.

"I'm telling you, no amount of hitting you will make me feel better! I'll keep this up until you tell me about Sasuke!" The girl, Karui, yelled out savagely.

Naruto looked down at the ground, waiting for the next punch to arrive but it never came.

"Woah!" The kunoichi gasped in surprise. Naruto lifted his head up to see why her fist never made contact and his eyes painfully widened in shock at _who_ he saw.

Standing protectively right in front of him, stopping the girl's fist with his own gloved hand, was Sai.

'_What the fuck does he think he's doing?_ ` Naruto thought angrily.

"Don't interfere. This is what he wants." Karui let out in a deadly serious tone. Sai only returned her threat with a furious glare in which, she returned full force.

His glare intensified and his eyebrows knit together in frustration when he heard Naruto mutter out coldly, "…Sai…Stay out of this."

"Naruto…There's no need for you to get beat up for Sasuke's sake."

"…Shut up…It's…my decision." Naruto whispered.

'_I used to hate Sasuke…But when we were together, it was really fun. Sasuke is my friend. I was finally able to connect with him…_` Naruto remembered all the fun they, Team Seven, had back when Sasuke was still around.

"Sasuke…has done nothing but hurt you…If it were _me_…" Sai bit out coldly, his lips forming a thin line.

"Fine, if you're gonna interfere, I'll just hit you too!" She raised her fist and was about to pummel Sai right in his face when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock at Omoi's actions.

"Give it a rest Karui! Beating these two up won't get us anywhere." He turned his head and glanced at Sai and Naruto. "You know that don't you!?" He asked her softly in a firm voice.

"Hmph…!" She let go of Sai's fist and snatched her arm back from Omoi as if he burned her.

He turned to her and spoke to her, his voice now calm and even, "They promised they'd help us find Killerbee." Karui raised her arm and pointed her index finger at him in disbelief.

"_What_? You're not _doubting_ their promise? That's not like you!" Karui was agitated that he was acting so different around a person they had _just met_. Omoi was _never_ like that! His personality had changed around this person who was _close friends_ with that _Uchiha-bastard_. The very same Uchiha that hunted down their master!

"Naruto…" Sai held him up. Omoi gazed at the two leaf shinobi with the corners of his eyes.

'_This guy…is one of a kind. He's a true friend with good morals. I like that._ `

"Even after all that, he wouldn't sell out his friend…He may be the enemy, but I like him." A small smirk appeared on his face.

"A man shouldn't be hasty with his words. No matter what you do, He's not gonna sell out Sasuke. He's not the type to go back on his word."

'_And_ _I __**respect**__ that._ `

* * *

Everything was a blur, as a strong young male with raven locks and deep pools of onyx sped through the forest of Fire Country. He was headed for the meeting of the Five Kages. Konoha's imminent destruction constantly played in his mind. He _would_ get revenge on that worthless excuse of a village after he killed the Five Kages. If it wasn't for Konoha, he would still have his family. He would have still had his parents and…Itachi. That shitty village was going to pay for all the vile deeds they performed on his family and for all the grief and loneliness it caused him.

~*~*~*~*~*

_Madara took him into his care and healed all of the damage to his body from his fight with Itachi. Out of nowhere, he began talking about the beginning of Uchiha and then the words coming out of his mouth, started to become frightening and unreal._

"_The Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'état. To take over the village…" Sasuke's eyes widened at the words coming out of Madara's mouth._

_He continued, "So the Konoha higher-ups planted a spy in the Uchiha clan." Madara's voice darkened as he spoke the next words that made the wheels in Sasuke's head to start spinning._

"_That spy was your brother…Uchiha Itachi. And that's where Itachi's hell began." Sasuke was speechless. His mouth was hanging open and he was unable to form any words. He just sat there, arms limp at his side, staring with wide eyes at the man that was exiled from his clan._

'_Itachi spied on the Uchiha's for Konoha!?`_

_After a few seconds, Sasuke was able to let out some coherent words, "Uchiha planned a coup d'état…? And Itachi…was a spy?"_

"_Though you were part of Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young." Madara spoke calmly. "But this is the truth. Your father, Fugaku, was the ringleader behind the coup d'état." Sasuke's eyes widened even more and his mouth dropped down a few more inches._

"_And Itachi entered the black ops as a spy on your father's orders. But…the opposite happened. Itachi gave the village information on Uchiha. He was what they call a "double-agent". You probably can't even imagine… how hard that was on him."_

"…_Why? Why did Itachi betray Uchiha?" Sasuke's voice finally found him and he grit the words out in complete rage._

"_You haven't seen war…So you can't understand." Sasuke was at a loss for words._

"_During the third ninja war…Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of four. He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict." Madara paused to let Sasuke absorb everything he had said so far and then continued._

"_He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace…That's what kind of man he was. He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The village Elders used that to their advantage."_

"_They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye…Only someone with the sharingan would be a match for Uchiha." Sasuke's face slowly started to return to its normal emotionless expression and eventually became blank as he began to realize where this was going._

"_That's right. His mission…" Madara's voice darkened considerably on his next sentence "Was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan…"_

_Sasuke's face scrunched up in pure grief and sorrow. His heart plummeted to the ground and broke into a million pieces that could never be put back together. The hatred that had already lived in his heart increased and grew even stronger._

"_I can't even begin to imagine…hi s mental state then. He was faced with a horrible choice. The betrayal of his family should have been an inconceivable choice." Madara turned solemn._

"_But if a clan like Uchiha started a civil war, it would shake the foundations of Konohagakure and the entire Land of Fire. Other countries would surely take that as an opportunity to attack. No doubt it would trigger a fourth ninja war. Many would die, including those with no ties to the ninja world. All for the sake of the Uchiha Clan's self-interest." Sasuke just grit his teeth and remained silent._

"_What would you have done if you were Itachi?" Madara asked knowingly._

"_So Itachi made his decision. He would close the book on the clan's history with his own hand. He didn't betray them out of hatred…He had no choice."_

"_The village's prejudice…and the fruits of that antagonism. He took it all on himself. No one could blame him for the sacrifice he made." Sasuke just lifted his head and stared at Madara. _

_Madara's voice became icy. "At the time…I myself was looking for an opportunity for war. I was bitter towards both Senjuu and Uchiha."_

"_But Itachi realized that. He was the only one who'd figured out I was still alive. He approached me and made an offer." _

"_In return for allowing me to get revenge on Uchiha…He asked me not to harm the rest of the village. I said I would help annihilate my family…" Madara's lone visible eye narrowed as he thought of the next part._

"_However the Third Hokage had other plans. He tried to reach a truce with Uchiha. But time pressed on…and he failed…"_

"_It all led to that night. It was his duty. Killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonor…It was all part of his duty. And Itachi fulfilled it. Except for one mistake." Madara turned his scrutinizing gaze on Sasuke and slowly spoke the next part._

"_He was unable…to kill his own __**brother**__." Sasuke's eyes widened at what he just heard._

"_Afterwards, Itachi pleaded with the Third Hokage to protect you from Danzo and the Elders. Then after threatening Danzo, he left the village.' If you lay a hand on Sasuke, ` he said,' I'll leak everything I know about the village to enemy countries. ` He was so worried about you." Sasuke cast his eyes down as he realized that his brother truly cared for and loved him._

"_But he couldn't tell you the truth. So this was all he could say." Sasuke went back to that fateful night. The night of the Uchiha massacre. That night, he hated Itachi with every fiber of his being. He remembered all the events that took place on that night of the red moon and every single word spoken._

"_He gave you revenge as your goal. In order to make you stronger. He wanted you to believe…that Uchiha was a clan Konohagakure would be proud of. He begged Hokage…not to tell you the truth."_

"_Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand. So that you would attain a new power. This is the truth about Itachi." Madara finished solemnly._

"…_Lies…Lies…" Sasuke just couldn't believe it; he couldn't accept it. He desperately wanted it to be a lie! "You have to be lying…"_

~*~*~*~*~*

Ahead of him, a few branches away, Zetsu's white half lead the way to the location where the Five Kages would meet. Behind him, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were immersed in their own thoughts. For once, they were quiet and not annoying the fuck out of him. He turned his sights on Zetsu and narrowed his eyes at his back. If Zetsu or Madara tried anything funny or out of line, he would kill them too. Right now, killing Danzo at that meeting was what he was focusing on the most. That rotten old geezer was going to be the first to pay for the slaughter of his clan.

'I'll make _sure_ of it.` Sasuke vowed then and there, he would _definitely_ avenge his clan and Itachi.

* * *

"Nnghmmph…" Shizune groaned as she woke up from her peaceful slumber. She slowly blinked open her eyes and rubbed the sleep off of them. After that kunoichi from Kumo left with Danzo, she decided to take a short nap to replenish her energy. Ever since Naruto saved the village, she never left Tsunade's side unless it was for food or to relieve herself and always stayed by her bedroll; watching over her.

Her "short" nap turned out to be a lengthy one because it was already late in the afternoon and she fell asleep in the morning.

'_I must have been overly tired since I was knocked out for so long._` Releasing one more quick yawn and doing a quick stretch to relax her stiff muscles from sleeping on the hard ground, Shizune stood up and took a look around the tent. She was checking to see if anything had _changed_ or _altered_ during the course of her unconsciousness. Glancing at Tsunade, her eyes widened as she spotted a scroll and three vials near her head. Picking up the scroll and vials, she examined the contents of the small glass containers and tried to determine if it was a food supplement or an antidote.

The liquid was light lavender with gold specks floating inside. Turning to the scroll, she was about to open it ready to read about any clues as to what the mysterious liquid was, when a small piece of paper slipped out and glided to the ground. She bent down and turned the note over carefully in case it was a paper bomb. Once the paper was fully turned, she immediately recognized Sakura's slightly messy scrawl.

'_Shizune,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I am long gone. Pour the liquid inside the vials in Tsunade's mouth and make her body drink it. You will need only a very small amount. Don't worry. It's an antidote and it __**will**__ wake her up. Konoha can't afford to __**wait**__ for her to wake up so this antidote will do the trick. All the details of my sudden leave are in the scroll but do __**not**__ read it. It is for __**Tsunade's eyes only**__ and if she deems it necessary, she will explain to you the contents of the scroll. Use what remains of the antidote to heal any remaining injured people. The specifics and details of the antidote are explained in the scroll also. Please don't send anyone after me and don't tell **anyone** about anything that took place right now. Take care and stay safe._

_ Sakura_`

Sighing, Shizune stared at the liquid in the vial. She popped the cork off and slowly and gently poured the strange looking antidote into the mouth of her superior. She used her chakra to coax her body to accept the foreign substance.

'_I hope this really works. Wherever you are and whatever you're doing, stay safe and come home soon Sakura._ ` She was worried about her but she knew Sakura was more than able to take care of herself.

Looking back down, Shizune gasped in astonishment when she looked at Tsunade's eyes; tears of relief and immense joy began to well up in her eyes.

The reason was that Tsunade was slowly but surely awakening from her coma.

* * *

Somewhere, in the forest outside Konohagakure's great walls, an old wise man unveiled his secret weapon. He possessed a weapon strong enough to defeat even an Uchiha.

"Don't make a move…I'll take care of them."

* * *

**A/N:** That was the prologue and if it wasn't on par with your _grand_ taste, then we apologize for the inconvenience. The story will improve and absolutely _please_ your taste buds in a few chapters, sirs and madams. Any piece of advice or constructive criticism (flames included), are greatly appreciated. Your reviews will boost our writing and be our motivation. Also, if you don't understand anything, feel free to ask questions.

-_ Mr. Obsidian_


	2. Taking Action

**A/N:** Up until now, I've always thought that writers must feel so depressed when the story that they're putting all their effort into creating, receives only 14 reviews or 23 reviews and so on. The first review for this story has made me realize that even just one review, gives you immense happiness and motivation. Thanks Qawashere. Also, thanks for adding this story to your alerts/favorites to those few who did.

I too believe Sasuke should have let Karin get killed from Amaterasu. Unfortunately, Masashi had other plans huh? Please take note that _The Best Team Ever_ is **not** the title of this story. I made a slight mistake last chapter. Ms. Crimson believes that the names of stories should have a linked meaning. Oh and one more thing, I'd like to give credit to Ms. Crimson, the _authoress_ (I'm the _author_) of this story for editing the last chapter. The cloud ninjas are _real_ characters from the manga and are _not_ mine.

**Some questions that have come to my attention**:

**Q:** Are Sasuke and Karin going to have a relationship that is _more_ than friends?

**A:** I don't know what to say. For if I did, you're itty bitty heart would be broken. But worry not, for in the very end, your heart will be rejoicing once again.

Oh, and I watched Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince at midnight. The movie was good but a little disappointing. It had more potential to be better. Still, HP is the shit.

_-Mr. Obsidian_

**Disclaimer:** The last time we checked we weren't _millionaires_ so of course _Naruto_ doesn't belong to _us_.

**Warning:** Spoilers. It's rated **M** for a _reason_.

Normal

'_Thoughts/flashbacks_`

'**Inner**`

"Dialogue"

Sorry to have kept you waiting, sirs and madams. Without further ado, we bring you, _All I want Is_.

"_I'm going to prove, that in this world…heroes do exist!_"

-_Naruto chapter 20 page 20_

_

* * *

_

Naruto collapsed against the wall of the warehouse, pain coursing through every part of his broken and beat up body. He was fucking tired as hell. This girl from Kumogakure didn't have an ounce of mercy in her body. Her strikes were incredibly brutal and her icy golden glare revealed unrestrained hatred. His deep blue irises cringed in agony and a hiss escaped his closed lips when Sai touched his battered shoulder.

"Shit Sai! Watch what you're doing. If you didn't already know, my body's already suffering from a harsh beat down!" Naruto groaned in annoyance.

Sai's eyes widened as he muttered a short apology. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Just then, a smooth feminine voice called out from the trees. "Omoi, Karui, have you found out anything?" Out of the rich foliage of the forest came a busty blonde kunoichi. The large breasted woman ran towards the two bickering Kumo shinobi.

She wore a gray short sleeved v-neck shirt that reached her waist with a pale lavender sash wrapped around her middle; a short black skirt stopped at mid-thigh. Inside her plunging v-neck was a black fish net shirt that concealed a fair amount of cleavage. Red wrist bands decorated the lower half of her arms and knee-high combat boots covered her legs. Her pools of dark blue were unreadable and revealed nothing to the inquisitive human. Straight blonde hair stopped just below her rounded chin and fairly resembled a bowl-cut shape just like Rock Lee's. He would admit despite her being the enemy, she was a beautiful woman.

'_She must be in charge of __**these**__ two_…` Naruto thought with a start.

Running his swollen eyes over her curvy body a second time, he noticed there was a pouch strapped onto her lower back; a small scroll resting on top. '_I wonder what's inside that scroll._ ` Naruto thought, his bright cerulean orbs brimming with curiosity.

"Oh! Captain Samui." The one called Omoi greeted her in a cool tone. The girl, Karui, twisted her head around, surprise written all over her face that their Captain had caught them.

Samui turned to her with a stern look on her face. "You're not causing trouble, are you?" She demanded in a deadly serious tone. Karui turned her head back around and shut her mouth so she wouldn't give anything away. Her face paled and her eyes turned into large saucers, fearing what her busty companion would do to her if she found out about what she did to that blond haired boy.

Luckily, Omoi interrupted them at that moment to explain what their next plan of action should be. Her tense features relaxed as Samui turned all her attention onto him. "More importantly, we found out that Killerbee might still be alive! We've gotta rescue him!" His voice was dripping with impatience.

Samui's eyes narrowed and her eyes darkened as she spoke each and every word critically. "_Then_ what? What can we do against people who were able to capture Killerbee…?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke with great seriousness. "…Besides, what are we supposed to do, search their hideouts one by one…?"

Sea blue irises hardened and her voice became commanding as she gave them their next task to complete. "First we have to find out more information! We don't want a repeat of what happened with Yugito. We'll take our info to Raikage directly!" She barked the orders out, giving no room for retorts and disobedience.

"T…Take me…with…you…" A quiet voice spoke out.

"I want to help your host out…" Sai turned to Naruto with a startled expression.

"Naruto!"

"Besides…I want to talk…to Raikage…"

Karui yelled out her retort, bewildered by the spiky blond's request. "Talk to Raikage? You've gotta be _kidding_!"

Samui held her arm out in front of Karui to prevent her from saying anything else. "Karui…"

'_This kid is __**Naruto**__…__**The**__ Uzumaki Naruto the whole village is talking about…_`

"We don't know _anything_ about you…I can't let you meet Raikage now when he won't have a full guard." The blond haired shinobi stared at the ground, actually not arguing back and staying silent for once.

"Come on, Karui, Omoi, let's go! We have permission to access all their info on Sasuke and Akatsuki. It'll take time to copy everything, so I'll need your help." With those final words, the three shinobi from cloud disappeared into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Sai…"

"What?"

"Take…me…to Kakashi and Yamato."

* * *

Shizune watched with earnest eyes as wise amber orbs gradually blinked open. Her heart practically soared when Tsunade sat up and glanced around the large tent, a dazed expression taking over her face. There were dark bags under her eyes and her skin was deathly pale. It was to be expected of course since she depleted a staggering amount of her chakra protecting the villagers and shinobi. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Shizune launched herself at Tsunade and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes and a small relieved smile decorated her lips, loud sobs burst from her mouth.

Tsunade started to choke and gasp for air due to the great force that had suddenly squeezed her body. Looking at the dark haired woman gripping onto her neck so fiercely, she instantly recognized Shizune's pale violet kimono and short black hair. Realizing her lungs were about to burst open from the lack of oxygen, Tsunade began to struggle against Shizune's iron like grip and tried to yell at her to let go.

"…Shiz…Shizune! Argh…let…let go!" Upon hearing the strained voice of her master and feeling her desperate struggle to get free, she promptly released her crushing hold on her and a string of apologies rolled out of her mouth.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm so sorry! I was so happy that you woke up from your coma I guess I kind of forgot that you were awake! I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sor –"

"Shizune…" Shizune stopped her rambling and sniffled as she stared at her fearsome leader.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Shut up, you're giving me a migraine." Tsunade glared at her but it lasted for only a second because her face broke out into a small gentle smile. Shizune returned the smile with a tender one of her own, happiness shining as bright as the sun in her inky irises.

'_I'm_ _so glad…but…I feel like I'm forgetting something…Oh yeah! The scroll that Sakura left behind!_ ` Shizune dug into the pockets of her purple kimono and retrieved the small scroll Sakura wrote _only_ for Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I know you that you just woke up from your coma, but I already have some…_news_ for you." At Shizune's tone and the way she emphasized _news_, Tsunade furrowed her delicate eyebrows and took this moment to _really_ examine her surroundings.

Outside, she could feel the calm relaxed chakra signatures of shinobi walking around and could hear the hustle and bustle of construction taking place in the distance. Looking through the gap of the entrance to the spacey tent, she was able to identify large trees and other large tents.

'_So, it's a camp and we're in a forest huh?_ ` Her thoughts continued to become jumbled and her mind became frustrated as she tried to figure out where the hell she was! But, the _biggest_ and most _important_ question was, what village these ninja came from, and what the _hell_ had happened while she was in that fucking coma!?

Finally looking up at Shizune through round honeysuckle orbs, she demanded through her tired eyes, to explain every_ single_ _**detail**_, small and big, of what took place while she was rendered unconscious. In her heart, she _knew_ the words that were going to come out of Shizune's mouth were _not_ going to be pleasant, at _all_. Her gut instinct told her, something had _changed_ when she was asleep and something very important was about to take place. She could feel it in the atmosphere.

Whatever Shizune was going to say, she was not going to like _one_ bit. She just woke up from her coma and right away, she had to deal with bad _fucking __**news**_.

'_Oh woopdee doo. How __**fortunate**__ for __**me**__._ ` She thought sardonically.

'_God, I need my sake. Goddamn __**Pain**__…fucking __**invading**__ Konoha and __**eradicating**__ the whole village. Goddamn __**Akatsuki**__…fucking __**collecting**__ the tailed beasts. I just __**know**__, for the next couple of days, I'll be suffering from migraines and pain splitting headaches!_ `

Tsunade groaned inwardly as Shizune opened her mouth to begin her _damned_ painstaking report. She sighed and braced herself to receive the awful news.

"As you already know, Pain invaded the village and completely _crushed_ Konoha. It's a miracle the walls and Hokage Mountain are even still intact and safe! As of right now, our villagers and shinobi are rebuilding Konohagakure together."

'_So __**that**__ explains all the noise outside._ ` Tsunade finally pieced together the big raucous outside with the words that Shizune just explained.

"After you fell unconscious, Naruto defeated five of the six Pains and battled the last Pain outside the city walls. After defeating the last Pain, he realized that the black sticks poking out of Pains' bodies were chakra transmitters. He then tracked the _real_ Pain down using the chakra signals and found him in a giant tree of paper made by Konan."

"As you yourself experienced, _not one person_ is able to resist Naruto's _secret _weapon; his uncanny ability to make friends. He was able to convince Pain to stop his meaningless tirade and apparently made a promise to him. The specifics of the promise he made is unknown to us but, Pain _succumbed _to Naruto's pleadings! He then proceeded to use one last technique called, _Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_." At this point of the report, Tsunade's eyes were wide open and her mouth hung open from astonishment.

'_The things that blond idiot could achieve with that goofy smile of his were to this day simply mind-blowing; phenomenal._ `

"The effect of the jutsu he used was miraculous! _Gedo Rinne Tensei_ _no Jutsu_ restored the lives of every single human that had been killed by his hand. That includes Kakashi, Chouza-san, _me_ and many more." Tsunade's elegant eyebrows rose and her mouth dropped open in utter shock. She was speechless and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

'_P-Pain killed…Sh-Shizune!?_` Tsunade knew at that moment, she owed more than just her _life_ to that blond haired brat. In fact, the entire _village_ owed Naruto their lives. If he hadn't arrived the moment he had, she was sure she _herself_ wouldn't be alive and breathing and Shizune would be resting in peace on the ground. All of Konoha would have been completely and utterly destroyed, _decimated_; _**obliterated into small bits and pieces.**_

"And the price Pain needed to pay to use that justu...was his _life_. His chakra was almost depleted, so with his remaining amount of chakra, it would be impossible to survive that technique. Konan then left with the body of Nagato, the real Pain, and Yahiko, the Pain we've been fighting in Akatsuki up until this point and one of their dear comrades. She left Naruto stating she would also put her trust in him because Nagato believed in his promise. She believed he could change this Godforsaken world."

"Konan also stated that with the last of her two comrades dead, she would no longer be a part of Akatsuki. With those final words, she vanished. Kakashi found Naruto exhausted and worn and helped him return to Konoha. Waiting for him there, civilians and shinobi alike praised Naruto and acknowledged him for saving the village."

'_So after all these years, you were finally able to gain the respect of the village. I'm glad…Naruto. ` _Tsunade thought, a tender and affectionate smile adorned her lips as she thought of Konoha's number one most hyperactive ninja. Her heart warmed and felt for him; he was finally accepted into the village as a _hero_.

'_Good job Naruto. You deserve it more than __**anyone**__ else._ `

"A few days later," Shizune began, a grim expression replacing her admiring eyes, "a kunoichi from Kumogakure arrived with an urgent message from the Raikage. She said it was very important. I told her you were in a comatose and that I would take the message in your stead but, she asked for the person who was placed in charge at the moment."

"I mean, the Council of Elders made a decision so _fast_! They barely gave people time to adjust to what had just happened. You'll never guess _who_ they appointed to be Hokage…" Shizune ground out looking at the ground, trying to reign in her bubbling anger towards that _despicable_ man.

'_Well, it could be __**Kakashi**__ but, Shizune looks furious and I __**know**__ she's on good terms with him so it can't be him. Maybe __**Shikamaru**__ was made Hokage? He __**is**__ tremendously intelligent after all. He'd be able to think of strategies, battle and defensive formations in a heartbeat with just a small amount of information. He didn't really have brawns, but he more than made up for it with his brains._ ` Tsunade thought with a start. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought as she tried to guess who the new Hokage could be.

'_Hmm…__**Naruto**__ could have been appointed to be Hokage. After all, that brat __**did**__ save the entire village from total destruction so the Elders owed him at __**least**__ that. Hell, even __**Sakura**__ could have been made Hokage!_ ` Tsunade smirked at the thought of Sakura being appointed the position of Hokage and her eyes glinted amusedly. Everyone in Konoha _knew_ she had a temper that rivaled her own and possessed monstrous inhuman strength. Her medical abilities were also exceedingly powerful. It would be like having another Tsunade as Hokage.

'_It __**could**__ be Yamato since he possessed the mighty kekkai genkai of the First Hokage; the Senjuu clan which __**she**__ herself came from._ _Yes, Yamato would make an __**excellent**__ Hokage. He was strong and he even possessed brains. He made right decisions and always thought about the safety of the village.`_ Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed even more in frustration as she realized the last four choices _couldn't_ be Hokage because none of them had done anything to make Shizune bear hostility towards them.

'_Who the __**fuck**__ could have been appointed Ho-!_ ` Tsunade's amber orbs narrowed dangerously and her lips formed a tight thin line as she thought of one _other_ _**able**_ shinobi.

"Is it _him_?" She asked in a quiet voice. You could hear all the restrained hatred and hostility she bore towards that crippled old man.

Shizune looked at her with her inky pools of onyx and Tsunade instantly knew the answer before it was even spoken.

* * *

"Maybe Sakura should take a look at you…"

"I don't want to have to explain this. Besides, I heal quickly, so it's okay." Naruto replied with a smirk on his cut up face as Sai bandaged his black and blue body. His expression then turned solemn as he thought of what to say to Sai about the events that took place earlier.

"Sai…I'm sorry…"

'_I've probably made you upset with that deal between me and those Kumo ninja._ `

~*~*~*~*~*

_From a distance behind a large tree, Sai watched as Naruto was beaten mercilessly by the cloud kunoichi called Karui. He never actually left and instead secretly followed Naruto and the two Kumo ninja behind a small warehouse. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Naruto endured everything. All the pain he was willingly taking was for the sake of that idiotic bastard __**Uchiha**__. He pondered on the reason why Naruto and Sakura both tried so hard to protect Sasuke and the bond they shared with him, when he only caused them hurt and sorrow. Something in Sai's heart clenched painfully at the thought._

_His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he tried to decipher what he was feeling. He identified the source of pain he was experiencing as an emotion called jealousy. He read about this particular emotion in a book once. It was a very dangerous emotion to undergo. It was a result of wanting something someone else owned. The emotion induced people to commit many harmful acts to obtain what they wanted. Sai decided it was an emotion that he didn't like feeling because it hurt so much._

"_I'm telling you, no amount of hitting you will make me feel better! I'll keep this up until you tell me about Sasuke!" The girl, Karui, yelled out savagely._

_Naruto looked down at the ground, waiting for the next punch to arrive but it never came._

"_Woah!" The kunoichi gasped in surprise. Naruto lifted his head up to see why her fist never made contact and his eyes painfully widened in shock at __**who**__ he saw._

_Standing protectively right in front of him, stopping the girl's fist with his own gloved hand, was Sai._

'_What the __**fuck**__ does he think he's doing?__ ` Naruto thought angrily._

"_Don't interfere. This is what he wants." Karui let out in a deadly serious tone. Sai only returned her threat with a furious glare in which, she returned full force._

_His glare intensified and his eyebrows knit together in frustration when he heard Naruto mutter out coldly, "…Sai…Stay out of this."_

"_Naruto…There's no need for you to get beat up for __**Sasuke's**__ sake."_

"…_Shut up…It's…my decision." Naruto whispered._

'_I used to hate Sasuke…But when we were together, it was really fun. Sasuke is my friend. I was finally able to connect with him…__` Naruto remembered all the fun they, Team Seven, had back when Sasuke was still around._

"_Sasuke…has done nothing but __**hurt**__ you…If it were __**me**__…" Sai bit out coldly, his lips forming a thin line._

"_Fine, if you're gonna interfere, I'll just hit you too!" She raised her fist and was about to pummel Sai right in his face when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock at Omoi's actions._

~*~*~*~*~*

"…!"

"Thanks."

Sai stared at Naruto, contemplating on his next choice of words. "No problem…" He finally replied. He gave Naruto a small smile and his eyes formed half moons, but the none the less, the expression was genuine.

"They really did a number on you." Kakashi interrupted. His knowing gaze locking onto Naruto's cerulean eyes, searching for something he might have been hiding.

Naruto only gave a small light hearted laugh in return. "Hehe…"

Kakashi stared at Naruto remembering what Sai had told him earlier when he had arrived with the badly injured blond idiot.

~*~*~*~*~*

"_I see so that's what happened." Kakashi said, pondering on the events that took place behind the small warehouse._

"_Kakashi."_

"_Hmm?" He drawled lazily._

"_Is the bond Naruto and Sakura has with Sasuke really __**that**__ important? Even when it causes them so much __**pain**__?" Sai furrowed his eyebrows. He had been thinking about that question ever since Naruto endured that beating from that cloud kunoichi, Karui, and he desperately sought out the answer._

"_Why do they still __**care**__…?" He muttered quietly._

"_Sai…you're supposed to watch Naruto, right?"_

_Sai's eyes widened and his shoulders tensed as he hopelessly tried to answer Kakashi's question. "…Uh…I…"_

"_It's okay…I know…But helping Naruto like that isn't part of your job, is it?" Sai pondered on what the wise jounin just said._

'_That's true. Protecting Naruto like that wasn't part of my job. Danzo said nothing about making sure the fox host stayed safe. So why…? `_

"_I think you know __**why**__…Sai."_

~*~*~*~*~*

Kakashi and Yamato just watched quietly with knowing eyes as Sai did his best to take care of Naruto's injuries.

"You'd better rest for a while…" Kakashi murmured quietly.

"I have to go see the Raikage!"

Yamato's eyes and Kakashi's lone visible eye widened as Naruto shouted his reply.

"What'll you do when you see him?" Kakashi asked.

"They'll be holding the conference soon!" Yamato chided him in a stern tone.

"Every village has placed restrictions on missions and on leaving the village!"

"I'm gonna convince him to forgive Sasuke!"

"You don't even have your _seal_ anymore! As the host, you shouldn't be allowed to _leave_ the village! Besides, in the _last_ battle, you got all the way up to _eight_ tails! You're lucky the seal worked and held back the fox, but what about _next_ time? And I have to help rebuild the village. I can't be with you _all_ the time!" Yamato reprimanded Naruto with a glare.

"I met the fourth." The blond haired hero stated in a calm voice.

Everyone in the room widened their eyes in amazement at the words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

'_He met the fourth Hokage!?_` This was both Yamato's and Sai's stunned thought.

'_So he finally met his father huh…_` Something in Kakashi's heart warmed at the thought. Naruto grew up and lived without the support and care of loving parents, even as a young _child_. Meeting his father must have been something _incredible_; the feeling must have been incredibly _overwhelming_ and so _indescribable._

'_Now if only he could meet his __**mother**__…_` He thought about the beautiful and kindhearted woman that his sensei had married back when _they_ were still alive; Obito…and… -

"He's the one who stopped me from becoming the nine-tailed beast." His thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

"W-What do you mean? The Fourth is…" Yamato stuttered out.

"Not much is known about the _Shiki Fujin no Jutsu. He_ must have put some of his energy in Naruto at the end." Kakashi stated coolly.

"…He told me the guy with the mask from Akatsuki was behind the fox attack _16_ years ago! And he was _so_ strong not even the _fourth_ could do anything against him!" At Naruto's revelation, the silver haired jounin immediately thought of the man who wore the swirly orange mask.

"He said that guy's behind _everything_! He was just using Pain. If Sasuke's joined Akatsuki, then he's probably using Sasuke too." The thought of that man with the mask manipulating Sasuke in such a way made Naruto's anger begin to simmer. He would _definitely_ save Sasuke and bring him back where he truly belonged.

"It's just as Jiraiya feared. _That's_…who was behind the attack 16 years ago." Kakashi's only visible eye narrowed as he thought of the _only_ person alive strong enough to completely control the Kyuubi.

"…He had the Sharingan. Madara is the only Uchiha missing-ninja who hated Konoha _that_ much and had the power to control the fox." His tone was serious and held no doubt about his statement.

"When it comes to Madara…I could believe just about _anything_…Even that he was still alive…" The brunette haired wood element user agreed with Kakashi.

'_**Madara!**_ ` Naruto thought with a jump. The Kyuubi had mentioned him back at Orochimaru's lair on their second attempt to retrieve Sasuke! The lone Uchiha had entered his mind and the nine-tailed fox had instantly recognized his Sharingan.

~*~*~*~*~*

"_Those __**eyes**__ and that __**vivid chakra**__…Just like __**Uchiha Madara**__…" The terrifying red fox growled out._

~*~*~*~*~*

"Who's _Madara_?" The name sounded familiar to him when Kyuubi said it. At the time he thought that maybe the name was mentioned in the academy when they were discussing the history of Konoha. Then he remembered someone associating the name with the valley where his fight to stop Sasuke ensued.

"The former leader of the Uchiha clan, who's said to have been defeated by the First Hokage." Kakashi answered.

"We have to tell the Elders. Sai!"

"Yes…?"

"You tell the Hokage." The silver haired man ordered.

"Oh…Okay…" Sai muttered.

"Naruto! What did the fourth tell you?"

"Huh?" Naruto's mouth hung open slightly, confused by Kakashi's question.

"Fathers usually have things to say to their sons." Kakashi's storm gray eye softened and slightly crinkled, signaling he was smiling underneath that mysterious mask of his. He remembered his own father calling out to him to pass down some of his own wise words.

~*~*~*~*~*

"_Kakashi." His father called out with a small grin on his face._

~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto's eye widened and then a smile started to appear on his face.

"He said…he has faith in me!!" Naruto answered in a booming voice, a large bright smile adorning his face. He was back to being Konoha's number one most hyperactive ninja.

"Great!" Kakashi's eye was now in the form of a half moon. One could only imagine the smile on his face.

"You go after Raikage! Well, Yamato and I will go with you!" He grabbed Yamato's shoulder to emphasize his point.

"What!?" The wood element user's eyes became as big as flying saucers and brought his hands w up in protest.

* * *

'_I wonder where this meeting is being held. There is a good chance that the Five Kages will meet in Lightning Country._ ` Sasuke was positive Kumogakure was their destination. He was sure because he had attacked one of their jinchuuriki and _almost_ succeeded in its capture had it not been for the eight-tailed beast's quick escape at the last _moment_.

He had no doubt in his mind that the Raikage issued the urgent message to the Five Great Nations. It made sense since the jinchuuriki was his _brother_ and an important asset to the village. '_Che, it doesn't matter where the meeting is held as long as I'm able to obtain my __**revenge**__._ ` Sasuke smirked at how well things were working for him. Soon, the blood of all the Kages would be spilled by _his_ hand.

Knowing Konoha, they'd start construction to rebuild that pathetic excuse of a village since that _dobe_ had saved them once again. It didn't matter though. Everything would be in vain at the very end because immediately following the slaughter of the Five Kages, he would head straight for that _weak_ village and completely annihilate the city. No _lives _would be spared and no bits or pieces would remain; he'd make sure everything got blown away by the wind as dust in the air. His life, weighed more than the village after all according to Itachi. He would avenge his brother and his clan.

~*~*~*~*~*

"_You couldn't see through Itachi at all. You couldn't see through his __**illusion**__." Madara spoke matter-of-factly._

"_But Itachi…" He stood up and started to take slow paced steps towards Sasuke and he couldn't retaliate since he was tied up._

"_Had killed his friends, his superiors…had killed his lover and his __**father and mother**__…" Madara bent down to look at Sasuke straight in the eye, a kunai in his hand. _

"_The only one he couldn't kill…was his little brother. The man who cried tears of blood as he smothered his emotions and killed his brethren…" He cut the ropes binding Sasuke's weak and worn body. The boy wouldn't be able to escape since his body was still healing._

"_Couldn't bring himself to kill __**you**__." The young Uchiha looked at Madara with cold dead eyes._

"_Why do you think that is?" Sasuke's body remained limp and his arms fell at his sides. The information he was absorbing was too much for his mind to handle and so his body wasn't able to respond either._

"_For him, your life…weighed __**more**__ than the village." Madara's words were cold and humorless; truth backing every word._

_Sasuke could do nothing as his world was torn apart __**again**__ and a new path of revenge was opened to his eyes._

~*~*~*~*~*

The young Uchiha's deep obsidian eyes darkened with the painful memories; malicious intent radiating off from every pore of his body. The emotion he was feeling was so _raw_, so _real_, that every person within a 30 m radius could feel their bodies being pushed down by so much anger and hatred. It was tangible; as if you could reach out and touch it but your hand would be burned off by the intensity that came off in rolling waves.

'_Holy shit! What the fuck is Sasuke __**thinking**__ about to make the air so thick and hard to breath!?_` Suigetsu frowned at Sasuke's back. He felt like he was drowning in so much misery and pain. His body felt like it was suffocating in _hate polluted air_. He'd never encountered someone with such a tormented mind and a suffering soul in his entire 16 years of living! Juugo's occasional _rampages_ didn't even _compare_ to what the lone Uchiha was feeling.

He looked around and knew the other members of the team could feel the density and thickness of the atmosphere too.

'_Sasuke-kun…what's wrong with you? What is your heart feeling? It feels like…If feels like I'm being sucked into a pool of sadness and I'll be trapped in there forever; like I'll never be able to get out and be __**happy**__ again._` Karin had never seen him, or rather _felt_ him, in such a terrible condition in the short three years she'd known him. He'd always controlled his emotions and kept on his emotionless façade, even ones of anger and hatred.

Now, they were literally rolling off of him in huge body crushing waves and frankly, she was worried for his well being. Her ruby red eyes furrowed as she pondered on his health and the consequences that would ensue if his mental and emotional state remained in this condition. If kept this up, he'd never be able to experience happiness ever again. His life would be filled with never ending suffering and misery. He had to stop this revenge parade soon or his life would be in a condition _worse_ than death.

Juugo strained to keep his consciousness intact. His eyes twitched and he clutched his head tightly with both hands as he fought to maintain control of his raging _demon_ side. The other part to him was practically _basking_ in the hate that came out in uncontrollable amounts from Sasuke. He knew the morbid emotions floating in the atmosphere only served to feed his malevolent inner demon. Juugo was worried not only for Sasuke's, but the safety of the _whole team_. If he lost control, he wasn't so sure the evil side to him would be defeated so easily now that it had a _power source_ to feed off of.

Zetsu felt the air thicken and become heavy but he just chose to ignore it. Whatever was driving the Uchiha to feel such palpable emotions would only better the chances of Akatsuki's goals being reached. His only task right now was to lead this group of pawns to the meeting point of the Five Kages and nothing more. The inner workings of the lone Uchiha was of no concern to him and plus, he didn't _care_. Sasuke had no value to him and was mostly _useless_ in his eyes. The only reason Madara had kept him around was because he fit into their plans so _perfectly_.

'_Che, ignorant useless brats…allowing their emotions to get the better of them._ ` Zetsu thought, annoyed. He couldn't wait to leave this stupid bunch of juveniles and head back to base to start planning out Akatsuki's next attack that would surely reward them with the _nine-tailed fox_. He smirked in anticipation of the destruction that was surely coming to Konoha.

* * *

A pink blur could be seen flying through the great forest of Fire Country as a fiery kunoichi raced to save a certain _Uchiha_.

'_You better not do anything stupid Sasuke. You don't even know how much Naruto misses you, you bastard. I promised Naruto I'd help bring you back and I'm going to keep it._ ` Sakura had traveled through the forest for the past few hours thinking about her plan to save Sasuke. She knew Akatsuki found out about the meeting of the Five Kages and would not pass up the chance to kill them all.

As of right now, the only remaining members of that horrible organization were Kisame, Zetsu and that man wearing the orange mask. With the addition of Sasuke and his new _team_, Sakura eyes turned bitter and her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him having a new team, this brought the numbers of their group back up to seven. She knew there was a high chance that _his_ team would be sent to assassinate the five great leaders so that's where she was headed.

If by some, _horrible and twisted_ chance, Sasuke was not present at the conference, she would then head to Amegakure where she overheard from Jiraiya claiming Akatsuki's _main base_ was located. Then if Kami-sama really hated her and he _wasn't there_, she would just go into a searching frenzy and try her absolute best to track him down because she didn't have much time. He was _not_ going to be killed by some maniacal evil man; not on her watch. Not while Naruto was counting on her.

Sakura's big viridian orbs widened, startled, as screams of pain suddenly ripped through the afternoon air. Her pace quickened as she tried to pinpoint the location the agonizing yells came from. Stopping on a strong and sturdy branch, her mouth fell open in disbelief and her emerald irises became big at the horrible sight that met her bewildered gaze.

'_W-What the hell __**happened**__!? And what the fuck was __**he**__ doing here!?_` Sakura thought, her flawless skin pale and her delicate features absolutely livid. No sound came from her mouth as her body was immobilized by the shock of her terrifying discovery. What made this discovery even more terrifying was the blood red crimson iris that replaced the right eye of the wicked, corrupt, vial man in front of her.

If she thought her problems couldn't get any worse, then she might as well have been slapped in the face at that moment because everything _did_ just take a turn for the worse but even more worst; _way_ worst.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it guys! Chapter two of _All I Want Is_. I hope you guys liked it and you'll provide any helpful advice you find will be useful. Remember, if you're unable to understand anything that was written in this chapter such as the foreign words or any scenes, feel free to ask. Any form of constructive criticism (flames included), are greatly appreciated.

_-Mr. Obsidian_


	3. Shocking Discoveries

**A/N:** Everything has been settled so now we're able to write this chapter as fast as we can. _Wood Country_ and _Iron Country_ and _samurai_!? Who would have suspected that? As always, Masashi never ceases to amaze me. Thanks for all the support thus far everyone. Our motivation and inspiration has soared to new heights. We promise that we will _not_ disappoint. My heart is beating so fast right now with the new manga chapter; I'm _thrilled_.

**Some questions that have come to our attention:**

**Q:** When are Team Hawk and Sakura going to encounter each other?

**A:** Keep reading my dears and you'll find out.

_-Mr. Obsidian_

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red and Violets are blue, Naruto's really awesome but it doesn't belong to us _or you_.

**Warning:** Slight spoilers. This story is rated **M** for a reason dear readers.

Normal

'_Thoughts/Flashbacks_`

'**Inner**`

"Dialogue"

Without further ado ladies and gentleman, we bring you _All I Want Is_.

"'_What the hell…are you? ` 'A friend. That's why…I say I won't give you up to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break your arms and legs, I'm going to stop you!!!`"_

_-Naruto Chapter 229 Page 03_

_

* * *

_**Shocking Discoveries**_

* * *

_

"_Danzo_!?" Tsunade growled. That decrepit filthy _geezer_ was appointed to be _Hokage_!?

"I know. I can't accept the facts either." Shizune's eyes darkened and her lips formed a thin line as she let her rage take over her.

"Oh _Kami-sama_, you have to be _joking_! That man doesn't have an ounce of good in his corrupt disgusting _body_!" The blonde busty woman was _beyond_ furious. That man didn't deserve to become Hokage! He had despicable morals and ran a secret organization in the shadows behind everyone's backs! The Council of Elders probably only chose him because he was in league with their evil little army of old people!

"Tsunade-sama, I have a scroll here written by Sakura. She said in the small note that it was for _your eyes_ _**only**_. I believe it's very urgent." Shizune said, finally handing her mentor the small scroll she had retrieved from her pocket.

Tsunade snapped out of her angry thoughts, in which she was thinking of many harmful ways she could murder those old scumbags, and stared at the rolled up scroll in Shizune's outstretched palm. _Sakura_ wrote it? Why couldn't she have just told her in person? Tsunade took the scroll, but before she opened it, she needed to know why Sakura couldn't _deliver_ this important message on her _own_.

"Shizune." She said in a low solemn tone, her elegant eyebrows furrowing.

"Why couldn't Sakura explain this message _herself_?" The first choice she came up with was that Sakura had rebelled against the Council of Elders for their _extremely_ ignorant decision of declaring _Danzo;_ she wanted to vomit at hearing the name, as Hokage and was thrown into prison for such defiance. Her second choice was the idea of Sakura leaving the village on her own for her own purposes although _what_ purposes? She couldn't seem to understand _what_ would cause Sakura to leave on such short notice. The last choice was the thought of Sakura being sentenced to death for killing that foul crippled man and had quickly wrote down her will. Either way, none of them were exactly appealing to her eyes.

Eventually she chose option number one since is seemed the safest. '_Oh __**Kami-sama**__ please let it be the first choice! __**Please**__ let it be the first choice!_ ` Tsunade chanted in her head hoping against hope that Sakura was thrown into jail. It would be easier if she _was_ because then Tsunade would be able to bail her out in a _cinch_. The last two thoughts…she couldn't handle. If Sakura left of her own accord and on her _own_, at such dangerous times, worry for her young apprentice would never leave her already worrying mind. If Sakura had indeed been sentenced to death…she couldn't think anymore because the thought was too painful and she wouldn't be able to bear losing her dear apprentice.

"Apparently, she left to attend to some important matters that had come up." Shizune muttered grimly. She, _herself,_ was worried for her "little sister".

"Oh thank Kami!" Tsunade gave a great sigh of relief. It wasn't the answer she was really _hoping_ for but...at least it wasn't the _third_ choice.

'_Thank __**goodness**__. _` Her heartbeat calmed as the thought of Sakura _not_ dead flooded her heart and mind and gave her peace. Finally looking at the scroll, she unfurled the important message and began reading every single word of her student's messy writing. Her ochre irises widened and her jaw dropped open at the content of the report.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_If you're reading this letter, I know you must be greatly angered with my sudden leave and worried for my safety. I want to remind you though that I was trained by __**you**__ which means that I am __**more than capable**__ of watching over myself so please do __**not**__ send anyone after me. As you most likely already know by now, __**Danzo**__ was appointed to be the new Hokage and with his current uprising, he issued the order to kill __**Uchiha Sasuke**__ on sight._

'_That son of a bitch ordered a killing warrant on the __**Uchiha**__!?_` Tsunade's furious amber eyes narrowed as her hate for that man _grew_ with each word she read.

_The reason why was because ninja from Kumogakure had arrived demanding Konoha do something about his current actions. Apparently, Sasuke attacked their __**jinchuuriki**__, the eight-tailed beast, and captured him. Danzo was more than __**willing**__ to comply with their request since he already wanted Sasuke dead in the first place. Every shinobi of Konohagakure was given the order to kill Sasuke if they, by some chance encountered him. _

'_So that's the message they wanted to deliver. A request regarding the capture of Uchiha Sasuke._` Tsunade thought wryly remembering Shizune explaining the message the kunoichi from Kumo had wanted to deliver.

_Immediately, I set off on my own at the news to try and save Sasuke and warn him. Also, from the information I was able to gather, the Five Kages are going to be holding some kind of meeting soon regarding the situation with Sasuke. I believe Danzo is heading there too. There's no doubt in my mind that Akatsuki will try to __**assassinate**__ every single one of them and they'll dispatch __**Sasuke's team**__ to kill them off. That's another thing I forgot to mention. Sasuke has joined Akatsuki._

A chill ran down her spine at the mention of the meeting and of Sasuke's new organization. Something was _coming_; she could _feel_ it.

_I am heading to the location as of right now. I believe it will be held in Lightning country since the jinchuuriki __**did**__ belong to them after all. If by some __**chance**__ I'm wrong, I'll send you a bird with a message and a flower petal attached to its left leg. Please don't worry about me. I'll be safe and sound when I come back with Sasuke._

_Much Love,_

_Sakura_

Tsunade's already tired orbs closed and a heavy sigh escaped her pale lips. She had so many problems to solve right now and she didn't know if she would be able to fix them _all_. Danzo's becoming Hokage and the Five Kages' meeting, were the two problems that worried her most. Not to mention, Sakura's sudden absence had just made everything worse.

'_Damn. I'm too __**old **__for this._ ` She thought wearily.

"Shizune!" She ordered in a faint voice.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune answered in an eager voice, ready to carry out _any_ orders her blonde leader delivered.

"Get me some sake." Tsunade demanded calmly.

Shizune's eyes bulged to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped open in shock at Tsunade's request. "E-Eh!? S-_Sake_!? B-But you just woke up! You shouldn't be _drinking_ since you just woke up from a coma!" She scolded.

Tsunade closed her deep pools of honeysuckle in annoyance and ground out in a deadly voice. "_Shizune_…"

The dark haired woman's face paled at her mentor's tone of voice and squeaked out her reply. "H-Hai?"

"Get…me…some…sake…_now_."

"U-Uh….hai." Shizune sighed standing up and leaving the tent to retrieve her master's drink.

Once Shizune exited through the flap of the tent she called out in a cool commanding tone, "You can come in now." A tall dark shadow could be seen walking towards the entrance of the tent. Tsunade's beautiful hazel irises opened as she stared at the dark haired young male that had entered through the flap then she smirked.

"I just finished absorbing the details of a few problems and already I have another one?" This was going to be a _long_ day.

'_You better bring me back at __**least ten**__ bottles of sake Shizune. Or I'll make sure you get demoted back to genin._ ` She thought while fantasizing about drowning all her current pains in the ass in a pool of warm delicious sake.

* * *

Sai was headed towards the chakra signature of Anbu Root's strong old leader. Kakashi had sent him to inform the _new_ Hokage of their current revelation. He didn't know who _Uchiha Madara_ was but he sounded unbelievably powerful the way Kakashi described him.

'_He's able to completely control the nine-tailed fox huh?_ ` Sai wondered absently.

His heart clenched painfully _again_ as he remembered Kakashi's other orders for him. He sure was experiencing a lot of emotions today.

'_I believe this one is called "__**being offended**__"._ ` He mused thoughtfully.

~*~*~*~*~*

"_When you report to the Hokage, Don't tell him Naruto's gone. Tell him he __**hasn't**__ made a move." The silver haired jounin in front of him ordered in a stern voice. Sai's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed at the __**hidden meaning**__ behind Kakashi's words._

"_You…still don't __**trust**__ me." Sai said bitterly. On the inside, he was surprised at the tone of his voice and he was thinking about the strange emotion that was currently causing his heart to beat painfully._

"_Danzo sent you to spy on Naruto." Kakashi deadpanned. Sai looked towards the ground at the jounin's accusation. It was true…he was ordered to spy on Naruto but he would __**never**__ sell out the blond haired idiot to that ugly disgusting geezer. Why couldn't they understand that he really truly __**cared**__ about Team Seven now? _

_It wasn't fair that __**Uchiha Sasuke abandoned**__ them and tried to __**kill**__ them and yet, they still __**defended**__ him and __**cared**__ for him like a real __**family**__. That bastard __**Uchiha**__ had wanted to __**severe**__ the bonds the team held so dear. __**He**__ on the other hand had been nothing but __**loyal**__ to them this whole time and would never even __**think**__ about ditching them. Despite all his desires to prove himself to Team Seven, they __**still**__ doubted his intentions as a friend. __**He**__ actually __**sought out**__ their love and friendship while the __**Uchiha**__ sought to __**destroy**__ it. Sai frowned bitterly at the thought._

"_But you're also a __**member**__ of Team Seven." Kakashi soothed in a gentle voice. The ebony haired ninja looked up in complete shock at the wise man's words, his inky pools of black round and big._

_Kakashi's storm gray eye crinkled into a half moon, signaling he was smiling under that mysterious mask of his. "…I have faith in you." Sai stared intensely at Kakashi as he remembered Naruto claiming the same thing his father had told him._

"_Ja ne!" Kakashi said warmly and vanished into the cover of the trees leaving Sai with a genuine happy smile on his face._

~*~*~*~*~*

The painful beating in his chest calmed down into a gentle rhythm as he thought about the _last_ part of the conversation. He realized now, Kakashi had told him to not tell Danzo about their secret _mission_ to see what his _reactions_ would be. Apparently, he had _passed_ Kakashi's test to see if he was _genuinely_ intent on seeking bonds of friendship and love with Team Seven.

"Aaaaaargh!!" Screams of agony erupted from the silence of the forest bringing Sai to an abrupt halt as he reached _Danzo's_ blazing chakra signature. He hid behind a large tree as he looked on at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Lying on the ground were a bunch of shinobi from a village he didn't know, bloody and dead. Standing above them looking like he hadn't just ruthlessly murdered a whole platoon of high level ninja was Danzo. Looking at the old man just standing in the clearing, he decided that now was a good time to inform the Hokage of the shocking news.

'_I didn't even know he could fight. And to be this strong..._ ` Sai thought as he came out from behind the giant tree.

"Danzo-sama." He called out.

The disabled old man turned around at the emotionless voice that had said his name. "Ah, Sai. What is it?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Sai then explained to him the shocking news Kakashi and Yamato had uncovered. Danzo only muttered an "I see." at the discovery of who exactly was pulling all the strings in Akatsuki.

"Good job Sai. Return to the village and make sure the news of Uchiha Madara being alive doesn't spread around the people. Without a doubt, this would start uproar in Konoha and cause panic in the minds of every single civilian and shinobi residing in the city. Am I clear?" Danzo ordered in a cold authoritative tone.

"Understood." Sai replied back monotonously.

"Danzo-sama, we should head for the conference now. We still have a long way to go before we reach Iron Country and their leader might not be so _pleased_ that we arrived late." Torune reminded Danzo in an emotionless voice.

"Very well, we'll be leaving now for the conference. Don't forget your other mission too."

"Hai." The dark haired male answered.

With those last orders, the two Root Anbu that accompanied Danzo and the old geezer himself, walked slowly into the darkness of the forest. Once they were actually gone and not spying on him, Sai vanished into the giant trees and swiftly returned to Konoha. A smirk adorned his flawless features and his heart pounded with adrenaline as he raced towards his next destination.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, three strong males were planning their escapade to the meeting of the Five Kages.

* * *

"_Oiroke no Jutsu!_" Two Anbu Root shinobi were knocked unconscious as they were assaulted with the terrifying abilities of the Sharingan. They had let their guard down when two of Konoha's famous _idiots_ transformed into two _incredibly sexy_ women. Being the grown _men_ that they were, of _course_ they would fall victim to this terrible jutsu.

"Dream of Naruto for a while. Were you curious about Oiroke no Jutsu…? Sorry." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

'_Looks like Root doesn't trust __**Sai**__ much anymore._` He mused silently.

"Damn it! Yours is so much _sexier_!!" A young boy's voice yelled out in the clearing.

"And _now_…" Kakashi turned around to look at the two idiotic ninja who actually performed that stupid but useful jutsu.

"Damn it! You win!! It feels like you're getting so far away!! We're supposed to be rivals!!" Konohamaru shouted in frustration at his rival and senior shinobi.

"I heard what you did…" Naruto replied back in the proud voice of an older brother. Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a confused expression etched onto his face. He couldn't quite understand what the blond in front of him just said.

"You used _Rasengan _on Pain, right!?" Naruto clarified for the clueless looking boy. A look of recognition flittered onto his face as he finally realized what the blond was talking about.

"Good job Konohamaru! You're a hero too!" Naruto exclaimed in a booming cheerful tone. Konohamaru blushed as Naruto gave a gentle affectionate rub on his head a big smile on the man he considered his old brother's face.

"He…Hehehe. Eheheheh." He laughed in agreement. "You're a faster learner than me!" Naruto praised his fellow shinobi which only served to widen the younger boy's smile. "Next time, I'll show you how to make a bigger one…" Konohamaru's eyes became bright and a goofy smile decorated his boyish features as he waved at a retreating Naruto's back. "Okay!!!"

Kakashi looked at the both of them with a smile on his face as he watched their brotherly exchange.

'_Those two…_` With that final thought in mind, he headed straight for the place where Naruto, Yamato and he would meet up for reconnaissance.

Landing with a soft thud in the grassy clearing he saw Naruto arriving at the same time and gave a thumb up pose. Only, it looked way cooler when _he_ did it than when _Gai_ did it because he had a hand in his pocket and he walked with a _swagger_, a crinkled eye signaling a smile.

'_Yup I am one __**really**__**cool**__ man._ ` Kakashi thought cockily with a smirk. _Although_, the self adoration wasn't _actually_ cocky since it was the _truth_. He _was_, no, _is_ a really cool man.

"Let's get tracking." Yamato's voice sounded in front of the two other male shinobis as the dark haired man landed with a loud thud.

"Right!!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically. Kakashi just looked at them lazily with his dark gray _orb_ as they leapt into the darkness of the forest. They were well on their way to that meeting by means of tracking three young unsuspecting Kumo ninja.

'_Hn. This was just the __**beginning**__ of their mission and probably the easiest part._ ` The lazy silver haired jounin pondered quietly.

* * *

'_Oh dear __**Kami-sama**__! Why oh __**why**__ must you torture me so!?_` Sakura yelled in her mind at the heavens. The events that had just taken place in the clearing below were enough to make her blood run cold. The merciless show, of which the _Sharingan_ had just showed her, brought her understanding of the deadly kekkai genkai's powers to an all new _high_. If this was another _form_ of the various different abilities the Sharingan possessed, then she was absolutely _terrified_. This form of the blood line rivaled _Kakashi-sensei's_ and _Itachi's _Mangekyou Sharingan.

Her face was livid as she analyzed and observed the raw power the sought after bloodline unleashed, at least in _this_ form. It seemed the power of Danzo's Sharingan was "an all seeing eye" much like the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan only it had more effects. He didn't even need to turn around to pinpoint the vital spots of the attacking shinobi. All he did was twist his body around and throw some kind of weapon or whatnot at them and each and every one of those things he threw met their mark.

This uncanny ability terrified her not _just because_ of its power, but _mostly because_ she didn't know what _kind_ of power exactly did his form possess. It frightened her to realize that she knew nothing about his Sharingan's true powers; it chilled her to her very core. Sakura's expression was horrified as the thought of being in the dark consumed her. Everything she thought knew about Danzo was wiped off from the surface of her mind at that moment. Numerous questions started to invade her mind and she desperately sought out the answers to them.

'_How __**long**__ has he had the Sharingan!? __**Where**__ did he acquire it from!? __**When**__ the fuck did he obtain it!? __**Why**__ the hell does he have it!? From __**whom **__exactly, did that bastard steal it from!? Does __**anyone else**__ know about this!? Does __**Tsunade-sama**__ know!? And more importantly, what in Kami-sama's name __**exactly**__ does it do!?_` Sakura's nimble brain was running at a hundred miles per minute trying and hopelessly failing to find the answers to all her questions.

She racked her memories, searching for any clues or hints someone might have said or showed to reveal Danzo's secret. Sakura tried to look for any moment in her life where an unsuspecting ninja from Root might have let slip of their leader's lethal weapon. She even tried to remember if Sai might have said something about the crippled old geezer but absolutely _nothing_ came up. Sakura looked back down at the bloody scene before her and cringed at all the blood that was shed.

Her now dark emerald orbs widened in complete shock as Danzo went up to each ninja and drove a sword through their heart or head, finishing them off. Sakura's heart mourned for the people down there who were so brutally killed. There was a total of _seventeen_ _highly skilled_ shinobi and kunoichi who had fallen victim to the awesome power of the Sharingan. In five seconds…in only _five_ seconds, this man had taken down _17_ assassins all on his _own_. Sakura's whole being was shaken.

'_And what the __**fuck**__ was Sai doing here!?_` Sakura thought with a start as she finally remembered the onyx eyed male that had come walking into the clearing. Sai opened his mouth to speak and a name she never expected to hear again came tumbling out. Her already wide eyes widened even more at the mention of _Uchiha Madara_.

'_M-Madara is controlling __**A-Akatsuki**__!? No way!_ ` Sakura wanted to groan at that moment but kept it in to not risk getting caught. He died in the Valley of the End after the First Hokage defeated him! It just wasn't possible for him to be alive! Also, if he was alive, how come she'd never seen him fight before?

"Danzo-sama, we should head for the conference now. We still have a long way to go before we reach Iron Country and their leader might not be so _pleased_ that we arrived late." The light haired man interrupted coolly.

'_Iron Country!? The conference was in __**Iron Country**__!? That country was a neutral land and plus, they didn't have __**ninja**__! If a battle were to ensue, Iron Country would become the __**battlefield**__. The helpless country would be demolished if the Five Great Nations decided to start something!_ ` Sakura thought with furrowed eyebrows.

This changed _everything_; _all_ of it. Her plans now included traveling to Iron Country. She didn't know if Sasuke and his team knew the meeting was going to be held there, but there was a good chance _Madara_ had informed them. A chill ran down her spine at the exiled Uchiha's name.

'_Good thing I stole a map from the Hokage's personal library a while back. Otherwise I wouldn't know how to get there and there's __**no way**__ I would follow Danzo after what __**happened**__ to those ninja._` Sakura thought with a sigh of relief as she remembered the small folded up square map in her pack. Looking back down at the clearing, her tensed and knotted muscles relaxed as Danzo with his two henchmen and Sai disappeared into the trees. She leapt down from her hiding spot to examine more closely the injuries of the fallen ninja.

'_They're hitai-ates! These guys are from __**Wood Country**__! But why would they try to attack Danzo?_ ` Her pastel eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

She turned the closest one to her around and almost _vomited_ at what she saw. There was a giant open gash right across this kunoichi's stomach. Blood had pooled around her body and some of the inner organs could be seen in clear _view_. It seemed that whatever Danzo's Sharingan's ability was, the weapon was some kind of extremely sharp and thick sword to be able to cause such _damage_. Then again, she couldn't be so sure. After all, she wasn't able to get an up and personal close up with his assault so she had no exact idea of what it did.

All she could rely on right now were the bodies of these ninja and judging from the ruthless man slaughter, she definitely had to steer clear of Danzo's right eye. Taking out her stolen map, Sakura quickly traced the fastest route to Iron Country and memorized the path in her mind. The tiny country was situated between Earth Country and Wind Country which weren't quite far from her current location. She estimated that it would take at least four to five more hours of non-stop running if she was able to keep up her quick pace.

Tapping into her current chakra supply and her chakra reserves, she determined she had just enough left in case she encountered any enemy shinobi or if she needed the extra pump to reach Iron faster.

Placing the map back into her knapsack, Sakura pulled out one of the few scrolls she had bought at a small shop she passed by. Taking out a pen she quickly wrote out a small report to Tsunade regarding the current information she discovered. Once she finished the last word, which was her name by the way, she jumped into the forest searching for any medium to large sized bird she could attach it to.

'_Geez, where's HInata or Neji when I need them._ ` She grumbled out in annoyance, unable to find any kind of bird. As if Kami-sama knew Sakura's stupid predicament, quick and light footsteps could be heard going in the direction of Konoha. Swiftly swerving around, she ran to catch up with the person running and jumped in front of their path.

The boy, or man she should say _now_, jumped back in surprise at the beautiful petal haired girl that had appeared out of thin air. His warm chocolate irises widened to the size of soccer balls and his defined jaw dropped at whom exactly just got in his way. Just like the man in front of her, Sakura's mesmerizing pools of emerald grew big at the now grown man breathing heavily in front of her.

'_I haven't seen __**him**__ since __**before**__ Sasuke-kun left!_ `

'**Sasuke-**_**kun**_` Her inner had returned and was now taunting her at the added suffix.

'_Oh just shut up and go __**away**__!_ ` Sakura growled out to her other self.

Sakura's mind was surfing through memories of when Team Seven had helped him win that race. She couldn't help but _stare_ at the amazingly handsome man standing before her. He sure has grown up she thought with a gentle smile decorating her features.

"Long time no see…"

* * *

A beautiful handsome ebony haired male looked up in surprise as Zetsu took a sudden turn. Immediately he turned left and followed the strange white colored man, his team all wearing masks of surprise as they too turned left.

"Zetsu. Where are you taking us?" Sasuke demanded coldly. He had thought the meeting would be held in Kumogakure but it would seem he was greatly mistaken.

'_Where else could the fucking __**meeting**__ be held at?_ ` He thought with a glare directed at the plant like man's back.

"Why, to the meeting of course." He replied back coolly. Sasuke grunted in annoyance at Zetsu's snide answer.

Sasuke didn't want to say anything to make him sound like a fool so he just remained quiet. He would just let Zetsu lead and his team would follow. It had been a couple of hours since they had first left for the meeting and since Sasuke's dark brooding turned _very_ malicious. He had reigned in his emotions when he realized Juugo was holding his head and giving out sounds of pain as he struggled to maintain control.

Thinking about his plan to assassinate the Five Kages for the _fifth_ time that day, he swiftly and efficiently ran through any flaws their strategy could have. All four of them would go after one Kage each with the exception of Sasuke who would go after both the Kazekage and the Hokage. Suigetsu promptly claimed the Mizukage when the lone Uchiha gave them the orders. He said one of the aids and guards had something he really _wanted_. Sasuke guessed it was another one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist's sword the silver haired boy was really going after.

Juugo had said it didn't matter who he was given and Karin said she couldn't care less about which old geezer she was chosen to kill. So, Sasuke decided to give Juugo the Raikage and Karin the Tsuchikage. They would silently kill each of the Kages when they were returning to their rooms to rest after the conference had taken place. Once all five were dead, Team Hawk would instantly proceed to leave the building and head for Konohagakure.

The plan was impeccable. The only thing they had to do was kill one of each Kages' guards and transform into them. The Kages wouldn't suspect a single thing until it was too late. A smirk adorned Sasuke's handsome face at how easily the leaders of the Five Great Nations would die by their hands. It was full proof; nothing, absolutely _nothing_, could go wrong.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu's voice called out. "Come here for a minute will you?"

"Hn." Sasuke slowed down to tree jump in pace with Suigetsu and raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"What happens if the plan backfires and one of the Kages realizes their aids is actually a member of Akatsuki." Suigetsu muttered with a worried expression on his usually goofy face.

"Simple, it _won't_." The dark haired male replied back coolly.

"But how are you so _sure_!?" The silver haired man ground out.

"Because _I'm_ here…and I trust you guys _not_ to mess up." Sasuke replied back easily, his lips forming a cocky smirk. Suigetsu only muttered a "Conceited arrogant bastard…" and glared at the ground.

"Was that all?" Sasuke sighed at his silver haired companion's silence.

"No, there's one more thing…what are you going to do after we crush Konoha?" He whispered quietly.

The dark haired shinobi just shrugged nonchalantly and let out another one of his famous one-worded answers, before returning to the top of the formation, a lazy smirk gracing his attractive features.

Suigetsu grunted in irritation with a small smirk of his own, his shark like teeth glinting in what little sun penetrated the snowy clouds. He would never understand what went down in the inner workings of this man that he respected a great deal. He looked back and saw Juugo and Karin staring at them with a puzzled look on their hopelessly confused faces. A laugh at their expression would have escaped him had it not been for _Brooding Emo_ and _The Walking Venus Man Trap_ looking so serious up in the front. Instead, he opted for a mischievous smirk which made Karin widen her eyes then look away with a glare on her face.

Juugo, the gentle and kind-hearted man of the team, smiled softly at the people in front of him. Ever since Orochimaru had died and Sasuke had chosen him to be on his team, he felt so happy and content. He felt like they were his family; a _real_ family. Although, deep inside, he knew that if he ever wanted to find a cure for his horrible ailment, he needed to set out on his _own_ journey to search for a medic who could help him. Even Karin's wondrous healing abilities couldn't heal him. He couldn't live with Sasuke for the rest of his life, _depending_ on the Uchiha's Sharingan to calm him down every time he went berserk. Juugo's gentle smile turned sad because knew he had to leave them after Konoha's destruction; to finally be set free from this curse.

Karin was cursing Suigetsu in her head and thinking of many ways to murder him with her own two hands. He infuriated her to no end for his own amusement! The nerve of that guy just made her want to strangle him! She was especially furious when he let out that mischievous little smirk of his! Kami, how she hated that smirk! Next time he did that, Karin was going to rip off his lips and feed them to the wolves. She was going to-

Her ruby red orbs widened as she felt numerous great presences up ahead. They had just passed the border of _Iron Country_ a few minutes ago; at least that's what it had said on the sign. She called out to Sasuke in a loud voice warning him of the auras her tracking abilities felt, "Sasuke! Wait! There's something up ahead!"

The said Uchiha looked back at Karin then turned back around with narrowed eyes. He could feel it now too. His deep pools of obsidian bled crimson as he activated his Sharingan. Up ahead was a wall of people. His blood red irises widened as he identified the strange looking people as samurais. They were acting as a defense and protection for the country's village since they had no ninja.

"Suigetsu! Go observe those guards up ahead and report to me what exactly they're doing." He ordered coldly.

A few minutes later, a liquidized form of Suigetsu came out from the snow. "What'd you see?" Sasuke asked.

"They're strengthening their guard because of the meeting of the Five Kages." The silver haired man answered in a serious tone of voice.

'_Shit!_ ` Sasuke cursed mentally.

"Juugo, use animals to find the least-guarded route to the meeting hall." The lone Uchiha ordered.

"Right." Juugo left with that last word leaving Team Hawk and Zetsu to wait for the return of his animals.

Sasuke sighed and he stared at the formation of samurais up on the hill top, his crimson eyes looking at Iron Country's surprising barrier. '_This might be a __**long**__ night._ `

* * *

**A/N:** That was Chapter 3 but really Chapter 2 I believe? If you're wondering how I was able to post this up so fast, it's because I have mostly everything planned out in my head. In the mornings and afternoons I actually live my life, you guys must be like "Whoa! He has a life!?", yes I have a life then in the very last hours of the evening I type the story out unless I have other things planned then the updates will be delayed. Also, I wanted to post up as many chapters as I could before Ms. Crimson and I go on vacation to the Philippines for the remainder of our summer vacation. Immediately following our return we'll be going back to school so there won't be much time to work on this story for the both of us. Remember, if you don't understand anything, words and all, then feel free to ask. Constructive criticism (flames included), are greatly appreciated. I would put a smiley but they seem too gay for me. Sorry, if I offended anyone with that comment. Oh and expect to meet Ms. Crimson soon. She's just catching up on some things and then she'll come right out in the open and introduce herself to you guys. Thanks for the support guys.

_-Mr. Obsidian_


	4. Secrets Unveiled

**Important A/N:** Good morning, afternoon or evening depending on the time of day you are reading this. As you all know, Ms, Crimson and I are going to leave the country in about a week for the rest of our summer so _this_ week will be spent mostly preparing for that trip. In addition, I will also be starting my assignments required of all incoming S.D.S.C.P.A. students this week. Altogether, this means we will have very little time to work on the story. Sorry for this disappointing news dear readers.

On the bright side, here's another chapter to saturate your hungry eyes and your thirsting minds for the next month. Starting this chapter, the story will no longer contain _any _spoilers, but not to imply every single word of this story was _derived_ from the manga, _unless _that spoiler would improve its plot. So, for those select few who are too lazy to read the manga on your own, tough luck.

**Disclaimer:** When life gives you Naruto, you cry like a baby because he doesn't belong to you.

**Warning:** Rated M. M=Mature for content not suitable to persons under 18 years of age but is not totally restricted. Ratings, it's in the FanFictions. (Everyone already has this knowledge written in their brains, even kids as young as _13_ _years old_ feast their eyes on the smut and action that only comes from this writers' haven.)

Normal

'_Thoughts/Flashbacks_`

'**Inner**`

"Dialogue"

Without further ado Men and Women, or _boys_ and _girls_ is more appropriate, from the marvelously written playwrights of Ms. Crimson and Mr. Obsidian, we bring you _All I Want Is_.

"_Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a __**lifetime**__!"_

_-Naruto Chapter 183 Page 14_

_

* * *

_

Sai stopped on a giant branch that the _late_ Hokage's current dwelling place was located under. Climbing down the tree, he stepped quietly onto the soft dirt of the earth and hid in the shadows near the tent to see if he could gather any vital information before he reported _his_ findings to the blonde haired woman. It seemed Tsunade had awoken from her coma since he could identify her smooth commanding voice conversing with her black haired assistant, Shizune. Stepping closer to the large shelter, he listened more closely through the thin material of the yellow tent to the words being spoken. In shorter terms, he was eavesdropping.

The usually emotionless dark haired shinobi was able to pick up only tiny snippets of their talk but not the entire conversation. From what he was able to hear and comprehend, it appeared the two kunoichi inside were discussing the current complications that had arose in Konoha. From their spiteful tones of voices, he determined that they didn't really like Danzo all that much. In fact, it _really_ sounded like they wanted to strangle the old man, cut his impaired body into small chunks and pieces then bury them deep underground where no one would ever be able to find them.

He couldn't blame their hateful emotions though and their loathsome tones of voices since he _himself_ despised the broken bodied geezer. Sai never _liked_ the mysterious man even when he had first joined Root. At every approving nod and each accepting smile the old man sent his way, he would return them with one of his own _fake_ grins. There was something about his presence and the way he would smirk knowingly to one of his most loyal subordinates that made Sai develop distrust for him. To this very day, Sai _still_ disliked the man and never explained all the fine details of his missions and activities in his monthly reports. Not one ounce of regret or guilt plagued his heart as he honestly confessed to himself that he directly and intentionally lied to the disgusting Elder's face.

"Why couldn't Sakura explain this message _herself_?" Tsunade's solemn voice rang out in the still afternoon air. Sai's ears perked up at the sound of Sakura's name and his dark eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. So Konoha's Cherry Blossom had written a message for the Godaime Hokage?

'_**Herself**__?_ ` Judging from the earnest question she had just asked Shizune and from the worry and concern laced into her troubled voice, he was able to conclude three options. Sakura had either one: been thrown into jail for acts of rebellion (his pale pink lips formed a small smirk at the idea since that option was the most probable due to her naturally feisty attitude), two: had ran away on her own mission to save someone _important_ to her (Sai's midnight orbs narrowed as he thought of the one person no, _man_, she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with and didn't want killed; her precious _Sasuke-kun_) or three: had been captured by a group of strong male ninja intending to use her for the sole purpose of attaining _pleasure_ (his narrowed orbs darkened as he imagined ripping the limbs off those vile pieces of shit if they so much as touched a pink strand of hair on her beautiful head).

Deep inside, he was secretly hoping for option number one to be chosen. He would never admit it out loud but he cared for his enticing pink haired teammate _a lot _more than he should. The strong feelings he held for his appealing looking comrade was either: _love_, _lust_ or just ordinary _friendship. _Which of these feelings was the true honest to God emotion he felt? He didn't really know but, he knew one thing. Getting Sakura out of prison would be way easier as opposed to actually going out into the forest to stop her from doing something stupid, or saving her from a bunch of hormonal perverts.

"Apparently, she left to attend to some important matters that had come up." Shizune's grim reply reached his attentive ears. Sai's facial expression and tense muscles relaxed only _slightly_ as option number two was picked. Sakura running away on her own mission was still very, as the pineapple haired shinobi always says, "Troublesome." The dark haired male sighed as he thought about the petal haired woman who had left the village on a quest to save the _Uchiha_.

'_Why are Naruto and Sakura unable to forget about that damned man when that very same man had already forgotten about them!? The bastard Uchiha even proclaimed himself that he had cut all bonds with them from long ago! He had said they meant nothing to him so why? Why did those two idiots still strive to bring him back when the dream was absolutely futile? Oh right, it's because __**they**__, up to this very day, __**loved**__ and __**cared**__ for him like a __**family**__.` _Sai thought bitterly, jealousy enveloping his heart with its ugly green hand.

He wouldn't deny the feeling any longer and he wouldn't try to avoid it either since the emotion was _very_ real and wouldn't go _away_. His body knew it, his mind knew it and his _heart _knew it. The dark haired shinobi was, plain and simple, jealous of the _Uchiha_. Another sigh escaped his pale lips as he thought about his two ignorant teammates and their precious _Sasuke-kun_.

"Shizune!" Tsunade's command boomed inside the tent.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied eagerly.

"Get me some sake." You could hear the dark haired kunoichi gasp in bewilderment at the busty blonde's order. At once her small meek voice began reprimanding the Hokage for even thinking about sake when she had just awoken from a coma. Nevertheless, Tsunade's deadly tone made Shizune sigh in defeat and leave to take care of her master's request.

Sai smirked at the blonde's famous obsession towards sake. She _always _drank the warm tart liquid. You could tell from the pink tint on her cheeks and from her slightly clouded amber eyes every time someone reported to her office. He stood up and was about to head inside the large tent when her low smooth voice called out to him.

"You can come in now." She said coolly. So she _had _known that he was hiding outside the tent listening intently to their every word. An impressed smirk appeared on his flawless features as he gave small praise for the fiery woman.

He entered through the flap of the tent and instantly recognized the Godaime's pale yellow colored pigtails and her warm caramel eyes. She looked thin and fragile with deathly pale skin hanging onto her flesh and her wise almond shaped eyes were tired with age and fighting. There were bags under her hazel irises and her breathing was a little labored. At that moment, Sai was able to distinguish the elderly woman residing deep within the Hokage's young looking face. He was able to perceive that deep inside her wrinkleless and flawless looking body was a woman that had already experienced so much in life and possessed great wisdom to share with the entire village. He saw a woman that was fiery and hot on the outside but gentle and compassionate on the inside.

Sai's inky orbs softened as he evaluated the famous legendary loser. She was still worn from Pain's invasion and her body looked fatigued. He knew a few more days of rest would restore her back to her normally blazing self. Looking back at her pale face he saw a knowing mischievous smirk adorned on her weary looking features

"I just finished absorbing the details of a few problems and already I have another one?" She accused amusingly. Sai just shrugged his shoulders and stared at the blonde haired kunoichi sitting in front of him. Tsunade sighed as she finally asked him what he wanted, "Why are you here?"

"I have some important news from Kakashi regarding the _real _leader of Akatsuki that I need to report to you." He answered in a cool tone. Her honeysuckle irises narrowed and her eyebrows knit together in deep thought at Sai's reply.

'_The __**real**__ leader of Akatsuki huh?_ ` She was searching through her brain for any memories involving Akatsuki in which a person might have let slip or gave hints on who the organization's _true _leader was. She chewed on her thumb in concentration but then sighed in frustration as her mind came up blank.

"Okay Sai, spill it. Tell me _everything_." Tsunade ordered in a solemn voice.

"The first thing you need to know is that Naruto went into Kyuubi form and had reached eight tails in his fight with the sixth Pain." Sai said gravely. Tsunade's ochre orbs widened with shock.

'_N-Naruto reached eight tails!? Oh Kami-sama please let this report end well._ ` She was worried now for Naruto's well being but before she could ask, Sai interrupted with even more astonishing news.

"Right before his ninth tail began to take form the Fourth Hokage had appeared in his mind and calmed him down. I don't know _what_ exactly their conversation entailed but judging from Naruto's immediate return to his normal self, I'd say that the Fourth did something to seal the Kyuubi's power once again. Also, it would seem that the Yondaime Hokage is Naruto's _father_."

'_So the little brat finally found out who his __**father**__ was huh? Now, if only he'd realize he got his impish happy-go-lucky fiery attitude from his beautiful kind mother, __**Uzumaki Kushina**__._ ` She thought with an amused and warm glow in her toffee colored eyes. Her heart really went out for the boy since he never knew his parents. The little brat must be dancing around the village knowing his father was the great Yondaime Hokage; Konoha's Yellow Flash the greatest hero yet.

Sai's tone turned serious and professional as he spoke his next words, "The Yondaime Hokage revealed the identity of the _true _leader of Akatsuki to be..._Uchiha Madara_." Tsunade's eyes widened and her plump pink lips dropped open in total disbelief. There was no way! Her grandfather had defeated him in the Valley of the End!

"As of right now, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san are on their way to the meeting of the Five Kages to inform Raikage of the truth about Akatsuki. They also desire to convince him to forgive Sasuke and to allow Konoha to take care of Uchiha." Sai said monotonously.

Tsunade's already wide eyes widened even more at the news of the three male shinobis. "…T-Th…Th-Th…They…what!?" She yelled out furiously in the next instant. Team Seven was going to be death of her! At that exact moment Shizune came running in with only _one _bottle of sake tucked safely under her left arm and a tightly gripped kunai in her right.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama!? Is there an intruder!?" Shizune looked at the absolutely terrifying expression on her mentor's face and then at the emotionless serious face of the young Root Anbu shinobi standing right next to her.

'_What's going on!?_` She thought with confusion shining in her bag-rimmed orbs.

"Shizune! You stay here with the boy and whatever happens, do _not_ tell anyone _anything_. I need to attend to some _very_ serious matters that just came up. Understood!?" Tsunade spoke in a firm voice, every word laced with all seriousness; the Hokage looked absolutely deadly right now.

"H-Hai!" She stammered out her prompt reply and with that word of assurance, the dangerous blonde haired woman was gone. Shizune turned to the young man next to year with questioning eyes. Sai stared back at the Godaime's assistant and shrugged his shoulders taking out a brush and paper. He was going to prepare some animals in the case he was sent out to provide backup for the foolish ninja.

Her expression was livid and her angry honeysuckle eyes were loaded with numerous unanswered questions. Questions that she would definitely get answers for from those loathsome _Elders_ even if she had to _force_ the replies out of their crippled old bodies. Focusing her mind and chakra to zone in on the two geezers' chakra signatures, she found that they were not too far away from her own tent. They were resting in a slightly smaller light blue tent on the outskirts of the campsite. Coming to an abrupt halt at the entrance to their tent by using the heels of her sandals, yeah she was _that _angry, she barged in through the flap like she owned the small dwelling place.

Inside, Homura and Koharu were seated on a comfortable looking couch conversing about the future of Konoha. Catching sight of their wrinkly and snobby looking faces only served to fuel her growing rage.

Stopping their discussion about what Konohagakure's next course of action should be, the two wise _ancients_ looked up at the fuming blonde that had stomped into their temporary shelter. The woman, Koharu, opened her mouth to demand a reason as to why the other fiery woman had just come waltzing into Homura's and her tent.

"Tsunade-hime, why are you here?" The wise old woman asked coldly.

Tsunade countered the question with a question of her own; a question she would have never thought of ever asking had it not been for Sai's recent visit, "What _really _happened to…_Uchiha Madara_?" She demanded in a lethal voice. The times they were currently facing gave no more room for secrets to be kept. Everything hidden, every _lie_, every _cover-up_, every _false story_, needed to be accounted for _now _if the village wanted even a small _chance _at survival.

The two Elders turned to look at one another and gave each other a knowing look. They knew deep down that with the recent events taking place, the question would undoubtedly arise. They knew that they couldn't keep the dark horrifying truth of what _really _happened to one of Konoha's great clans all those years ago a cover-up story any longer; even if it was indirectly imposed. They also knew that now that Akatsuki had started moving, in a desperate attempt to collect all the tailed-beasts, secrets could no longer be kept as _secrets _if they wanted the village they were _protecting _so much to thrive and exist.

Homura and Koharu turned back to Tsunade with steady somber eyes. They would tell her _everything_ and…they did. They told her everything that unknowingly to them, Madara had told the sole survivor of their story.

They sighed as if they were suffering from a great burden, as if their hearts pleaded to be forgiven because their woeful spirits knew what they had done and they were guilty of a very grave sin. "Let us take you back, Tsunade-hime, to Konoha's very beginnings…" Homura began grimly in his gravelly voice and he didn't say humble since there was no _humbleness_ about the way Konohagakure was established. Their city was formed due to all the fighting the First Great Ninja War had generated with all the violence revolving around two immensely powerful clans; the Senjuu and the Uchiha. Oh yes, every person in that small tent thought, this was going to be a very _long_ _**day**_.

The two ancients of Konoha took turns sighing when it was their turn and took long pauses to reign in their overwhelming emotions. Telling the _true_ story of the Uchiha Massacre was very discomforting and an extremely arduous task. The topic itself was already overly delicate so explaining every single detail from how it all _began _to how it all _ended_ was painstakingly complicated and strenuous work. Every single emotion they had so carefully locked away into the deepest ravines of their hearts from that fateful night, came flooding back with tremendous force. It was almost _too much_ for them to handle but they did it, they told her _everything_; _all of it_.

Tsunade had some eye poppers and some jaw dropping moments but, nothing could compare to the utterly remorseful and the totally devastated expression she bore at those horrible words. "Itachi wiped out his entire clan…on the orders of…_Konoha_." Homura said with so much regret laced into his words; just like the guilty man he was. Everything she thought she knew about the Uchiha's was plucked right off the shelf from the library of knowledge in her mind, and thrown into a raging fire. The Uchiha's, one of Konoha's most powerful clans if not the _most _powerful, had been completely wiped off from the face of the Earth on the orders of _Konoha_!? That sorrowful question kept replaying in her mind, solidifying the horrible truth.

_Konoha _was responsible for that clan's _destruction_. _Konoha _was at fault for the loss of many _innocent_ lives. _Konoha_ was to blame for all the interminable sadness and pain that _Uchiha Sasuke _had to _suffer_ from. Tsunade wanted to throw up and beat herself into a bloody pulp because she had been living for these past few years thinking it was the Uchihas' own _fault_ for raising such a bloodthirsty _monster_. Itachi had been _innocent_ and Konoha had been _guilty_.

Despite all the mind numbing news and heartbreaking words, Tsunade had absorbed each and every bit of information they had fed her and memorized them into the very depths of her mind. When the lives of a whole community, a whole village, were put into your two hands, you had to be able to adapt to any situation that threatened those two hands from letting go. So that's what Tsunade did. She accepted the cold hard truth no matter how much her heart grieved for it to be false and leveled her head.

She would make sure that once Konohagakure was up and running again, everyone would know of the truth. She would make sure not one soul lived without realizing this: that the Uchiha's were a kind and gentle clan that had only sought the right to live peacefully in the village, but turned bitter because of the ill will the villagers had sent their way. It was the citizens', no, all of the _village's_ fault the respectable clan wasn't here living happily and she would make sure _Uchiha Sasuke_ got his well deserved apology from every single inhabitant of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

"Idate." Sakura said warmly, a giant smile gracing her lips. She hadn't seen him since that race back in the Land of Tea. He was already quite the good-looking young man back then. They were thirteen while he had been sixteen so now that she was _sixteen_ that meant that the brunette in front of her was _nineteen. _Now he was a very handsome, still _young_, man with warm inviting chocolate orbs and soft messy hair. He had broad shoulders and a broad chest to match and his skin was flawless and was slightly tanned. Plus, Idate was _tall_! The top of her head only reached his _mouth_! Overall she gave an approving and admiring look at the man in front of her.

Idate could only smile warmly in return revealing a set of perfectly straight pearly whites. Sakura blushed and almost _swooned _at his charming smile. If he set one foot in Konoha, she was sure it would make all the women go crazy with lust. A cocky smirk adorned his handsome face at the pink tint, which only darkened at the look he directed towards her, which flamed on her cheeks. Long gone was the naïve little girl he had met a few years ago and now in front of him, stood a very alluring, very beautiful young woman with curves in all the right _places_. To add to her already appealing _body_, her skin was absolutely flawless and looked so soft to the touch and her eyes were a startling emerald green, in contrast to her short silky hair which framed her face perfectly. She looked _fragile_ but he knew she was _far _from it.

"Wow Sakura…you've _grown_." He said admiringly, a charming smile decorating his handsome face once again. Sakura could only giggle in reply as Idate shamelessly _ogled _her a _second _time. "_Geez_ Idate. I _know_ I'm giving you rock hard _hard-ons_ but could you tone down your staring? I'm a little scared of that look in your eyes; it's like you want to _eat _me." She teased, her rosy pink lips forming a coy smile. "Trust me…I definitely _would_." He muttered shamelessly with a devilish smirk, no blush on his face, while _staring_ at her _breasts_.

Sakura put a strong grip on his chin and brought his _flirtatiously _warm chocolate orbs to meet her own pools of jade glinting with silent amusement. A few seconds later though, her amused expression turned serious and her eyes turned hard. Idate raised an auburn eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor and at remembering that his journey to Konoha was abruptly interrupted. With his eyes, he asked her to explain why she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Sakura sighed and looked at Idate with something akin to desperation lingering inside her deep viridian pools. "Idate…are you…by any chance…headed to Konoha?" Idate's muddy brown orbs widened at the rosette's coincidental question.

"Yes…" He replied slowly thinking of any reason as to why Sakura would need to know that. "When I heard about…you know…" His deep masculine voice was low and gentle remembering the news of Konoha being invaded by Akatsuki and being almost totally decimated, "I told Wasabi-sama that I would run over and help out as much as I could to rebuild the village. After all, you guys helped me win the race a few years ago for the honor of the clan so I thought I'd repay my debt." Sakura let out a great sigh of relief at the answer that she was hoping to hear.

"Idate…" She started softly, "Could you maybe hand deliver this message to Tsunade-sama? I have something very important I need to do." Sakura looked up at the man standing before her with pleading eyes. He was her only chance, well not really since she could always find another animal but that would take hours and it would only delay her mission more, to deliver this vital report.

Idate stared at the ground with a thoughtful expression then looked back at her and his eyes crinkled into half moons as he answered with a large smile, "Sure beautiful, anything for a woman as lovely as _you_." He replied back flirtatiously but truth backed up his every word. Sakura's whole face lit up at his answer and pulled him into a bone crushing hug with her face buried deep into his chest. Idate tensed at the girl's sudden assault but then slowly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her petite form and held her gently. He laughed as he heard her muttering something inaudibly and teased her brazenly by whispering into her ear in a husky voice, "I know you want to just _kiss_ and _lick_ my _very_ sexy body all over at this _moment_ but, I have a village to help restore and a message to deliver."

Sakura let go at once with a dark blush burning on her cheeks at his implication and smacked his arm hard which earned her a loud yelp of pain and a groan. Giving him one last bright smile and a kiss on his cheek, Sakura murmured a tender goodbye then vanished with the wind. Idate snapped out of his stunned stupor when the pink haired beauty had kissed him and swore loudly as he raced towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves with great speed. At this rate he would never make it until he was ninety!

On the outside, he muttered gentle curses with no malicious intent towards the petal haired woman yet his earthy irises revealed otherwise. Deep inside, he was praying to Kami-sama to keep her safe and he was wishing her the best of luck on whatever mission she was on.

A pink blur whizzed through the trees as she tried to make up for lost time because each minute, each precious second, was majorly vital to save the _Uchiha's _ass_. _ She had spent a total of thirty minutes searching for something to deliver her damned message! Sakura's muscles were on fire and they screamed for her to at least slow down but she wouldn't; she _couldn't_. No more time could be wasted because every second lost was a second death approached closer to _him._ Her emerald eyes hardened with determination and she gritted her teeth as she ignored the searing pain in her tired muscles. She would rescue that bastard even if her legs fell off from pure exhaustion.

* * *

A total of six shinobi traveled through the forest of the Land of Fire as they ran with all purposefulness to reach the Kages' conference. The three oblivious Kumo ninja ran with a tiny special seed situated deep within the blond man's knapsack. The small seed was used as a tracking device by the three Konoha shinobi silently trailing and following the chakra signals it emitted. The brown haired man of their team was attuned to that chakra and so they were able to _tag along_.

Naruto's pools of sea blue focused on the three cloud ninjas a distance away. They were going through so much trouble to rescue their master and he promised them he would help find their teacher no matter what. He was able to tell from the looks in their eyes that they genuinely cared about the man named, Killerbee, even though he was a jinchuuriki. Those shinobi up ahead weren't afraid of the monster that was sealed within this certain man and instead adored him. The dark red haired female _especially_ loved their master since she was the angriest one out of the three. Naruto's eccentric blue eyes softened as he thought about the bond their team shared. They were similar to Team Seven with the exception of their _sensei_ being _unwillingly_ taken while his team lost their _close friend/brother _who _willingly_ left.

Naruto remembered the promise he had made to Sakura three years ago when the teme had first ran away. She had looked so _torn_, so _heartbroken_ at that time, he couldn't _stand it_. With a brave face and in an equally brave voice, he had declared with a grand smile that he would bring Sasuke back. That was his promise to his rosette haired teammate/_sister_; his promise of a _lifetime_. He wouldn't _break_ that promise because he would _definitely_ bring Sasuke back home where he _belonged_ and _nothing_ would be able to stop him; absolutely and positively _nothing_.

He promised he wouldn't stop trying until there were little Sasukes and Sakuras running around the village. He had long since accepted the fact that Sakura would never love him the way _he_ loved her and had instead moved on. Now he only saw her as a little sister he could tease endlessly and mercilessly. He wouldn't stop trying until Sasuke was actually _present _to take his place as best man at Naruto's and _Hinata's_ wedding. Surprisingly, he had discovered that he held intimate feelings for the pale eyed beauty when she had so boldly and so sincerely confessed her _love_ for _him_ in her valiant attempt to protect him from Pain. He would make sure _Hinata's_ and _his _children ended up with at least one of _Sasuke's_ and _Sakura's_ kids. Naruto promised that both the bastard and his pastel haired teammate would achieve their destined happy ending with each other.

The blonde haired blue eyed man promised he would return to Konoha with Sasuke this time. Even if the teme broke his _legs_, he would then use one arm to hold on to the teme with an iron grip and the other to drag them back. If the lone Uchiha decided to break his _arms_ too, he would just use his _teeth_ to clamp down onto the raven haired man's arm and never let go so they could flop back together. If the obsidian eyed shinobi shattered all his _pearly whites_ into dust, then he would just _curse_ Sasuke into coming back home with him while glaring daggers at his body. Then if Sasuke truly decided to end his _life_, then Naruto would just _haunt_ him for the rest of the teme's years until he returned to Konoha.

Then, once Sasuke had returned, he'd help rebuild the village and become the next Hokage. He would be put down in history as the _strongest_ most _powerful_ Hokage to have ever lived. Also the funniest and the handsomest if he could add. His pretty blue irises sparkled brightly with conviction and resolution to save the teme; his _brother_. He wouldn't fail; not this time. With those last words of determination in mind he passed Yamato and Kakashi to lead the group onwards in their mission; a white hot fire radiating from his sea colored orbs.

'_What_ _does he think he's doing!? The idiot…_` Yamato thought, an annoyed expression flittering onto his features.

'_Hmm it would seem Naruto's spirits have considerably risen to greater heights…_` The silver haired jounin mused with a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

This rescue operation would be the first thrilling and most adrenaline pumping mission he's had in a few years. Oh yes, he would be greatly _challenged_ and very _entertained_.

* * *

"Sasuke-san." Juugo's kind voice called out through the slow falling snow. Sasuke turned around from where he was sitting on a big boulder to where Juugo landed with a thud behind him, his deep inky orbs ordering the gentle spirited man to report his findings. "We've found a route. It's an underground tunnel that leads to behind the building a few hundred meters from here. Large boulders and the thick snow shield the entrances on both sides from view. Also, a forest divides the guards forming a barrier on the hill from the backside of the building with the entrance situated within the vicinity of the trees. Guarding the back entrance to the building are two heavily armed samurais." He relayed the information in a soft tone.

"There's a chance we might need to camp out for the time being." Sasuke stated coolly knowing Juugo would understand what he was asking about.

"Another underground tunnel, located within the forest, leads to a huge enclosed cave with air vents blowing in fresh air. The cave is hidden in a mountain not too far from the conference building and is not visible to the samurais." Juugo murmured quietly.

Sasuke "Hned" and gave a small acknowledging nod which was his way of saying thanks. "Karin…Suigetsu let's go. Zetsu, return to Madara. We have everything under control." The lone Uchiha ordered in a cool emotionless voice.

Suigetsu just grunted and rubbed his tired eyes as he stood up from the giant rock he was sitting on and came to where Sasuke and Juugo where standing. Karin quietly got down from the tree branch she was standing on and stood next to the handsome young male. Zetsu, at Sasuke's commanding tone of voice, glared daggers at the dark haired brat which had no effect and slowly vanished into the ground muttering curses at the man's superiority complex. Once Zetsu had disappeared, Sasuke told Juugo to lead them to the hidden cave.

Upon entering the underground tunnels, Karin immediately latched onto the muscular arm of the Uchiha pleading she was afraid of the dark and would let go once they were outside again. His deep pools of onyx closed in annoyance and a sigh escaped his closed lips. When they were outside again and headed for the next tunnel, Karin _still _didn't let go stating that they were going to walk inside another dark tunnel again anyways. Sasuke just grunted in irritation and trudged on towards the cave, all the while, his left eyebrow was twitching, ready to just burn the red head's arm off. At last they had reached the cave and he instantly vanished out of Karin's grasp.

He chose to rest against the wall of the cave with his left leg propped up and his right leg stretched out. His left arm rested on top of his left knee and his right arm rested on his right thigh. Sasuke was tired as _fuck_ and needed as much rest as he could get. He looked back at all of Team Hawk and decided the whole _team _needed rest judging from their worn looking bodies and their fatigued expressions. Closing his obsidian orbs to finally fall asleep, they popped open wide as something or _someone_, had decided to lie down between his legs and against his chest with their _face_ nestled into his neck.

Glaring at the mop of red that had appeared suddenly, he ground out in a deadly warning voice, "Karin…" The ruby eyed woman just snuggled into the warmth he provided with a contented sigh and said in low tone so no one besides Sasuke heard her, "I'm cold and I won't be able to sleep which means I can't rest. Then I won't have any energy for tomorrow and my tracking abilities won't work as well." But Sasuke just growled and told her to get off but she didn't budge. Looking at her face he saw her eyes closed and he listened to her even breathing. He deduced that she had fallen asleep so he tried to pick her up to place her against the wall but, she had _latched_ onto his shirt. Trying one more time to lay her down against the wall, he stood up and cursed silently in his head as her hands just gripped on _tighter_ to his white shirt.

Picking her up _again_, he went back to their original positions deeming it _useless_ to even _try_ anymore. She wasn't going to _let go_ no matter how much he pulled on her arms or dropped her down. Plus, he was too _tired_ and didn't want to waste any more _energy_ on putting some distance between them. Giving one last heavy sigh he closed his weary inky irises and fell into a light sleep with the red head snuggled into his chest. Unbeknownst to him, there was a devious smirk on her face which quickly vanished as she inhaled his dark musky scent, let out one more sigh of pleasure and dozed off with her face buried into his neck.

From the other side of the cave, Suigetsu glared harshly at the two shinobi who had decided to get all _lovey dovey _and_ cozy_ and slept soundly in each other's arms. There was a gnawing feeling in his heart at the sight of his two companions _cuddling_. He felt like he wanted to _rip_ Sasuke's head and arms off. He wanted to _chop_ his body into little _pieces_ with his sword and -!

Suigetsu stopped and his eyes widened at the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. The silver haired male grunted and closed his eyes to try to fall asleep.

'_What the __**fuck**__ is wrong with me? Tch, I'm probably just really tired. Yeah, that's it, I'm just __**tired**__._ ` He said the last part over and over and eventually let the darkness of sleep consume him. His eyes closed with that reason but his painfully beating heart, was telling a whole other story.

Juugo had watched everything from his spot just inside the entrance with apprehending eyes.

'_It's okay Suigetsu-san; I know Sasuke-san doesn't hold feelings like __**that**__ for Karin-san._ ` He thought comfortingly for the violet eyed ninja a few meters away from him. Closing his eyes with that last thought and with one last look at the two tangled up shinobi, he let sleep and rest envelop him as his body pleaded and begged for it. He wasn't _afraid_ of going _berserk_ because he knew Sasuke would stop him. The Uchiha was a _light_ sleeper after all and would _wake up_ at the first sound of his yelling.

Team Hawk slept in the cave, not knowing what or _who_ they would encounter the following day.

* * *

Sakura stopped to catch her breath as she finally made it to the place where the meeting of the Five Kages would occur. She lied down on the tree branch and stared up at the hilltop where the building stood proudly. There were samurai surrounding the entire perimeter. They were watching over the village since they had no ninja and she knew they couldn't see her because the thick snow covered foliage of the tree she was in hid her from view.

Sakura relaxed her tired muscles and decided to rest in the tree. No use in attempting to save Sasuke if she didn't even have the _energy_ to even deliver one _normal_ punch. Her viridian orbs slowly shut closed as she snuggled deeper into her cloak she had brought along. Tomorrow she would see if she could find a way through that barricade of samurai then stop Sasuke. She knew he was probably camping out with his team somewhere in the forest. Her mind and body shut down for the night as she dreamt about all the good times Team Seven had when they were still _together_. She remembered all the memories and all the happy moments in her life when it was just Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and her; when it was just the _fou_r of them.

* * *

**A/N:** We presented you with this chapter and so we hope, dear readers, that you enjoyed it. The standard reminder still applies but not enforced if you even remember it. Advice, feedback and constructive criticism (flames included), are heartily accepted. We don't know when the next chapter will be posted but we hope you guys will sit tight and be patient. Thanks for reading everyone, we're overjoyed at all the support and alerts/favorites adds and for all the reviews we've received.

_-Mr. Obsidian_


	5. Pink, Black, and Yellow Heads

**A/N:** Hello dear readers, we're glad to be back in America! I had a lot of fun, did many things and encountered many old and new faces. If you want to know what kind of stuff we did there in the Philippines, just ask. Wow…dark chakra…Sasuke? Kishimoto…you're stealing **my** idea. No, I'm bluffing sir. What do you think will happen to Team Seven? Will Sakura end up with Sasuke or Naruto? Will they all die? I don't know because the manga chapters are not out yet! Something immensely terrible has occurred today so please excuse any future parts of the story that are anything less than amazing.

Also, I have just read two amazing books as of recently. The sequel just came out yesterday (the day before I wrote this **A/N**) and they are both unbelievably mind blowing. They are more exhilarating and more heart pumping than the Twilight Saga in my opinion. I won't share the titles of the books as of right now because I want to be a little selfish for a while. I don't want the book to become an overnight celebrity like Twilight and then all of a sudden everyone starts reading it. This annoys me to no end. Okay, enough of my pointless blabbering for now and if you know what books I'm talking about, then by all means send me a message or something.

Wait! I have _one_ _more_ thing to say. Sorry everyone that this chapter took so long to post. I'm not having writer's block I promise but I am having a _writer's block_. Which means homework is _blocking_ me from _writing_. Totally insignificant, unimportant and futile _homework; _absolutely disgusting!

Sasuke's gone psychopathic…

_-Mr. Obsidian_

**Disclaimer:** Us: Oh Naruto, Naruto! Wherefore art thou Naruto?

Kishimoto: He is with me in the East, and you all will be toasted by the sun.

**Warning:** ESRB Rating: **M**=Mature for Blood, Violence and Sexuality Ages 17+

Normal

'_Thoughts`_

'**Inner`**

"Dialogue"

Sorry to keep you lads and laddies a waitin'! Now, without further ado, we bring you _All I Want Is_.

"_For Naruto's sake, for Konoha's sake, we need to do something ourselves instead of always relying on him." _

_-Naruto Chapter 459 Page 07

* * *

_

**Pink, Black and Yellow Heads**_

* * *

_

Sakura's eyelids flew open and she sat up, a kunai ready in her hand, at the sound of a bird's shriek. She looked out through the gaps in her tree and analyzed her surroundings. There were footprints in the snow but they were animal tracks. No signs of human traverse could be seen so she hasn't been discovered; she was still safe but only _for now_. The pink haired beauty looked through the thick foliage once again to check on the samurais. They were currently facing the North side of Iron Country while she was on the South side and wouldn't see her if she came out of her tree. She pumped chakra into her legs and carefully jumped down from the thick branch and straightened up, stretching her muscles and bringing a glowing hand to soothe sore limbs.

Her emerald irises looked to the sky for hints on the time of day and found that it was still early morning. Looking around her, she caught squirrels snatching acorns from nearby trees and taking them to their burrows. Birds were perched up in their nests, covering their eggs with their bodies to keep them safe and warm. The land was covered in a slightly thick blanket of clean pure white snow. Glancing up at the sky, she saw some big fluffy clouds with swirls at the top. Rays of Light from the sun that hit the snow made the country glow silver yet it wasn't blinding.

'_Iron Country's scenery is breathtaking. Too bad it'll become a battlefield pretty soon._ ` Sakura thought with regret; solemnity masking her porcelain features.

She quickly packed her gear, ate a small portion of her food and leapt into the coverage of the trees. Out of the three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and her, she was the most adept to chakra and so was easily able to sense his chakra. He was a few miles, maybe four or five, away from her and judging from the slow rhythmic flare of his signature, he was asleep. Zoning in on his location, she identified three more chakra signature's close by. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to gather as much information about his new teammates from what she could feel.

'_One's is dark and malevolent and is very large. It's flaring so rabidly and so wildly like an uncontrolled fire. This person must be dangerous and must be the brawns of the group._ ` Sakura made a mental note to steer clear of this person as long as she could; he was overly malicious.

'_Another's is average but sharp and controlled. It sends out small unnoticeable waves that travel back to her. This person must be some kind of tracker and healer. The last one's size is slightly above average and is fluid in movement. This person must use some kind of special ninjutsu. ` _Her plump pink lips formed a thin line and her jade orbs hardened as she speculated Sasuke's team. Yes, they seemed strong and yes, they did have striking similarities to that of Kakashi, Naruto and her. The thought of replacements caused her heart to beat painfully but also guiltily for they too have someone on Team Seven that resembles Sasuke; Sai.

Sakura slowed her pace jumping from tree to tree as she approached her destination. She had long since passed the Samurais. This morning, she had cast a genjutsu on the unsuspecting warriors and when she was a fair distance into the perimeter, she released it. When they come to, it will be like they had been staring at the exact same scenery and hadn't seen a pink haired woman darting through the forest. Stopping behind a large tree, she looked down the hill at two guards that were guarding a back door. They were currently talking to each other in hushed voices, probably talking about something secretive.

Before they knew what hit them, a strong breeze rushed past them and opened the doors to the building. Quickly grabbing for a door handle, the guards pulled them shut unknowingly letting in a certain pastel haired kunoichi. Sakura smiled triumphantly as the two guards outside fell victim to her genjutsu. How easily they succumbed to such a low ranking technique! She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughs that were threatening to burst out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? What's a beautiful young woman doing walking alone through dangerous hallways? There could be malicious and lecherous men walking around."

'_Dammit! I thought I made sure no one was nearby when I snuck in! I guess he hid his chakra signature. He must be an advanced samurai._ ` Sakura thought irritably as she turned around to stare into the face of her catcher. She couldn't see his face because of the mask but she could definitely see his mouth which was in the form of a _very_ suggestive smirk. Looking at his armor she judged that he was of medium height and had a stocky build. He looked strong.

"Oh _really_? I haven't seen _any_ yet." Sakura replied in an innocent tone with bright eyes while on the inside she was thinking of a hundred different ways to mutilate him.

'_You're the only lecher I see you disgusting old pervert._ ` The thought provoked her anger to bubble out in waves which the man surely felt. He started to back away in slow steps as the now lethal looking woman before him advanced up.

"Why are you backing up hmmm?" Sakura asked with a mischievous glint, sugar, sweet as honey dripping off every word.

"W-What are you-"The man was cut off as she quickly appeared behind him and knocked him out with one of her most powerful genjutsu. She quickly grabbed his collar and dragged him into a nearby utility closet to hide him.

The petal haired woman snorted at how _easy_ it was to knock him out and swiftly but quietly ran to her destination. Last night she had decided to wait for Sasuke and his team to approach the meeting while she hid in the room they would surely need to pass through. Then she would convince him to return to Konoha even if she was killed doing it. That bastard was not going to slip from their grasps again. Not this time. With this final thought in mind and a bright fire burning in her evergreen orbs, Sakura hid herself behind some crates and waited for the moment Sasuke crossed paths with her once again.

* * *

A dark haired male slowly opened his eyes to reveal slightly hazed obsidian irises. He yawned and tried to get up but was quickly pulled down again by a pair of _arms_ tightly holding on to his body. Looking down at what was currently nuzzling his neck he saw a mop of red hair, black thick rimmed glasses and instantly remembered who this mystery _woman_ was. It was Karin. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and an annoyed expression took over his features as he recalled her latching onto him last night before they went to sleep.

'_Damn she's annoying…_` with this final thought, he disappeared out of her arms and poofed in the middle of the cave causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Oof! Ugh…` Karin groaned as she suddenly woke from the crash and rubbed her sore nose. She looked up and caught sight of her team leader glaring at her with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"A-Aagh…h-how did I get there!? You pulled me in while we were asleep didn't you Sasuke!" Karin spluttered embarrassed by her actions, her whole face burning a bright pink.

"Hn. Don't do it again." Sasuke ordered and muttered "annoying" under his breath but she still heard it. "Suigetsu, Juugo. Wake up. We're setting out." He commanded in a stern voice, leaving no room for complaints and objections.

At the sound of their names being called, both shinobi began to stir from their dreamless slumber and come back to the real world. Suigetsu yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood up. Sleeping against a hard sharp wall is _not _good for a person's back he concluded as he massaged his aching spine. Juugo quietly stood up and put on his cloak ready to begin the invasion of the Meeting of the Five Kages.

"Pack up and let's go." The brooding young male vanished from the cave and reappeared outside on the snow. Today is the day they would take down Danzo and the other Kages. Today is the day he would obtain his revenge on one of the three geezers of Konohagakure. He would make sure that they pay the price of massacring his clan; the Uchiha Clan. Oh yes, they would pay dearly. Shortly after coming outside, his other three partners appeared in 'poofs' behind him.

Having photographic memory, Sasuke was able to remember the exact path back to the building and in less than ten minutes they arrived at the back of the meeting point and found that the guards were currently chatting away letting their guards down. Attaining access would _not_ be difficult at _all_. Compared to the young Uchiha, the two men were tiny vulnerable ants. But he was no fool, he knew better than to knock them unconscious. The other samurai in the vicinity would _definitely_ notice and alert their leader. Instead, he opted for distracting them with an illusion from his Sharingan.

A smirk graced his features at how easy it was to sneak into the building. '_How pathetic._ ` A dark glint shone in his eyes as with each stealthy step they took, they got one step closer to their goal.

"Karin." The command left his lips cold, emotionless and demanding obedience. "Hai Sasuke." The ruby eyed kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated on the signatures in the building immediately pinpointing a large mass of them in one area. Judging from the sheer quantity and the power that was emanating from the room, it was pretty obvious that, that's where the meeting was taking place.

"Down this hallway and into that room. Once inside we should be directly on top of the meeting room." She replied, a serious tone entering her usually flirtatious voice.

Sasuke just "hned" and led the way in the direction Karin pointed out. '_So the meeting is underground huh? ` _Amusement showed on his face at the thought of the meeting's location.

He saw the door but didn't stop to check if someone was inside first. After all, he was _Uchiha Sasuke_ right? Wrong and now, he wished he had because he just encountered someone that was sure to put a dent in his plans. '_Oh fuck me. What the hell is __**she**__ doing here?_ ` The rest of his team came to a slow halt behind him and stared at the person in front of them.

"Why did you stop? Do you know her?" Suigetsu asked curiously. '_Please let him know her! Please let him know her! She's hot and __**way**__ more appealing than __**Karin**__!_ ` The silver haired man pleaded in his mind as he scrutinized the pink haired green eyed beauty standing a few feet from him.

"Who is she!?" Karin spat out disgusted, as if the girl in front of her was nothing more than a piece of trash. '_Do her and Sasuke __**know**__ each other!? They better not because he is __**mine **__and mine__** only**__!_ ` She seethed in her head, a deep glare set on her face and contempt already shining in her ruby red eyes. Her face was beginning to contort into a displeased frown.

'_Of course __**she**__ would hate __**her**__. She hates __**any**__ girl within twelve feet of __**Sasuke**__._ ` Suigetsu thought annoyed while rolling his eyes.

'_I wonder who she is._ ` Juugo stared at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. Of course, he could never hate anyone just by looking at them. He had to get to know them first before he could really judge them.

After a few seconds pause, the identity of the mystery woman was revealed as Sasuke spoke the one name he's often thought about while away from Konohagakure. "Sakura."

* * *

Surprise took over her porcelain features as she stared at the group standing before her eyes. She didn't expect them to arrive so fast! At least not for another hour or two! But here they were, looking strong and ready, murder rolling off of Sasuke in waves especially. And here she was, getting comfortable and getting her thoughts, words and body ready for when he came bursting in. Everything she had been contemplating on for the past few minutes flew right out the window at the sight of her old teammate.

His hair was longer and was even messier than before but it still suited him. His coal eyes were just as smoldering as when they were younger, maybe even more. His aristocratic features were still perfection and his skin, flawless. Plus, she could see a little stubble along his jaw and chin. She could easily tell his body was in good shape too, lean and lithe but still muscular. Even from a few feet away, his scent still invaded her nose and she almost moaned at his smell. It was woody and musky and all _man_. He was at least a head taller than her standing at 5'10 but there was still potential to grow. She had to admit, even though she now pretty much despised him with every ounce of her being, Sasuke was a _very_ fine and _very_ perfect example of the male specimen.

Glancing at the other shinobi with him she noticed a red haired girl about their age with fiery cinnamon orbs and a messy mismatched hairstyle. She was about her height maybe a _little _bit taller. Her skin was smooth and had no blemishes as far as she could see. Perfume, which _obviously_ came from her, wafted through the air and it made Sakura want to throw up. '_What kunoichi wears perfume while she's out on a mission? What's she trying to do? Make their nostrils bleed to death?_ ` And her outfit…how ridiculous! A long sleeved blouse that revealed her navel and a very short shorts. This girl was seriously a slut! If she didn't know any better she would guess that this fiery red head was on the team only for Sasuke.

Actually she would bet _all _her money that she was _definitely_ with them for Sasuke and him _only_. '_Well of course she's here for Sasuke. I can't believe I used to be like that when I was young._ ` Sakura thought with disdain then rested he eyes on the next minion. Standing right next to the _slut,_ and to Sasuke's right, was a silvery-white haired boy that also looked to be about their age. He had violet eyes and sharp razor teeth that strangely resembled those of Kisame. His skin was smooth with no hair like Sasuke and blemish free. He wore a violet sleeveless shirt that matched his pale purple orbs and navy pants with sandals. He had a slight boyish quality that Sakura found a little adorable yet intimidating because of his lethal looking chompers.

The last boy, or _man_, had orange hair and matching orange irises. He had a stocky yet muscular build but his eyes conveyed to her so much more. She could see a tormented soul, wanting release from the grasp of a beast. It was as if there was a monster inside him that would just come out and take control over him; like Naruto…She looked deeper and found an amazingly peaceful man inside. A man that wouldn't harm without perfectly good reason and a man that was kind-hearted. Sakura's lips formed a gentle smile at Juugo and her eyes softened because at that moment she knew she would help this man with whatever his raging heart was conflicted; it was a promise.

Setting her eyes on the lone Uchiha once again, her facial expression returned to that determined fiery gleam. This was her chance, her chance to bring him back. There was no room for failure or mistakes since any loop hole would give him the chance to escape from her grasp. She couldn't turn back anymore and wait on the sidelines as others did all the difficult work for her. This was it, either Sasuke returned to Konoha _peacefully _or she was going to _make _him return with her own power. '_Time to come home…Sasuke_`

The thought gave Sakura the strength to speak her next words clearly and confidently. "Hello…Sasuke" The name left her lips without her faltering or stuttering.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. Even after three years he was still the same jackass he was when they were genin.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his unchanging personality. '_Of course he still has an ice cube around his heart._ `

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring you back home Sasuke." It wasn't a tiny meek answer but a full retort; snobbish actually.

"Well don't waste your time because I'm not coming back." And there he goes being a total stubborn dick the petal haired maiden thought with annoyed eyes.

"If you can give me one good reason as to why you don't want to come back home then I'll let you be."

'_Tch like I'll actually let you go again. Yeah right._ ` A small smirk graced her lips at her statement. She too could be stubborn when she chose to be. Just another thing she inherited from her mentor.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't need to give _you_ a reason for why he doesn't want to go back to that pathetic excuse of a village! If he doesn't want to go home then he-"Karin started but was interrupted by Sasuke who looked back at her with a cold look and already her mouth shut and the blabbering halted. Sakura was glaring daggers at this _slut_ who dared to defile her village.

"The only _thing _pathetic here, is _you_!" She bit back icily, glaring daggers into her skull. "Heh Now there's something I can finally agree with!" Suigetsu chided in with a smirk.

"Shut up Suigetsu! You're more pathetic than me with all your whining and complaining." Karin yelled back angrily. "Well at least I can actually _fight_ someone. What can _you_ do hmm?" The snowy haired shinobi taunted, his smirk growing wider.

At this point Karin was seething but she chose not to give him an answer. She was afraid all her words would come out in jumbled unintelligible phrases that would surely make her appear a fool. Instead she settled for placing her gaze on the pink haired freak in front of her and returned her glare with one of her own. "My intentions and plans are of no concern to you so get out of my way. If you do I'll let you go unharmed." Sasuke demanded emotionlessly bringing all the attention back to the predicament at hand yet his eyes hinted at annoyance and anger.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm not the same little girl you left on that bench three years ago. I realize now what I should have realized back then. Fawning over you every single time my eyes caught sight of you. Thinking about you ever second of every minute of every hour of every day, never letting any other thoughts run across my mind. Everything else to me was insignificant compared to you." Sakura's voice was calm and her gaze became hard.

"You were the most precious thing to me back then. I would have gladly given up my life if it had meant your survival; I'd do anything. But now…now I know…now I know what I felt for you when we were still together, as a team, was silly childish infatuation. I was foolish and naïve. The day you left I began to train under Tsunade and transformed into something I've only ever dreamed of. I finally became _strong_." Something akin to a fire began to burn inside her glassy emerald orbs as she assembled every thought, emotion and explained them to him.

"And over the years I came to realize where my place was. I came to realize what my true intentions were for you…to bring you back to Konoha whether by your willingness to return or forcing you for the sake of Naruto." With that final statement Sakura's whole face projected her conviction and dedication to bring him back. Body tensing like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey, she prepared her body to fight incase Sasuke chose to do this the _hard_ way.

Smirking his usual arrogant smirk, the young Uchiha unwaveringly unsheathed his sword, Kusanagi, and in an instant was in his fighting stance. "You still talk talk _way_ too much." The sound of clashing metal rang throughout the room as former teammates fought for their own reasons. The painstakingly handsome man's goal's to obtain more _revenge_ and the stunningly beautiful damsel's goal's to make him _return_.

* * *

"W-W-…T-That's! Is what they said really true!?" Shizune asked shocked. Sai just stared at the busty blonde sitting cross-legged in the front of them, calmly sipping her sake her tired amber eyes closed. The two shinobis just received the _truth_ about the Uchiha's and were having a hard time soaking it in.

'_**Orders**__!? __**Konoha**__ ordered Itachi to kill them off!?_` This thought passed through their minds repeatedly. Each time made the whole scenario seem more and more improbable. It was impossible! Why would Konoha _order_ such a thing? It just couldn't be.

"I didn't believe them when I first heard the truth either but eventually my heart gave in. It knew what I already started to realize. The Elders weren't lying, they were telling the truth; the _whole_ truth. Konoha had really ordered Itachi to massacre his family." Tsunade's heart was heavy when she explained to them the horrible story of the Uchiha massacre but she wasn't totally crushed. Who wouldn't feel like shit after finding out your village leaders were responsible for the annihilation of a noble clan when for such a long time, you believed it was just a crazy psychopathic lunatic who was just lusting for blood.

"B-But why would Konoha _desire_ such a thing!?" Shizune demanded. Her heart just couldn't believe such a great and dignified village such as Konoha would do such a terrible crime yet alone _think _of it.

"It's Konoha's own fault the Uchiha's aren't here any longer." Tsunade deadpanned. Both ninjas sitting by her nearly fell back in bewilderment.

'_**Konoha's**__ fault!?_` Once again they were incredibly shell shocked.

"_Konoha's _fault!? _**Konoha's**_fault!? How is it _Konoha's _fault!?" Her innocent apprentice inquired hotly. "The village leaders would never d-"She was cut off at Tsunade's sudden interruption.

"What would you have done…?" The tough blonde whispered quietly but her eyes were now open and a silent rage was building up, threatening to spill over in angry tears. "What would you have done…knowing the whole village despised you for no good reason?" Her voice was rising in evenly spaced increments. "What would you have done knowing every single place you went to, there were always people staring at you with reproachful eyes. What would you have done!? Huh!?" And finally everything bottled up inside her exploded into a fit of tears. Once you hear the truth, the guilt and regret is great enough so that your heart will throb painfully every second of every minute starting from the moment your ears receive the words.

"The villagers disliked the Uchiha clan and despised them greatly. The reason their section of the village was so distanced from the people wasn't because they liked their solitude. It was because the villagers wanted to keep them out! It's _our_ fault they're not here anymore! We gave birth to ill-will, and so the Uchiha's began to plan a coup d'état to take over Konoha. The leaders had no choice _but_ to put an end to them. And it all started because _we_ just didn't _like_ them!" Her words were bitter and her tears salty with regret laced into every syllable, every teardrop. Her shoulders were slumped over and the sake in the cup was spilling over and staining the floor from her violently shaking body; she was literally enveloped in sorrow.

"T-Tsunade-sa…ma…" Shizune whispered sadly, finally able to grasp the idea of the reason behind the Uchiha massacre. Scooting closer to Tsunade she wrapped her thin arms around her and regret filled tears of her own started to fall from her inky eyes. Together they cried for the wicked deed of the village; for the _Uchiha's_ who were now slumbering peacefully deep under the ground. Sai stared gloomily at the ground as he too finally started to believe in the words he just received.

Their sulking and crying came to an abrupt halt as Idate came barging in through the tent's flap. "Tsunade-sama! I have a le…tter…from…Sakura…"

* * *

"Whew finally we've made it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he brushed some snow off his lemon colored tresses. The little snow remaining in his hair glinted brightly in the sunlight.

"Quiet Naruto! Those three are still a ways up there and we don't want to gain the attention of those samurais!" Yamato scolded sternly, his face contorting into that frightening expression which made Naruto shit his pants.

"H-Hai!" Naruto muttered afraid for his life, his eyes as wide as saucers.

'_I should be more careful around Yamato-sensei on missions. I still want to marry Hinata-chan and share a family with her._ ` Naruto made a mental note to watch his actions around this intimidating man.

"Yamato, Naruto look. The three Kumo shinobi just put the samurais under a genjutsu and are entering the building so now's our chance to get in." The silver haired jounin stated calmly.

"Right!" Naruto and Yamato agreed simultaneously.

Naruto, taking the lead once again, disappeared and poofed right into the building turning just in time to see the three Kumo ninja turning into the corridor down the hall on his right. Appearing right behind him the three wasted no time in tracking the two kunoichi and one shinobi. Right before turning the corner, Naruto felt two sudden spikes of chakra and instantly knew, without a doubt, which the signatures belonged to. Turning around he was just about to ask if they knew what he just realized when he saw their hard set orbs. Determination blazing within his cerulean irises Naruto sprinted down the hall and past the corridor the three took. Barging into the room his eyes met a sight that caused his heart to plummet into the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

* * *

A/N: So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for but it's nothing compared to the next chapter coming up. At least _I_ believe it's not. Criticize, advise and catechize please.

-Mr. Obsidian


	6. Pink, Black, and Yellow Heads II

A/N: Suspense! Suspense! Oh dear Lord, the suspense is going to kill me! I completely understand why this is said a lot. When you're reading a really good story and then all of a sudden…it ends out of nowhere!? Yeah, sorry guys for such a late update. I had everything planned but I'm so busy with school nowadays I barely have time for the story so I'll warn you guys now. Expect later updates from us. Oh and starting now, PoV's are going to be used. My God! Kishimoto is killing me with his storyline! Sooo good! Sharingans!? Danzo is a _sick __**sick**_ man with no life at all. **BETA READER PLEASE! Never fails to be safe than sorry. :)  
**

-Mr. Obsidian

Disclaimer: Standard.

Warning: Standard.

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner'**

"Dialogue"

By the end of today my creativity will run dry, but now begins the feast of the eye.

"'_Naruto's not doing it just because he promised Sakura! He wants to save Sasuke himself, too!'"_

_-Naruto Chapter 459 Page 05_

_

* * *

_**Pink, Black, and Yellow Heads II**_  


* * *

_

**Sakura's PoV**

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out angrily, his cerulean eyes burning fiercely. _He_ halted his action and looked up at Naruto with great annoyance in his dark eyes but never put down Kusonagi. The sword was just resting on the skin of my neck though not enough pressure was applied to severe my artery. Despite it just barely resting on my neck, its sharpness caused a tiny droplet of crimson blood to run down my skin along with my sweat. I grit my teeth glaring at Sasuke and our current position. He had my arms pinned firmly to the wall with an iron grip and if he chose to, he could allow the sword to simply glide over my vein and I'd be gone, just like that…damnit!

'_Why am I still so __**weak**__ and unable to defend myself!? __**Naruto**__ had to come and save me again!' _I berated myself inside my head.

"Hmph dobe…what are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke demanded from him with a hint of frustration laced into his words, his eyes icy cold and as usual…glaring. I rolled my eyes at his oh so predictable attitude and tried to see if I could escape his grasp while at the same time watch out for his sword. Unfortunately, I guess he didn't forget about me because if possible his grip just tightened which then caused me to start gasping for air.

"I'm here to bring you back to Konoha whether you _want_ to or _not_…Sasuke!" Feeling like no one knew I was struggling for breath I made a large choking sound to gain their attention. Thankfully their eyes averted to my slowly weakening form but Sasuke's hold never loosened.

'_Damnit Sasuke! Let go you bastard!'_ I cursed at him silently in my mind although if I could, I would definitely yell that to his face right now and give him a taste of my chakra infused punch.

"Let her go teme!" Naruto demanded finally realizing I needed to breathe and he was unsuccessful since said teme's grip still wasn't loosening one bit.

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do about it _dead last_? _Hmm_?" Sasuke taunted Naruto with that ever annoying smirk present on his sinfully handsome features which I wish I could've wiped right off his face with my two fists again and again. But he was right and Naruto knew it to because his teeth were gritted and his sea blue pupils narrowed. If Naruto tried anything my head would be rolling on the ground in no time for sure.

'_Still…this is getting way out of hand and I'll be damned if I die just because I couldn't take in oxygen!' _

Finally gathering all my courage, I pumped as much chakra as I could into both arms. One arm to hold back his arm in case he accidently tried to slice my head off as an automatic response to my next action and the other to perform that said action. Feeling all the chakra centered in my arms, I jabbed the point of my right elbow into his ribcage _hard_ and I mean _really __**really**_ hard. Smirking weakly I felt his arms immediately unwrap themselves from my neck and grasp onto his now probably broken ribcage.

I fell to the ground and at once started to take in large gulps of my precious air to replenish my lungs' supply. My glowing hand went to my throat to soothe the aching and applied a small amount of healing chakra in case he bruised my windpipe. Behind me I could hear him coughing and I knew he was coughing up blood.

'_He should be thankful I was able to mold only a small amount of chakra otherwise, he'd be finished already, lying on the ground in two halves.' _

The current smirk on my face widened in triumph and I glanced up to see Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei and Naruto with smirks adorning their faces. Well…Kakashi-sensei's expression was more amused but I could tell he was secretly laughing on the inside. Meanwhile, inside my head Inner Sakura was doing her own little victory dance for my successful escape.

'**Cha! Serves him **_**right**_** the bastard!'** She kept on chanting.

Slowly getting up on my feet with Naruto's help, I turn around to find Sasuke holding onto his ribs with both arms, a lot of blood pouring from his mouth. A small amount of guilt settled in my heart watching him suffer from the pain but quickly banished it from my mind remembering all the pain he caused _us_; Naruto and me.

"What's wrong Sasuke-_kun_? Having _trouble_? Are you in _pain_?" The words escaping my mouth were mocking and sickeningly sugarcoated at the same time. Every ounce of pain and misery he's caused me, I was going to deliver unto him tenfold now.

"Ugh fuck!" was his only reply as he finally leaned on the wall for support. Guess he wasn't so high and mighty now. My eyes impulsively narrowed as suddenly the red head ran to his side her sleeve pulled all the way up to her shoulder revealing a whole bunch of marks and scars scattered all along her arm.

"Hurry Sasuke!" She shouted at his ragged figure shoving her arm in front of his face. I raised my eyebrows in wonder and confusion at her imposing. What did she expect him to do? _Bite_ her? Apparently, that's _exactly_ what she expected because Uchiha Sasuke placed his perfect lips on her arm and _bit_ down hard drawing blood but at the same time summoning a strange reaction. A burst of chakra traveled from the girl to Sasuke and at once started healing all his injuries. My evergreen irises widened and my mouth dropped slightly open in shock at her power and I know the others had the same surprised look on their faces.

'**She's a medic-ninja too!?'** Inner Sakura shouted in a voice tinged with jealousy and hatred.

Almost instantly I too start to feel a new hatred for her beginning to form in my heart mixed with anger and jealousy. Wait…jealousy? There's no way I'd be jealous of her! I mean, I know I possess much more medical knowledge than her but still, Sasuke chose _her_. What makes her so special? Every second that passed by I got angrier for a few reasons. One of them is for even getting angry in the first place just because she could heal others too and so quickly. Immediately, I rid my mind of all my current thoughts focusing on the interaction at hand; forcing myself not to be distracted and overcome by emotion.

'_Che, whatever, I bet __**she**__ can't crush boulders into small pebbles and dust…'_ At that moment, a new level of pain and hatred washed over me. It hurt but I didn't know why. I didn't know why all these emotions were suddenly appearing; after all, I didn't love him anymore. Despite my convincing myself, a voice in the deep realms of my heart was whispering something else; something I couldn't quite grasp because everything else was muting the voice's sound. I had an idea as to what but I didn't _want_ to hear it. I _never_ want to hear it; whatever that voice was saying.

* * *

**Sasuke's PoV**

'_Holy fuck! She cracked __**every**__ single rib with one blow of her elbow. I better watch out for her..'_ I burned the reminder into my brain. If I ever come into a fight with Sakura _again_, I'd have to be ready for her chakra infused punches. If not, I'd be a goner and then I'd never get my revenge against the Elders. Focusing on the situation at hand, I stand up slowly as Karin's special ability heals the last of my broken ribs. Moving my eyes slowly over the whole _group_ in front of me, I stop my eyes on Sakura. They all wore looks of wonder on their faces at Karin's "miracle" but Sakura's was mixed with something else.

'_Is that anger and…jealousy?'_ I smirk at their idiotic expressions but mostly because of _Sakura's_. It looks like she still harbors feelings for me even though she's trying her best to act like she doesn't. Only one word ran through my mind at that moment and it's…_weak_. In the blink of an eye I appear beside Sakura and I hear her gasp of surprise as do the others standing behind her. I then proceed to whisper into her ear words that I'm one hundred percent sure will unnerve her. Those words leave my lips taunting and unmerciful; knowing for sure they'll leave a mark.

"What's wrong _Sa-ku-ra_? Are you _Jealous_?" The smirk on my face widens at her instantaneous reaction, as if she was a snake; lashing out at the slightest movement or sound. At the sound of my voice so close to her ear and at my words, her whole body flinched and her fists struck out. Too bad I had already sized her up and moved out of the way seconds before her fists flew. Looking at her face from my original position, I analyze her expression to see what else I could have stirred within her. The smirk on my face remains and my eyes show amusement and nothing else at her face. Her emerald orbs were burning with such fierceness, such fire that if I wasn't as strong as I was now I would have probably flinched.

'_Hn like that'll ever happen.' _

"Jealous of _what_? Your _slut_?" The smirk leaves my face and my eyes turn steely at her question/answer. Behind me, I can hear Karin growling and clenching and unclenching her fist, anger bubbling up inside her chest. Suigetsu just starts snickering and Juugo remains silent probably wearing a solemn expression; he never was one for such vulgar words. Glaring at the petal haired kunoichi in front of me I answer back fire with fire but Karin beats me to it.

"What slut? The only slut I see here is _you_ skank!" Karin's tone is full of rage and I just stand there in between the two keeping my eyes on her trembling figure.

'_Here comes the waterworks.'_ A small unnoticeable smirk makes itself present on my lips at the tears I knew would fall to the floor in a matter of seconds. However, that smirk is wiped right off my face as Karin is sent crashing right through the wall behind him and out into the snowy ground.

'_Shit!'_ I curse inwardly and rush out to try and quell the now raging battle between the two, all my intentions to help Karin, but my actions are stopped as a certain blue eyed blond haired shinobi steps into my view and in my way.

"Dobe…get out of my way _now_." I order in a deadly tone, my dark intent now rolling off of me in waves.

"_No_ teme. I'm going to bring you back to Konoha _today_ for _sure_! And…I won't leave this place until you come back! So get ready cuz there's no way you can escape this time!" He yells back and I could see clearly the determination in his strong and steady gaze; the confidence, the will…everything. I glance briefly to my sides to see how the rest of Team Hawk is faring and find that they're already engaged in their own battles. Kakashi vs. Juugo and Suigetsu vs. that brown haired man. I take out Kusonagi as I focus on Naruto. From my spot a few yards away I could feel the power of his chakra emanating from his body; flaring wildly like a fire.

"Damnit Dobe! Just get out of my way!"

"_No_!" is his final response before we clash in a battle between enemies. At least to _me_ he was my enemy.

'_Sakura…Dobe…you two are so fucking annoying.'_ With that final thought I put all my focus into the fight but just before I get serious, a shiver runs down my spine. Something was going to happen at the end of this fight and I have a feeling it's not going to be for _my_ benefit.

* * *

**End of PoV's**

Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes widened at the man who just barged into the tent while Sai only stared in total confusion. _'Who is this guy and how does he know Sakura?'_ was the only thought running through his mind. He'd never seen this man before in his entire life. He had warm brown eyes and soft messy hair. His chest and shoulders were broad meaning he was built with flawless slightly tanned skin. His height matched his but this man was a few inches taller. He wasn't gay or anything but…if Sasuke ever _returned_ to the village, which he secretly hoped he wouldn't, then he would have major competition with the women of the village.

"I-Idate! What are _you_ doing here?" Sai burned his name into his memory along with his face. He deemed it important to since this guy seemed important.

"Tsunade-sama. Well, I was already on my way here from Tea Country 'cuz I'd heard of the invasion. I wanted to help out in any way I could. But then, as I was running Sakura suddenly jumped out of the trees right in front of me. We exchanged greetings but then she turned all serious and insisted on me handing you this letter." Idate's deep voice rang throughout the tent and took a few seconds to register into the minds of the ninja sitting down before him.

'_So Sakura did go on her own personal mission. Ugh I need more sake.'_ Tsunade sighed tiredly from all the events currently taking place. Damn Jiraiya for seeking her out and persuading her to be Hokage. Well, it was actually _Naruto_ who persuaded her to accept with his striking resemblance to her deceased younger brother and lover. All three shared the same dream to become Hokage; all three possessed Konohagakure's famous _Will of Fire._ Her fatigued amber orbs softened softly as she thought about the blond idiot.

She wondered how and _what_ he was doing at the moment but decided against herself to inquire her Shizune until after Idate had left. Returning to the situation at hand Tsunade responded to Idate's answer by putting out her hand to take the letter which was resting on the young man's out-stretched palm. The busty blonde placed her finger inside the flap of the paper and carefully opened the Sakura's important message. With each passing word her golden pools of honeysuckle continued to widen and widen while her mouth dropped open almost to the point where it touched the ground.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_ I won't beat around the bush so Danzo possesses the Sharingan. I don't how, why, or when he obtained it from but there is only one place he could've got it; the Uchihas. Its powers are still unclear to me but it has to do something with manipulation of the mind or clairvoyance; something which allows him to see past his opponents or controls them. Inform everyone that you deem necessary so they can be ready in case there ever comes a time we will need to engage in battle with him. I'll continue to send reports of my findings as soon as I gather more information about his sharingan. I'll also continue to send information about anything new I discover about Sasuke and Akatsuki._

_Take care and be safe,_

_Sakura_

The letter fell from Tsunade's hand and to the ground as a _very_ crumpled ball. Things had just escalated onto a whole other level. At this point, she could believe anything anyone said which made this letter a little less surprising but surprising nonetheless. There was no point in being shocked and being in a stupor. She _needed_ to take action, she _needed_ to start putting everything in control again but most importantly, she _needed_ to take up the position of Hokage once again and protect her village.

"Tsunade-sama, what did the let-" Shizune was cut off at Tsunade's sudden orders. Staring at her tired orbs she could tell a new fire blazed within them. Now was not the time to question anything Tsunade-sama ordered or demanded. In time she would reveal all truth but not now, that much she was sure. "Thank you for delivering to me this letter Idate but now I'm going to have to ask you to leave us here and help out the villagers to restore all the buildings to their former conditions." Tsunade was now standing and her words were clear and authoritative; the kind of words which came only from the _Hokage_.

"H-Hai!" Idate answered surprised at the busty blonde's sudden request. The air around her changed in a heartbeat and the aura wasn't bitter or tormented like he earlier sensed. Now it was strong and calm. It was like the flickering of a flame, warm and steady. Standing in her presence provided him with a sense of security and safety he still never really felt back in Tea Country. Staring at her eyes he could tell a fire definitely burned inside them and he knew you should _never_ play with fire less you want to get burned. "Ja ne,"giving them a wide smirk Idate raised his hand and casually jogged out the flap of the tent.

'_Wow…what did she __**read**__?'_ Said thought getting more puzzled by the second. However, he was, in a matter of seconds, desperately trying to solve an enigma at Tsunade's next order. "Shizune, arrange for Shikamaru, the Akimichi clan, Inuzuka clan, Shino, Hinata and Neji to help you excavate the Uchiha district. See if you can find _any_ records about their clan and history. Also see if you can find any information on any secret buildings or meeting places they might have built."

"Wh-What!? B-But what if there's n-nothing lef!" She was stopped at honeysuckle orbs which practically oozed no objections or questions.

"Now," came Tsunade's stern voice.

"H-Hai!" Shizune hurried out the tent and immediately set to work gathering up the mentioned people and headed to the abandoned Uchiha district.

Sai backed away slowly and raised his eyebrows as Tsunade's determined heated gaze turned on him. "N-Nani?" He asked the intimidating Hokage meekly. A small smirk appeared on Tsunade's face as the fire in her eyes burned brighter. "Sai…stick your tongue out please."

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

_Crunch!_ The sound of breaking bones reaches my ears which further encourages me to keep my barrage of punches on this skanky red head. The stupid whore thought she could block one of _my_ punches with her hand but boy was _she_ wrong. Everything that was bubbling up inside of me was going to be expelled from me and onto her. I knew I wouldn't be interrupted either because everyone else had engaged in their own fights. More specifically speaking _Naruto _and _Sasuke _were in their own battle which meant Sasuke couldn't try and stop me from beating the shit out of her. _Crunch!_ The bones in her other hand crack too.

'_That's for Team Seven!'_ **'Cha!!' **My inner agrees and my fists keep on flying.

_Crunch!_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!" Her screams fill the air because I just landed a blow on her ribcage which efficiently cracked each and every one of them. Poor her though 'cuz no one's going to help her out.

'_That's for the hate I bear for you!' __**'Slut! Skank! Bimbo! Tastes my fury!!'**_Inner cries out and my fists stop soaring but my leg comes up.

_Crunch!_ "Ugh…" She falls to her knees as the sound of her nose breaking resounds in my ear.

'_That's for Sasuke choosing a weakling like you and because I hate him too, the dick!'_ '**I can't believe he chose **_**you**_**! You don't deserve to be with him! I hope you suffer my pain along with Sasuke's!' **My inner is unleashing the tiger within and my hands speed through _very_ intricate hand signs.

_Plop._ Karin's face and body plummets to the snow in a heap trapped in one of my most deadly genjutsu.

'_That's for me and all the __**hurt**__ I've had to endure.'_ **'Shannaro! Hell yeah!' **My inner is rejoicing and I revel in the triumph, steadying my raging heart to a strong rhythmic beat.

I put her in a world where she would experience pain more horrifying than any physical pain. The pain of severed bonds; bonds of friendship…bonds of family…bonds of the one you love with all your heart or at least…_claim_ to love. She was going to experience the people she cares about the most, and I won't have to worry about who they are because the jutsu directly attacks the mind extracting the people in her heart, leaving her and forgetting her.

'_Feel my pain.'_ Some of the pain in the locked away chambers of my heart escapes and my soul feels less heavy with the hurt. I look down at the girl named Karin lying down face first on the snow and feel pity well up in me. She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Sasuke and Konoha…Sasuke was for sure just using her abilities and Konoha…well we were just on a whole other level than her. She'd only suffer in the end and I'd just stand there and watch her try to cope with all the betrayal and strife.

Two more plops attract my attention and I turn my head behind me to see that her other two teammates, the silver haired one and the orange haired one have fallen.

'_Looks like Kaka-sensei and Yama-sensei beat their asses too.'_ A smirk appears on my face at Sasuke's supposedly _strong_ team and Inner Sakura laughs in amusement. Oh how the _mighty_ have fallen. Psssh! They were never mighty to begin with. The smirk slowly disappears when I turn my head to Naruto's and Sasuke's fight. They were still going at it Naruto holding a kunai and Sasuke holding Kusonagi. Both were breathing hard and I could tell they still had more than half of their chakras. However Sasuke's chakra was becoming more sinister by the second. He was facing me with Naruto's back to me and I could clearly see his eyes. They held anger for what we did to his team and my pools of emerald widen.

'_H-He actually cares about them!?'_ The thought hurts but I try not to let it show.

That vile green monster begins to claw its way up again but I quickly force it down. I don't care at all that he cares about his _new_ team. I don't care at all that he replaced _us._ After all, he never considered us as his team in the first place right? Right…I don't care…at least that's what I was telling myself. My eyes found his and I saw a hatred lurking beneath his obsidian orbs. Did he really hate us that much? My expression turns sour and I glare at him letting out a casual comment.

"Hurry up and just knock him out Naruto, I'm getting hungry." The words leave my mouth lacksadaisically and I stare at Sasuke for a reaction. I'm successful because his face darkens and he grips the word even tighter. So he doesn't like people thinking he's weak hmmm? The bastard, thinking he's the strongest man alive. Well Naruto will show him. With that final thought I harden my gaze and stand tall. We were going to bring back Uchiha Sasuke for sure no doubt about it.

"Do it Naruto. Finish this game of cat and mouse." Chakras flare as I tip Sasuke over the edge and support Naruto. This was it, they were going to collide in an all out battle. A battle between _former_ comrades and if fate be willing, they'll soon become _comrades_. The air changes and the sky darkens with metal against metal ringing throughout the field.

'_Onegai Naruto, bring him back, for Team Seven, for __**us**__.'_ Somehow I knew this battle would end for the better so it was with this feeling that I put all my faith into Naruto and if need be, myself in case he needed my assistance. Things were going to change, with an _Uchiha_ back in town.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go guys! Sorry if this one's so short and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . If not…then just tell us and provide us with feedback and advice through reviews duh! Love it, hate it, whatever…just…you finish it. ;) -----I've finally begun to use smileys 'cuz my friends convinced me they didn't make me homo. Okay guys don't forget to review 'cuz they're the food for writers like us! Oh and expect later updates like I said cuz' we'll be busy. _However_, we have winter break in a few weeks so we'll see what happens. Okay enough notes now I need rest. See ya!!

-Mr. Obsidian


	7. Pink, Black, and Yellow Heads The Finale

**A/N:** I feel happy and content today so I'll try and hammer this chappie out for you folks before 12:00 a.m. on this Monday/Tuesday evening/morning on December 21/22, 2009. I don't have anything else to say for now except enjoy, enjoy, enjoy and oh yeah, _**enjoi**_!

**Questions:**

**Q: **Is Susano'o going to appear in this chapter because of all the hatred and stuff!?

**A:** Ye-N-Maybe so!?

-Mr. Obsidian

**P.S. Watch Darker than Black! I'm serious it's a seriously great anime series. It's as good as Bleach if I do say so myself.**

Normal

'_Thoughts/ Flashbacks'_

'**Inner'**

"Dialogue"

The greatest power is often simple patience. _E. Joseph Cossman_ So now accept this reward for all your guys' waiting.

"_Are you thinking of me and Sakura and Kakashi…even a little…?"_

_-Naruto Chapter 459 Page 11

* * *

_

**P i n k, B l a c k, and Y e l l o w Heads The Finale**

* * *

**Quick A/N:** So yeah I didn't finish it on the 21st…

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Do it Naruto. Finish this game of cat and mouse." Her final request for the blond idiot boils my anger to an all new level. The thought of Naruto beating me was hilarious and if I was one to laugh, then I would have definitely laughed there. It was ridiculous and utterly impossible for a dead-last like _Naruto_ to defeat me. I'm stronger in every way, shape and form possible and imaginable. I'm the Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega so the dobe doesn't stand a _chance_ at all.

I trained for two long years with one of the Legenday Sannin, Orochimaru. Every day I'd spar with his minions and grunts sometimes himself and come out victorious without ever have breaking a sweat; honing my abilities and most importantly my Sharingan. Soon after, _I_ killed him then killed Itachi. Now, I have awoken my own Mangekyou and further increased my power's capacity. Konoha's very own _Hokage_ wouldn't stand for even five minutes against me. Yet, Sakura still believes the _dobe_ can overpower me and bring me back to that pathetic excuse of a village, _Konohagakure_.

'_Psssh, like that will ever happen. I'll pummel this loser into the ground in a matter of seconds.' _With this final thought in mind my body swiftly and gracefully flickers to in front of Naruto ready to pierce his body in various places using Kusonagi. Having anticipated his block with a kunai I use my free hand to try and plunge a Chidori through his head but he moves out of the way just as the electricity was about to touch his skin. He lands a few yards away from me and I stare at him for a few seconds then shift my gaze towards Sakura, from my spot on the ground and a cocky smirk begins to form on my face. Both of them bore wary expressions at the technique Kakashi had taught me.

Speaking of Kakashi my eyes move on to see his lone gray eye glaring at me disapprovingly. It was expected considering I was using the technique he so proudly and happily gave to me to murder these two annoying idiots. No matter, after I defeat Naruto, then Kakashi and Yamato would be next followed by Sakura who would have no one to save her like they, meaning Naruto and Kakashi, always have. Turning my gaze back over to Naruto I find something has changed in him. His chakra signature intensified by at least double and after a few seconds his body began to alter in appearance.

His sea blue irises changed colors to ochre and his pupils turned into rectangular slits intersected by vertical slits. Orange pigmentation also appeared around the corners of his eyes. His canines' length increased and the whiskers on his face darkened. The cocky smirk on my face slid positions into a slight frown at Naruto's new look. The annoyance I held for him increased as I racked my memories for an answer to his new "form" and came up blank. What was with his new image? If I didn't know any better the dobe kind of resembled…And that's when it hit me.

"It seems like that old geezer Jiraiya taught you something new and this time it seems pretty useful. Although I'm sure whatever technique you learned still won't be enough to defeat me." Naruto's eyes darken at my name calling of his master and the smirk returns to my face.

"If you don't like what I'm saying dobe then _show_ it to me." Surprisingly, a smirk of his own forms on his lips and in heartbeat he's in front of me, kunai headed straight for my left shoulder. My eyes widen and I use Kusonagi to deflect his attack but the force of it sends me flying. I land on my back in the hard packed snow and let out a small grunt. My ears pick up the sound of his chuckling as I stand up and I send a death glare towards his direction.

"That was for calling Ero-sannin an old geezer! Only _I_ can call him an old geezer teme! By the way, this isn't just any old technique. I'm in Sage Mode right now teme so if you don't want to die then I suggest you get serious." My Sharingan just barely activates when Naruto's on top of me delivering a downwards quick which gets blocked by my arm with a resounding crack. _'Shit! He just cracked the bones in my arm!!' _Also just like last time the tremendous force pushes me back but since its direction was downwards it causes a large crater to appear around us.

'_He's right about one thing though, if I want to win and take Taka out of here then I'm going to have to get serious.'_ The thought urges me to grip on firmly to the leg he used to kick me, ignoring the pain of my crushed bones and slam him into the snowy ground. Not letting go I send a Chidori Nagashi current throughout my body to his which earns me a cry of pain and complete immobilization from him. My Sharingan transforms into Mangekyou and immediately Amaterasu spouts out and engulfs him in its eternal black flames. Just as the flames were about to finish him off, there's a 'poof' and the body disappears.

"Damnit, it was just a clone!?" I realize but it was too late the dobe kicks my chest and sends me flying again this time into the surrounding trees.

"Ugh!" I cover my mouth with my hands and look down at them. There was blood on them and my ribs hurt like hell so it looks like he just fractured some ribs too.

"Hehe, I'm not the only one that's able to transform into Sage Mode teme. Even my Kage Bunshins are able to use and hold Sage Mode!" His voice is right next to my ear and before I know it, I'm sent flying _again_ into more trees. I groan in pain at more fractured ribs and get up with the help of the tree. It looks like I was wrong. This battle was raging on for more than I expected and Naruto was definitely _not_ weak. I don't have much time to dwell more on my thoughts with Naruto barreling towards me from out of the trees, his fist raised ready to deliver what he perceived to be a final blow. However, my reaction time is still pretty good and I manage to dodge his punch instead of _blocking_ it; yeah I learned my lesson.

The trunk snaps in half and it comes crashing down to the ground sending a heap of snow into the air. Using the coverage of the large snow cloud I quickly grasp onto another nearby tree, my Mangekyou active eyes scanning around me for his orange clad figure. They zone in on a rapid moving blur to my right and don't hesitate to produce a wave of Amaterasu wherever the blur landed on. Waves of intense hot black flames continue to follow the blur only milliseconds late. Concentrating harder on Naruto's speeding form the flames finally discover a landing spot on his right pant leg and hungrily make their way up his body. Screams of agony fill the air but soon end as another 'poof' of smoke replaces them.

"Shit! Another clone…come on dobe, come out and quit hiding!" After a few seconds with no response I begin to think the idiot was somewhere in the field still hiding when his taunting voice sounds behind me. "Who says I was hiding? Also just to let you know, I'm able to produce only two Sage Mode Kage Bunshins every time I use this mode along with using this mode only once a day. So, seeing as you've just burned my second clone into oblivion, I'll have to face you for _real_ this time_._" In my mind I was berating myself for all the damage simple _clones _were able to do on my body. Yet again, they weren't just simple clones but clones equipped with _Sage Mode. _Judging from his tone I could tell there was a triumphant smile on his lips. Another second later, I feel the sharp tip of a kunai being pressed against my back where my heart is followed by his calm statement. "You've lost Sasuke. You're coming back home with Sakura-chan and me to Konoha. We'll even bring your other comrades over in the field."

However, the only setback with those clones was the quantity. Their quality surpassed all my expectations but with only two of them able to use Sage Mode, all Naruto's efforts were still vain in my eyes. The smirk on my face could never have been wider. "You're able to create only _two_ bunshin Naruto? How _pathetic_. Like I told you, you _can't_ _**win**_." By the time I said win I had already turned around faster than he could move his arm to stab me with the kunai to face the idiot and locked eyes with him. I reached my limit for Amaterasu so now it was time to create a big _nightmare_.

* * *

**End of PoV's**

"Do you understand your given orders!?" Shizune asked one more time to the young group of ninja before her.

"Hai!!" All of them answered back in unison. Today was going to be a long day for them so fooling around was _not_ an option.

"Then disperse and commence the search of the Uchiha District!" Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Kiba ran to the main Uchiha's residence, meaning Sasuke's old home, since they were the leaders of the clan before the massacre. If anything, the most probable and the most important stuff would be found there and anything had to be shown to Shikamaru so that's where he was placed. Some shinobi from the Akimichi clan and the Inuzuka clan got together in small groups and went around the scope of the district with the Inuzuka's dogs sniffing for papers or underground rooms and the Akimichi taking care of the excavating. The rest of the two clans went with either Shino who was sent to search Sasuke's closest relatives' homes using his bugs, or with Neji who was sent to search the Uchiha's military force's headquarters with his byakugan. Shizune was left in a central camp searching through already possessed documents and papers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

'_Cough cough!'_ Shikamaru covered his mouth and nose from all the dust that was sent into the air. Once they arrived at Sasuke's manor, Kiba gave Akamaru a sample of the Uchiha's papers to see if he could sniff them out. Immediately the oversized white dog led them to Itachi's room, which wasn't surprising since any dark information about the Uchihas would be known by him, but could not lead any further than that. So it was up to Hinata who then used her Byakugan to look through the panels of the walls and the floor. It didn't take long for her to see some kind of chest hidden under a wooden floor panel in the left corner of his room from the door. At Shikamaru's orders Choji punched the floor open, which caused all the dust, and retrieved the medium sized chest from its hiding place.

"W-What do you t-think is i-inside Shik-k-kamaru-san?" Came Hinata's soft stutter. She stopped stuttering after a year and a half but whenever she became nervous, the broken words turned on again.

"What do you mean Hinata? Can't you see the contents of the chest using your Byakugan?" Her question baffled Shikamaru since her clan's unique Doujutsu allowed her to see through solid objects apart from viewing the chakra system of a person.

"I-Iie. I am u-unable to see a-anything. I t-think there is s-some kind of jutsu placed on the c-chest which prevents any form of i-intrusion." She answered with her lavender eyes set straight on Shikamaru's and her two index fingers poking each other. Well…some things didn't change.

"Really? Okay then it's settled. We'll end our search here and bring this chest back to Shizune. I doubt there's anything else hidden in this house of great importance." Shikamaru ordered his team. The three, Chouji, Hinata and Kiba, only nodded and followed the brilliant minded shinobi out the front door and to the base camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aburame-san! The dogs have found something. We believe it's something important. Come quick and see it!" A girl from the Inuzuka exclaimed excitedly. The young mysterious Aburame nodded his head and followed the girl to the place where they had found something important. Upon arriving at the scene of the excavation, Shino noticed three things. The first thing he noticed was the location of the excavation which was at the home of Sasuke's Uncle and Aunt. The second thing he noticed was the identity of the something was a medium sized chest. It was just big enough to hide at least 12 scrolls or more. The third thing he noticed, with the help of his bugs was the jutsu cast on the chest which sealed it tight shut. Also, there was no way he could open it using his bugs.

"Good work." Shino commented on the Akimichis and the Inuzukas who all nodded in welcome.

"Let's head back to Shizune-san so she can examine this chest." The pensive bug user grabbed hold of the chest and poofed away to the base camp where another similar object waited for its opening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pearly eyes scanned the contents of the main office inside the Uchiha's military force's headquarters. All objects hidden within the walls and floors of the main office were revealed under the scrutinizing gaze of the Byakugan. _Nothing_ could stay hidden when faced with this Doujutsu. The Hyuuga prodigy stopped his gaze on an object which stood out above all others. It was a tiny chest which was big enough to fit at least two scrolls inside. _'Looks like this is what we're looking for.'_ He thought confidently.

"Choza-san, there is a tiny chest behind the third wall panel to my left." Neji stated calmly.

"Alright stand back." Came the deep voice of the Akimichi Clan's head.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" Choza's right arm quadrupled in size and he didn't waste time in punching the wall open. When all the dust settled a tiny chest gleamed in the streaks of sunlight that entered the room.

"Good work Choza-san, Tsume-san, now let's go." Taking hold of the small item, the group vanished from the Uchiha's headquarters and flickered back to the base camp being the last ones to arrive.

"Well now that we're all here, let's try our best to open these chests!" Shizune declared and so the rest of the day was spent with all members of the investigation party going to any means necessary to open the mysterious sealed chests.

* * *

**Naruto's PoV**

"Aaaaah! Run! He's gone crazy!"

"He's a monster! We must escape!"

"He's lost control! Contain him even if it means killing him!"

"Naruto! Please stop!"

"N-Naruto-kun…onegai…stop…"

"Naruto stop this please!!"

I could only stare in complete and utter horror at what I was seeing. My body couldn't stop shaking and I was gripping the bottom of my jacket so hard my nails went through and dug into my palms drawing blood. The greatest fear in my heart lay so real and true before me as I stared at the countless dead bodies of the people of _Konoha_. _My_ people who _I_ had ruthlessly murdered and killed off without so much as an ounce of mercy. They were pleading, crying out and even begging for me to stop but I couldn't hear them. My eyes were shining with such terror that my body became rigid and paralyzed.

I was so frozen I just continued to watch as the Nine-Tailed Fox went even berserk on its rage killing off every living human it could see whether they were a woman or a child. Turning to my left I see its claws run Tsunade-baa-san through her heart without hesitation. In my mind I'm screaming at it to stop but it doesn't hear me. A second later she slumps to the ground dead and not breathing; her ochre orbs gone of the fire which so brightly burned with every breath. I turn to my left and see Hinata so defenseless and helpless just trying to crawl away. Behind her the Nine-Tailed Fox is just stalking her with an evil grin. It raises its paw and my voice comes out in a soft whisper.

"Stop!!"

But just like with Tsunade it doesn't hear me and its paw goes crashing down on Hinata's body. Squirts of blood splash onto my face and I do nothing as I just stare at the spot where Hinata's body lay. Guts were everywhere along with fragments of her bones. Everything was just a pile of crimson mush. I clutch my chest as my heart splits into more irreparable fragments. Hearing another plead this one more desperate I turn my head to in front of me to find Sakura on her knees with her hands reaching out towards me. I feel my eyes widen considerably and salty tears run down my whisker cheeks. I stop breathing just looking at the scene unfolding before me.

"Naruto I know you can hear me so please…..st-!" She doesn't even get a chance to finish because a giant long nail just sliced her head off. More crimson liquid mark my face and body from the blood rushing out like a fountain from my petal haired teammate's neck.

The beast before me turns its sinister gaze on my own and I take a step back but end up falling to the ground on my bottom. I cast my eyes downwards to see what had tripped me to find the dead body of my best friend; Sasuke the teme. Even his life was taken by the monster; by _me_. Why was this happening? What had happened to me? Malevolent blood red eyes stare down at me and bore into my soul; I do the same. A menacing smirk forms on the lips of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the reason is clear to me in a heartbeat. Inside the Fox was the rampaging form of _me. _I was screaming and lashing out even though there was nothing in front of me. My eyes were red and my teeth had grown razor sharp. My nails extended so that my hands greatly resembled claws.

I looked so feral, so _evil_, so much like a _monster_. I fall face first into the ground at the excruciating pain in my chest. It feels like someone had ripped my heart out but didn't sever the tissue and nerves which allowed me to still feel everything. It felt like they were jumping on it and crushing it with boulders. It felt like they were piercing it with swords and knives and anything sharp; it hurt so much and caused drool to slowly drip out of my mouth. The life and light, which use to burn happily in my eyes, was gone and I was sure of it because the smirk on the Fox's face just became wider. The fight was gone from me and the will to live was nonexistent. There was nothing I wished for more than to erase _my_ existence. After all, my death would mean the survival of the rest of the world who I hadn't slaughtered yet.

There's just no way this was happening. Tsunade-baa-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme…there's no way they were dead no way. This was all so real but I desperately wanted all of it to vanish and disappear. My conscience whispers to me that this isn't real and I still have a chance. All I had to do was to break this nightmare and conceive a dream that outshined the darkness. The whisper grew in volume until it was yelling for me to dream, to wake up from this nightmare and dream up a world where there was peace and happiness.

It convinced me to dream of a world where Tsunade-baa-san sat in her home babysitting our, Hinata-chan's and mine, three beautiful youngsters and made them lots and lots of ramen. I made a dream where the tiny Sakuras and Sasukes ran around playing hide and go seek with my little troublemakers. Little versions of Kakashi also ran around with them since he too got married and had his own kids. In this dream the teme and I became in laws when his son and my daughter married. Most of all, in this dream Konoha was well and bursting with so much life and happiness from the citizens. The streets were lively with the chatter of men and women and the laughter of kids playing; the smell of good food wafting through the air. In this dream _I_ was the Hokage taking care of _my_ people. And so it was with this dream and goal that I awoke from my nightmare and the pain in my heart left my body.

"No." I called out softly.

"No." I called out louder.

"No!" I yelled out.

"I am not a monster!" I declared and finally the nightmare that was Tsukuyomi was broken and both teme and I fell to our knees, one glaring at the other with so much passionate annoyance and anger while the other just stared back with a goofy and triumphant smile.

"Hey teme, _we're_ going to be in laws soon so I'm definitely going to have to take you back. Believe it!" Streaks of sunlight penetrated the heavy oppression of the ominous clouds and warmed up the air. A few birds sang their soft beautiful melody nearby as the sun finally made its grand entrance in the sky and pushed away all the looming sadness in our hearts. It looked like fate was on my side today and things were moving in my favor. I was one hundred percent sure and one hundred percent positive that it wouldn't be long until there was a living breathing Uchiha in Konoha.

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

Tears of relief flood my eyes as Naruto miraculously wakes up from the Tsukuyomi which Sasuke had cast on him. From all the information I had gathered on the Genjutsu, I doubted that the blond could break the nightmare. But it looks like I was wrong because like always, Naruto was able to beat _anything_.

'**What do you think Naruto means by in laws?' **Inner Sakura asks me curiosity evident in her voice.

'_I think he means for Sasuke's future kid to marry his. That would be the only way for them to become in laws.' _I answer back and I can't help but feel a little jealous at the woman that would bear his children.

'**Cha! Don't worry about anything. I'm sure we'll be the ones making love to that smoking hot body of his! Shannaro!' **She exclaims confidently.

A really _really_ dark blush colors my cheeks at her comment. Me? It sounded like a lost dream to my ears. Actually it was a lost dream since I knew deep down in my heart Sasuke would never pick me. Wait, what was I thinking? I don't _love_ him anymore right? In fact, I _know _I _hate _him so why was I even feeling envious of another woman?

'**It's because you still **_**love**_** him! Duh!!' **Inner Sakura answers confidently.

'_Che! Why would I __**love**__ a bastard like __**him**__!? There's no way.' _I retort hotly.

'**Yeah whatever just you wait. Soon we'll be under those rock hard abs and we'll be gripping onto those broad shoulders screaming his name for all of Konoha to he-' **

'_Enough!! I don't love him and I never will period!' _I interrupt her and my statement effectively shuts her up.

Besides, whoever the _unlucky_ girl would be will probably be used to bear his children and she would be used for only that; a _tool_. Hmph, I would never marry that bastard even if he was the last man on Earth and we were the only ones left able to repopulate the planet. Focusing back on the matter at hand I urge on for Naruto to hurry up.

"Come on Naruto! My feet are getting cold so just knock him out and let's leave already!" Naruto sends me a dazzling smile and switches into a fighting stance ready to finish this once and for all.

Turning to Sasuke I see his Sharingan activated orbs glaring at me menacingly. Looks like I've really made him mad. Well…good he deserves it the jerk. I'm beginning to believe Sasuke would truly lose until a dark eerie smirk replaces the frown on his lips.

"Why are yo-" I'm cut short as some sort of cage begins to form around the Uchiha's body out of thin air.

What was happening? What is that? Sasuke opens his eyes and I gasp at the Sharingan inside them. The shape had changed. It had six points now and the colors were inverted so it was crimson on black instead of black on crimson. With his eyes his chakra darkened immensely and a cold chill runs down my spine.

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra? Why do you look so _scared_?" His taunting voice reaches my ears and I clench my fists wanting so badly to just walk over there and beat his pretty ass to a pulp or better yet, lock him in a Genjutsu like I did to that red haired pansy. But alas, this wasn't my fight and Naruto would do it for me anyways.

"Shut up you bastard! I'd never be scared of you because honestly _Sasuke_," I say his name as if it was poison on my tongue, "you're _weaker_ than _me_."

My retort doesn't fail to bring that intensely dark glare back on his face and I have to admit to myself I am a little scared. Well maybe a lot more than a little but I wasn't about to tell him that anytime soon.

"_Weaker_ than _you_? Hn. Don't make me laugh. Out of everyone in Konoha _you're_ the weakest one; the _weakling_ of the bunch. You're just a pathetic little girl who doesn't have anything better to do than mess with other people's lives and _annoy_ the hell out of them." His words cut into my heart piercing and deep. A new wave of pain washes over me and liquid fills my eyes but I absolutely refuse to let them _fall_. I knew he was just saying those words to provoke me but I wouldn't fall for his gamble. He hasn't been in the village so he didn't know. He didn't know that I am currently the top medic-ninja in all of the Five Great Nations and that I was more than qualified to become Hokage. I just didn't choose to because the job didn't appeal to me. Saving lives and healing others was more of my passion and my dream.

"Just shut the hell up. You don't know shit!" The words leave my mouth calm and strong. I'm not going to stand aside and let him walk all over me again. I could defend myself by myself now and I didn't need anyone protecting my any longer.

"Really? Prove it then." I've reached my limit and flicker to in front of the bastard and fill the field with the echo of a slap to the face. I smirk at my handprint on the pale skin of his cheek and poke my finger into his chest with each word.

"Does that prove it? Hmmm Sasuke-_kun_?" Suddenly I'm pulled to the side and held tightly by Naruto. I'm about to ask him why he did that when I see black flames in the spot where I had currently been in. My eyes widen and I glare at Sasuke to see a glare on his face too.

"Sakura-chan. This is my fight so please just wait there next to Kakashi-sensei. I promise it won't take long." Naruto soothed me and calmed me down encouraging me to return to Kakashi-sensei's side which I did hesitantly while glaring at the Uchiha bastard, never taking my angry eyes off his.

"Now teme. Let's finish this." Electricity crackles and a strong spiral wind billows up. So both Sasuke and Naruto desired to _finish_ this fight using _those_ techniques. Worry fills my thoughts at all the possible scenarios filling my head. This could end with either one of them dying or both. If their lucky, both of them will just end up being seriously injured and at the brink of death in which case I'll be able to heal them. Making up my mind, it's better to be safe than sorry, I turn to Kakashi-sensei to ask him to stop them from using Chidori and Rasengan but find his spot empty. Confusion fills my eyes and I turn my head just in time to see the widening of Sasuke's eyes as he falls to the ground.

My own eyes widen and my mouth drops open shocked. Looking at Naruto I see he has the same round eyes and slack jaw. Words are at the tip of my tongue but I'm having a difficult time trying to let them out and just when they're about to be spoken Kakashi-sensei appears at my side once again.

"Kakashi-sensei did you just-" I'm cut off when Kakashi's visible eye zone's in on me the emotion inside unreadable but his expression was deadly serious.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I ask out of total wonder and curiosity.

"That cage like thing around his body was a _rib_ cage Sakura. He was using a technique which partnered with his Chidori, would have surely spelled the end for Naruto." At his explanation both Naruto's and my eyes widen even more and we stutter out questions but Kakashi interrupts us. A few feet away Yamato-sensei shares the same expression as us.

"I'll explain everything later. For now let's focus on bringing back Sasuke and _them_," By them he meant Sasuke's _new_ teammates, "to Konoha. We don't want the council of Kages to come out here." All Naruto and me could do at that point was to just mutter out a small 'Hai.' and the each one of the four of us grab one of the Taka members. Naruto carried Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei the orange haired one, Yamato-sensei the silver haired one and unfortunately for me I had to carry Miss I'. A long tired sigh comes out of my mouth followed by a yawn and a small smile. I sure could use a long hot bath right now with those vanilla scented bubble beads.

"Finally this never ending chase is _done_ and we can return back to restoring the village." I chide in a soft and happy tone and Naruto agrees with a loud 'Believe it!' Kakashi chuckles then disappears into the trees followed by Yamato-sensei. Naruto and I stay behind for a few seconds, exchanging looks of relief and peace, joy and contentment. Words aren't needed for we know we're both thinking the exact same thing.

'_Welcome back…Sasuke.'_ Things were going to change whether they were for the words or for the better it didn't matter as long as the Uchiha was back in town. We'd deal with everything life had to try and knock us down and overcome those obstacles no matter what because we're Team Seven and we _never _give up. Now as I'm sailing through the trees all I can say is, "Believe it."

* * *

"What was that commotion?"

"It was Hatake, Yamato, Haruno, Uzumaki and Team Taka. Team Taka lost however and now Hatake and his teammates are taking them back to the village."

A crippled old man subtly smirked behind his robe and thought inside his head, _'Things are going to be much easier now that Uchiha is in the village.'

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'm mentally exhausted right now so I'm going to just chill for the rest of the night. By the way I finished this chapter on December 31, 2009 at 10:15 p.m. **Happy New Years!!!=]** Standard claimer applies so just love it, hate it, or whatever just…________you finish it. Hoped you guys enjoyed and I hoped that answered you're guys' question about Susano'o. Review!

-Mr. Obsidian


	8. Back to Basics

**A/N:** Teen Titans is a very good show dear readers and I think you all should watch it. This will be more of a filler than anything else and also a little fluff action. Enjoy!

**Questions:**

**Q:** Won't Sasuke just go and kill Danzou as soon as he wakes up?

**A:** Nope.

**Q:** Is Danzou or Madara watching?

**A:** Danzou but Madara would be a good addition.

-Mr. Obsidian

At this point you guys know what each type of font format means without me having to type it in every time.

"_Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!"_

_-Naruto Chapter 183 Page 14_

_

* * *

_**B a c k t o B a s i c s  
**_

* * *

  
_

Sakura's PoV

I gazed at the night sky entranced by the radiance of the full moon and the brilliantly shining stars. I felt content and peaceful bathed in their soft and gentle glow. The evening breeze played with locks of my short hair and felt cool on my skin helping to clear my mind of any unwanted thoughts. Sounds from nocturnal animals scurrying across the forest floor in search of their meal, from the speedy flap of insects' wings and the quiet bubbling of the nearby brook filled the air. The surrounding trees and vegetation released scents which smelled fresh and were pleasing to my nostrils. I opened my mouth and sucked in a large amount of oxygen enjoying the unique sweetness it left on my taste buds. Everything became more beautiful and calm at night and it was as if the engulfing of the world in darkness signaled all living things in the forest to finally come to life.

My eyes turn to the forest ground when the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs reach my ears. I was perched with my back against the trunk on a tree branch, and I was sitting high enough to have a clear view of the sky but low enough so I could watch over my teammates and our _captives_. Searching for the source of the sound I zero in on a figure moving near the fire. Concentrating harder on the shape I realize it's only Sasuke sitting up and leaning back against the thick trunk of a tree. A few yards away from him were the members of _his_ team who I recently learned the names of.

Once we had passed over Iron Country's borders we traveled a few more kilometers then Kakashi-sensei decided to stop and camp for the night. We made it halfway to Konoha but with our current chakra levels and the bodies we were required to carry, there was no way we'd make it without collapsing from over exertion and exhaustion. Our camp was settled in a small clearing in the forest and was encased within tall mighty trees that provided excellent coverage from any predators or ninja who happened to stray too close. Located west and not too far from us was a gushing brook in a field of blooming wildflowers. While I stayed behind to keep an eye on the still unconscious Team Taka, Kaka-sensei, Yamato-sensei and Naruto went to the brook to replenish our water supply and catch some fish for dinner. Also, during the boys' little trip I mustered what little chakra I had left without totally depleting my chakra reserve and healed the worst, _not_ _all_, of the wounds inflicted on Taka.

While we were in the middle of our meal Sasuke and the _others_ stirred awake and we gave them the fish we had saved for them. They weren't tied up, put on chakra drainers or any type of restraining device despite Yamato-sensei insisting we should at least tie their hands behind their backs with some mokuton binds. Kaka-sensei deemed it unnecessary because we believed they wouldn't try to run away. The reason being we'd just pursue and everything that occurred at Iron would just repeat and we all knew how much Sasuke hated wasting his energy so, why would they even bother? Besides, even if they did attempt an escape we'd just defeat them again for sure and beat their asses to bloody pulps. After all of us had finished with our fish, which was quiet and awkward on both sides, I took it upon myself to initiate a little conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_So, what are your names?" I motioned my head to the three sitting silently near Sasuke after throwing my stick into the crackling fire. _

_After a few minutes of them just staring at me—the orange haired one looking at me with uncertainty; the silver haired one smirking at me and the red haired one, of course, glaring at me—I begin to turn away to get ready for sleep when the silver haired one opens his mouth and gives me an answer. After he answered the other two revealed their identities as well._

"_The name's Suigetsu beautiful. Say it as much as those pretty lips of yours want." The smirk never left his face when he said that but only widened to display a set of razor sharp chompers. _

'_**Yikes! Better watch out for him or he might eat us…'**__ Inner mumbled quietly and I agreed with her one hundred percent._

_I could already tell from the way he stated his name and from the way he was smirking at me, he would definitely be like Kiba who was confident and flirtatious. Raising an eyebrow at him I shift my gaze to the orange haired one waiting for him to speak._

"_H-Hi. I-I'm Ju-Juugo." His stare was directed towards the ground but he slowly brought his orange irises to connect with mine._

_His soft tone and gentle eyes indicated a person who was more of a lover rather than a fighter. Looking deeper into his ginger orbs I could see a loving and peaceful spirit, but at the same time conveyed a longing so dire and so sad my heart went out and felt for him. Smiling at his shy stutter, which reminded me of an equally shy and peaceful Hinata, I turned my head over to the last mystery person expecting for her to continue the trend. Unsurprisingly she continued to glare at me and I just rolled my eyes at her behavior which I had a suspicion was linked to the bond I shared with the Uchiha. Who by the way was just sitting against a tree trunk one arm propped up on a raised knee and the other resting on the thigh of his other sprawled out leg. A lazy yawn leaves my mouth followed by a tired sigh. I was getting annoyed and impatient of just sitting there waiting for anything to come out of her mouth so I tried to egg the red haired one on._

"_Well? Do you have a name or should I just name you unknown?" I ask her inquisitively but Suigetsu beats her to the punch._

"_Yeah her name is Ka-!" He gets cut off however when little Miss Prissy pushes him and he falls to the dirt ground in a heap. She then flips her hair over her shoulder, puts her chin up and speaks in a snobby tone which I can't help but clench my fists at. This girl was really getting on my nerves. Who did she think she was? If I remember clearly I was the one who kicked her ass to the ground and fractured almost every bone in her body and put her in a very very deadly genjutsu. _

"_My name is Karin and don't forget it pinky." My eyebrow twitches at her last word and I'm about to pounce on her when I feel Naruto's hand on my shoulder._

_Rotating to look at him I find he's looking at me with eyes saying, "Control your anger! She's not worth it!" _

_Accompanied with his reassuring grip I unclench my fists and close my eyes with a huff then reopen them. Glancing at Sasuke I find an amused expression has overtaken his usually expressionless one and a small smirk adorning his features. Too physically, emotionally and mentally drained to retaliate I drop my shoulders and let out another sigh. I do however give Karin a threat to which I receive an extremely satisfying reaction._

"_If I were you I wouldn't call me pinky one more time. Otherwise, you'll find yourself in nightmare land again." I released the genjutsu a while back when we were traveling but her body was too damaged to wake yet. _

_Her body's response was instantaneous and a smirk of my own appears on my lips. Every part of her froze and her eyes turned into wide saucers staring at me with something akin to fear though she tried valiantly to conceal it. Her skin paled losing all its color and her hands and shoulders began to tremble. Looks like my genjutsu had definitely left a lasting impression._

"_Ne Ka-rin, are you cold? You seem to be shaking awfully a lot and your skin is so pale. Are you sick or running a fever perhaps?" My words were taunting and I knew she could see that I was making a fool out of her. _

_All she did in return was glare, while still shaking, turn her back on everyone and lie down on her side. Feeling like my body was about to drop from the lack of sleep I bid everyone a small "Goodnight," then quickly fall asleep on my side. Kaka and Yamato-sensei, Naruto, and I would rotate to guard the camp just in case anything or anyone got through the heavy foliage and ambushed us. Yamato-sensei would be first, followed by Kaka-sensei, Naruto and finally me. They were real gentlemen letting me get the most uninterrupted sleep. Several hours later my eyes flutter open to gentle shaking. Sitting up I rub my eyes and realize it's my turn to watch over the camp while Naruto slept. Giving the blond a small smile in which he returned tiredly, I stand up, stretch my back with a satisfying 'pop,' and leap into a nearby tree. Once I was settled in I shift my gaze to the forest ground and discover Naruto sprawled out on my spot._

_Poor guy must be really knocked out from all the traveling and fighting and hunting. Smiling I return my gaze back to the environment surrounding me and prepare myself to watch over the __**teams**__. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*

From the light of the slowly flickering fire I could tell his eyes were closed again but he was still awake. Taking advantage of his closed orbs I carefully and truly analyze all of his features. His face was still perfect as of when we were younger only it was even more gorgeous. His hair had grown longer with his bangs framing his face and the back still in the shape of a chicken's ass although it suited him a lot. His eyebrows were slender and elegant and his lashes were long and fluttered every time he blinked. He still had that same aristocratic nose and those same full lips. His jaw was more defined and his neck was strong. His light skin was flawless without any wrinkles or blemishes.

Trailing my eyes down to his halfway opened shirt—which resembled the haori he first wore when we encountered him at Orochimaru's hideout—I hungrily drink in every single detail of his torso. Sasuke had _definitely_ matured and had become more muscular and cut but not too muscular so that he was big and bulky but instead was lean and lithe but still _very_ strong. I'm sure that if I didn't possess the awesome ability of _super_human strength, Sasuke would be able to pin me down no sweat. I almost, _almost_, drooled at the sight of his chest and abs and I was sure Inner Sakura was practically swimming in a pool of her own drool.

'**Oh Kami-sama! Thank you for giving mankind this gift of perfection! Aaaah what I would do to be able to run my hands down his chest and rock hard a-!'** Okay I think Inner was starting to become a little _too_ excited.

Returning my _still_ thirsting eyes, if only he would just take that shirt off, to his face I gasp and almost fall off the branch when I see his own orbs open and staring. He was looking at me, a knowing smirk on his face, with his inky obsidian irises and even in the fire light I could see something dark and strong swirling within their depths. They were pulling me in and drowning me in their endlessness with every second that passed by. Fortunately I was able to swivel my head away but not before a dark red blush colored my cheeks. I knew because I could feel the heat inside them and just before I turned my head, Sasuke's smirk became wider.

Looking at the moon again the heat completely dissipates from my face and I return my gaze to Sasuke. He was still staring at me as though he too was analyzing every detail. Even though his Sharingan wasn't activated a shiver went down my spine and something inside me, probably Inner Sakura, quivered in both pleasure and anxiety.

'**What do you think he's thinking?'** Inner asked curiosity very evident in her voice.

However I couldn't respond to her question because I myself didn't know and was curious as to what was going on inside the Uchiha's head.

* * *

**Sasuke's PoV**

I hope she didn't think I wouldn't catch her _ogling_ me because I am _far_ from incapable. Opening my eyes I catch her shining emerald orbs leave my face and halt on my lower torso. I can feel the corners of my mouth tug upwards into a smirk as she completely stops on my chest and stomach. I didn't need my Sharingan to know what that look was in her eyes. Even though she denied still possessing feelings for me, she was still human and all humans, no matter who they are, possess hormones and the unstoppable ability to desire and lust. I myself admit that Sakura is a very, _very_ beautiful girl. She is one of the most beautiful, if not, the _most_ beautiful girl I've ever see in my entire life. So on more than one occasion I've found my eyes undressing her entire body and found my body reacting in ways that yearned for me to be inside her. In simpler terms she was still very much a woman and I was still very much a man.

A few seconds later she brings her eyes up and lets out a sharp gasp then follows it up by nearly falling off the branch she was perched on. From what little light from the fire combined with the little light of the moon I'm able see the intensity of her pretty sea green orbs. They were bright and shining with something which was akin to happiness and contentment and they were still innocent in a sense that she hasn't seen _everything_ in this world yet she's seen everything. Whereas if someone were to see the very contents of my mind, body, and soul through my eyes they would see that _I've_ seen _everything_. From birth, to death, to seriously wounded, to the forbidden jutsus, the darkness, to the suffering, to the extraordinarily happy, drunk and even women I've seen it all.

However when I say I've seen women I mean I've seen a woman's body. While training with Orochimaru a vast amount, more like _all_, the Oto kunoichi would attempt to seduce me going to the extreme measure of nudity but I had no interest in any of them. All that mattered to me at that moment in time was getting stronger so I could kill Itachi. After a few seconds, or minutes, pass by she disconnects our eye connection but not before allowing me to see the crimson blush decorate her cheeks. The smirk on my face becomes a little wider and I take the time to actually _look_ at her.

Like I said earlier she's a really beautiful woman; probably the most beautiful woman I'll ever see. Everything about her was perfect from the way her eyebrows were slim and delicate to her captivating sea green orbs even her nose was perfect. Her lips were full and plump and her skin was like porcelain smooth and unblemished despite her being a shinobi. Her hair had grown a little past to about her shoulders and framed her face in a way that accented her heart shape. She had also grown into her forehead so despite her silky pink locks not hiding it, it was still attractive. She had all the right curves in all the right places with the desired hourglass figure. Her breasts were the ideal mounds; not too big yet not too small. Her hips were curvaceous and her legs long and slender. Also I could tell that she was fit and toned because I could see the slight contour of the muscles in her arms and legs.

She was without question or doubt in my mind a walking hazard. A man would have to be _homosexual_, which he thankfully wasn't, to _not_ want to ravish her. Exotic and innocence combined coupled with the personality traits every guy searched for in a girl? Kami must have been feeling really 'happy' to create something so alluring and so, _so_ very tempting. I wonder if she's been with a man yet because it would be unbelievable if some man had not tried to rape her or at least tried to seduce her. The thought makes my blood boil for some reason and fills me with the desire to shred into tiny bits and pieces any guy who's touched her. Wait, fills me with the desire to shred any guy who's touched her into bits and pieces? I rack my brain for any clue as to what this alien feeling was that suddenly appeared out of nowhere but produce no results.

I didn't know what I was feeling and I didn't like it. There should be no reason for me to feel or think like that because she wasn't even mine in the first place. Well, she could have been but I rejected her since the first day so why would I accept her now? Something in the back of my mind whispers an answer but I can't comprehend it. It keeps whispering and I listen closely to grasp any words but I'm still unable to piece together what it is saying. Feeling like an idiot just sitting there listening for something to talk to me in my mind, I shake away all the thoughts and feelings from my head. It was just plain old ordinary lust which was completely normal in my case since I was a guy.

I finally move my eyes upwards and discover Sakura has turned my way again and this time with a questioning gaze in her eyes. Looks like she caught me staring but it doesn't really bother me like it bothers sit there for ages just observing each other until she stands up on the branch. I raise an eyebrow at her action asking what she was going to do to which she responds by jumping down to the ground. Slowly she makes her way towards my spot leaning against a tree and I can't help but trail my eyes once again over her body.

Her facial features became even more gorgeous and her body more appealing with every step. Her pace is even and calm so as she's walking towards me I can't help but notice the way her hips sway rhythmically and methodically from side to side. My imagination all of a sudden kicks in and I'm imagining us both together on a bed, hot and sweaty with our bodies rocking in sync as I pushed-! I sever my train of thought before it got too far but it was too late. Something tight and warm begins to pool in the pit of my stomach and my pants suddenly get tighter. Damnit! A grunt escapes my lips and I try to stay calm so that my 'friend' remains unnoticed but to no avail as he continues to become harder and my pants tighter.

Trying to distract my eyes from the lower half of her body I focus my line of sight on her face. This only serves to further drown me in the sea of desire and cause my throbbing member to harden even more which made my pants tighten even more. Her eyes were clouded with so many questions and she was biting her lower lip contemplating on what she wanted to ask me first. This sincere innocence coupled with her unconscious seducing actions woke something within me. Kami help me if I can't control my body and reign in my raging hormones.

In a matter of seconds she's here standing right in front of me and it's all I can do to not pounce her and go at it like dogs not caring if the others saw or not.

"Sasuke." The way she said my name made a shiver run down my spine and I hope she didn't catch it.

Her voice was sultry and alluring to my ears further weakening my resolve to not grab her and do her senseless. It was also calm and contained a hidden strength as if she wasn't afraid or intimidated at all to be in my presence any longer. Hn, it seems as though Konoha's pink haired princess really did grow up. Her face was now confident and determined like she was not going to take any of my 'Hns` or 'Aas` as answers. Her stance was strong and firm like she didn't care if I never spoke or if I rejected her again she'd stay rooted to her spot. Miraculously this new side of hers sparks something else, another interest in me, and helps to overpower my growing lust. After a few seconds I'm completely back to normal and raise an eyebrow at her staring. Let's see if I couldn't bring back the old Sakura.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and admire me or are you actually going to say something intelligible?"

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

Ugh the nerve of him! Twisting everything to make it seem as though I came all the way down from my perfect spot in the tree just to praise and ogle him!? I don't think so bastard because I did _not_ come down from that comfortable branch just to stare at your muscled chest or your rock hard abs.

"I did _not_ come all the way down from that branch in the tree just to _ogle_ you Sasuke! I came here to ask you some questions and I'm not going to leave you until you answer with the answers I want!" I glared at him but I'm not sure it affected him.

But then again when does _anything_ affect him? When does any kind of little detail or act of kindness or friendship ever interest Mr. I'm-Too-Emotionless-To-Care-So-Fuck-Off? _Never_ that's when so it didn't surprise me when he just continued to sit there and only raised his other eyebrow. Sighing I decide to plop down in front of him and cross my legs. I rest my palms on my knees and close my eyes to really think about what I want to ask him first before I open them again and open my mouth.

"Okay I want to know everything that happened while you were with Orochimaru. Did he use any kinds of drugs on you? What kind of jutsu did he teach you? Have you killed any people while you were with him? What sorts of missions were you sent on? How did you kill him? You know just basic questions like these." After I was done talking Sasuke looked past me and into the trees behind me before returning his gaze to mine and opening his mouth to speak.

"Hn." Anticipating this I let out a tired sigh and rub my temples in annoyance.

With Sasuke's unwillingness to cooperate nicely and his _superb_ vocabulary, we were going to have a long night on our hands. Kami-sama please help me make it through the rest of the night without castrating or mutilating or murdering him. Konoha needs him to produce little Uchiha babies but I'm not sure I really care at the moment.

"Here we _go __**again**_." And so began our long journey to converse. Let's just hope Sasuke has enough sense in him to avoid my already balled up chakra enhanced fist.

* * *

**A/N:** I've decided to end it there because I don't want to get too ahead and you know how fillers are. They're so boring but you have to go through with them so everything will work out for the better in the end. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be like this one but it'll be longer promise. However it'll take more time especially with midterms and tests being given during this time. Until next time dear readers! Sayonara! Au Revoir! Bye! Mabuhay! Ajlfjalfjalfjljf!

-Mr. Obsidian

**P.S.** Don't forget to review!

**P.S.S.** Sasuke is officially psycho for sacrificing Karin like that even though Karin out of the picture is good it's sad the way she got killed. Although there is a chance Kishimoto will allow her to live in which case Sakura will just have to kick her arse!


	9. Kenji, The Old Man, and Me

**A/N:** Sasuke's gone totally mad! The fellow has gone completely mental seriously trying to kill Sakura like that and even Karin. What a true jerk and bastard. I really feel sympathetic now towards Karin and Danzo and hope Karin survives so Sakura and she can kick Sasuke's ass together. This must be Kishimoto's sign that there is definitely no more hope for Sasuke. Zilch, nada, 100 percent none chance for our favorite Uchiha to become good again. Anyways here's the chapter I promised you guys would be longer. Enjoy it because I worked pretty hard on it considering I have barely any time left to do it.

Standard everything applies which means disclaimers and font format meanings.

"_Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!"_

_-Naruto Chapter 183 Page 14

* * *

_

**K**

**e**

**n**

**j**

**i, **

**The **

**O**

**l**

**d**

** M**

**a**

**n, **

**and **

**M**

**e  
**_

* * *

  
_

**Sakura's PoV**

From our petty conversation the only answers I'd received were a few 'Yes` here and a few 'No` there but mostly it was filled with 'Hn.` I mean really, doesn't he know any other words besides these!?

'**Actually he does know other words…` **My inner replies, talking to me as if I'm some stupid little girl.

'_He only ever speaks more than one word when he's in a really intense fight!`_ And this was the truth.

The only times I've ever heard Sasuke give more than one syllable answers were when he was in a battle with someone and when he was really enraged. Or other times he would give whole sentences when he was mocking and taunting someone.

'**You mean like when he mocks you and calls you weak and annoying?` **Inner replied smartly, unknowingly hitting me in a _very_ sensitive spot.

There are times when I get the strong urge to beat the crap out of my stupid inner conscience and now was definitely one of those times.

'_Don't forget that you and me are the same person!`_ I backfire with the tone of voice used to talk to little children or newborn infants.

'**But I-…You are-…That's not-…!`** If I could smirk right now without the Uchiha in front of me thinking I was demented, I would totally do it to infuriate Inner Sakura even more.

My comeback effectively silences Inner so I continue with my evaluation of Sasuke-kun's and my conversation or rather, my _interrogation_. Basically this is what I could muster up from my little _interrogation_. One, he did many things with Orochimaru to which he bluntly added, "It's none of your concern what I do." Two, Orochimaru _did_ use drugs on him and judging from the way his voice suddenly became gruff—as if remembering something uncomfortable or painful—when he said that, the snake bastard must have used a _ton_ of them. Three, he was taught many _immensely_ powerful jutsu to which my body reacted with a small shudder of fear. Yes I'll admit it. I was slightly afraid of Sasuke because there was something _off_ about him as if he was on the verge of teetering off the edge of sanity and into hysteria.

Lastly, four, he _has_ killed people but mostly on assassination missions. I couldn't really be surprised when I heard this. After all even _I_ killed some people—they were enemy shinobi though i.e. Sasori—and it was normal for ninja to take the lives of other humans.

Sasuke just sighed after he answered this question and said, "After all these years you're still annoying."

All I could do was raise my eyebrow at him and offer a small amused smile which he returned with a small smirk of his own. Reflecting on his answers I realize Sasuke really has grown. He was never truly innocent to begin with, for he had already experienced such horrible events such as the death and murder of loved ones with the massacring of his clan. Also despite his quiet and reserved nature he was still a part of Team Seven and still spent time with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me. Now he was a true avenger unafraid to take any and all risks to achieve his goals and guiltless in the art of the kill.

A sudden feeling of nostalgia hits me and I can't help but remember all the good times we've had. We were so happy back then just the four of us. Even though no one spoke it we knew we were a family of our own. Kakashi-sensei was a father figure towards us and Naruto and Sasuke shared a brotherly bond. As for me Naruto was like and still is the brother I've never had. And Sasuke, he was something more to me. He was the reason my heart beat erratically, my strength to live through another day, the air I breathe. When he left it was as if my heart was ripped from my chest and severed from my body. The strength escaped me along with his clan's retreating symbol and the air was sucked out from my lungs.

And now that I was close to him once again my heart increased its pace so that it was practically running a marathon. The strength which radiated from him entered through the pores of my body and felt exhilarating and refreshing to my spirit and the sweet, _sweet_ air rushed into my aching lungs. Staring into his deep pools of onyx I couldn't help but become captivated by them once more. The light of the fire shined and danced in his eyes, and they brought his inky orbs to life like I've never seen them before. They were incredibly smoldering like a blazing inferno and slowly but surely the ice I'd encased around my heart, my _soul_, was cracking and melting. They were intense and beckoning for me to draw closer.

I didn't waste any time in following through with their orders. Unconsciously and with every passing second I was inevitably drawing closer to his casually leaning form. And with every passing second Sasuke's eyes continued to grow more intense and continued to beckon me forward. Now it was utterly impossible for me to escape from their mesmerizing and hypnotic stare and I couldn't care less. I'd been apart from him for so long my heart yearned for him tremendously. I wouldn't deny it anymore but I'd really missed him and when I say missed him I mean _everything _about and is him. His face, his hair, his eyes, his voice, his scent, his famous cocky smirk, his rare smile I missed all of it. But the thing I missed most about him was just being with him because ultimately it wasn't his looks which lured me in but the person deep within the confines of his mind, heart, and soul.

Sasuke is _more_ than just looks and strength and bravado. All of these were just added blessings from Kami-sama which I—the whole female populace—am grateful for. Sasuke is an actual _human_ being and sometimes I think people forget that. When I first saw him I was one of _them_; the fan girls. But everything morphed and transformed when we were placed in the same team and as time progressed. I transcended past the fan girl stage and became something I'm so grateful to have become; a true _friend_. I finally understood him and I finally _knew_ him. He had favorite foods just like us and he had little hobbies just like us. He could laugh and smile—and when he smiled I swear the whole world just freezes because it's the most beautiful thing—just like us and he could be _happy_ just like us.

He could also hurt just like us and experience immense grief and sadness just like us. What's more is that Sasuke is an actual human being with a real heart which beats and pumps blood. A heart which allows him to experience all the emotions we feel. And this humanness is what I fell in love with. Not his looks, not his strength, not his reputation, not his name, or any other physical quality but his personality and character. Sasuke is kind and caring in his own—adorable—way even though he tries to perceive as something else. Deep down Sasuke is a gentle and peaceful spirit who has the capacity to love and cherish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Hahahahaha-!" The child fell to the ground with a loud 'oof!`_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and I were at the park after a long day of training and thought we could just relax and watch the kids play. One of them, more specifically an incredibly cute and adorable little boy who was probably no older than three with messy brown hair and large chocolate orbs, fell on his hands and knees while chasing the other kids. We watched as his eyes became glassy and his bottom lip started to quiver then finally the sobs came loud and heart wrenching. The sound pained me and I was about to get up and help him when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. _

_It was Sasuke and he was kneeling down in front of the little boy with his hand stretched out and a small smile on his lips. I turn to Naruto and catch his cerulean eyes soften at the scene and a large goofy smile decorate his suntanned face. Turning back to the two boys a wide smile of my own forms as I see Sasuke lift the boy onto his back and begin walking. In a second Naruto and me flash to his sides and simply follow him. We don't need to ask Sasuke where he was going for we already knew. He was planning on bringing the child to the hospital so a nurse could tend to his wounds and that's exactly what he did._

_He piggy-backed the small boy—who's name we learned to be Kenji—all the way to Konoha Hospital where they disinfected his wounds and applied healing chakra to close them up. During the disinfection Kenji whimpered and held onto Sasuke's hand and surprisingly Sasuke held on to Kenji. After he was treated I thought Sasuke would let the little boy run along but instead he picked him up and carried him with one arm while he put his other hand in his pocket. Kenji wrapped his small arms around Sasuke's neck and just watched the people pass by him. _

_Turning to Naruto I mouthed to him where we were going but he only shrugged and continued to follow behind Sasuke with his hands behind his head. I increase my speed to fall into step with Sasuke and initiate conversation with Kenji. He had the most adorable voice ever and his eyes were so bright and full of happiness that my heart soared and felt for him. Flickering my eyes from the laughing Kenji to Sasuke I see him smirking and hear him mutter a small 'Hn` and can't help but smile wider._

_Soon we stopped at an ice-cream vendor and that's when I realized what Sasuke's intentions were. That day we dropped off a very happy Kenji home with ice cream all around his mouth. The sight was so adorable I couldn't help but giggle while Sasuke just chuckled and Naruto gave another of his signature goofy smiles. The boy's mother offered a grateful 'Thank you` then we each went our separate ways. After a few steps I turn around just in time to see Sasuke disappear in a flash and I just stared at the spot where he vanished with a gentle smile. The smile stayed glued on my face even when I went to sleep. That night my love for the dark haired shinobi increased ten-fold._

_**Several Weeks Later**_

_Boom! Crackle! I stare up at the dark ominous clouds worry clearly evident in my eyes and on my face._

"_Guys I think we should head home now. Those clouds look as if they're about to split open any second…" My voice reaches my two sparring comrades and they pause to take their own looks at the accumulating gray puffs of evaporated water._

"_Aa." Sasuke answers and puts his shirt back on over his head while Naruto does the same._

_Once Naruto had his shirt on he left in a hurry saying something about ramen to which I rolled my eyes. I'm serious all Naruto ever eats is ramen. He really needed a change in his diet or one day he'd get really fat. However a voice inside me told me that it was impossible for Naruto to get fat and I sighed since I knew it was true. Giving Sasuke a small smile coupled with my own goodbye I turn around and take the route back to my home where I'm sure my mother is preparing a nice warm meal due to the chilly about to become worse weather. A few seconds later I hear a set of heavy footsteps echoing my own and swivel my head around. It was Sasuke and I literally stopped in my tracks wondering why he was following me._

"_Ano, do you need something Sasuke-kun?" I knew the confusion was etched onto my face bright as day light and he didn't hesitate to clear it up._

"_I'm walking you home. I want to make sure you reach your house in one piece." He looks up to the sky after giving his answer and I realize with a dark blush staining my cheeks that he thought something would happen to me because of the weather._

"_O-Oh u-um it's o-okay. I can t-take care of myself." My blush deepens when I realize I'd stuttered my reply and just stare at the ground._

"_Hn. Naruto would kill me if he knew I didn't walk you home during a storm. Now come on before it really get's bad." He replies with one eyebrow raised and if possible the blush decorating my cheeks deepens._

"_O-Oh okay then." I answer meekly and look up to see him already walking down the path._

_Inside Inner Sakura has a frown on her face knowing Sasuke was walking me, er, us home only because he didn't want Naruto pestering him about it. Sighing quietly I tread behind him content to just be with him and oddly enough the silence wasn't suffocating but instead pleasant and comfortable. A few minutes later a flash of lightning illuminates the sky in a brilliant white streak and a gargantuan clap of thunder rocks the ground. Letting out a small squeak I immediately latch onto Sasuke who only raises an elegant eyebrow at me but otherwise doesn't pull his arm away and instead keeps his hands buried inside the pockets of his shorts. A minute later the same streak of lighting this time longer in its reach and the same clap of thunder, this one even louder than the first, fills the surrounding area with a deafening roar. Then the full heavy clouds finally give way and split open to unleash a fierce torrential downpour._

_Chilled to the bone and even the very core I practically glue myself to Sasuke's side seeking body warmth. After all boys were naturally warmer than girl right? Again he only glances at me but otherwise doesn't pull away. A hundred meters down the path we spot an old man on the roof of what appeared to be his house trying desperately to cover the holes in the roof with planks of wood. Scanning the area I try to determine what caused the wreck and find large thick tree branches on the ground. Looking up at the surrounding trees I find some of the trees hover over the old man's house and some had missing limbs. Judging by the size of the holes in the roof and the broken tree branches I come to the conclusion that lightning struck the trees and caused the branches to break off. Turning to Sasuke I know he'd come to the same conclusion._

_Bringing my eyes back to the old man they widen in fear and watch in slow motion as the downpour causes him to lose his balance and begins to tip backwards. About to run over and help him I'm beaten when I see the Uchiha clan symbol come into view. Sasuke came to the old man's aid just like when the little boy named Kenji fell at the playground. Running over I arrive just as Sasuke flickers to the ground and gently puts the man on a chair. He said he was nailing the boards over the holes because the water was pouring into his house. Staring at the old man my heart goes out for him and step out into the rain to go up on the roof and finish the job. Once I reach the top Sasuke appears beside me and without a word begins hammering away at the plank boards and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day I stop and stare at him. He was going to help this old man like when he helped that little boy._

_That day the both of us finished the job and took out all the water from the old man's home. Once we were done Sasuke walked me the rest of the way home, muttered a small 'Goodnight` and vanished with a flash of lightning. The last image I saw that night was the Uchiha emblem proud and dignified and the boy wearing it with hands in his pockets. Just like the time with the little boy a smile remains on my face as I fall into the open arms of well deserved slumber, and my dreams become peaceful with the now soft and rhythmic pit-pat of the rain. That night my love increased yet again another ten-fold._

_**Several Weeks Before He Left**_

_A small groan escapes my lips followed by a heavy sigh. I was currently at the market and I had a basket—more like baskets—of ingredients my mom requested for in my arms and they were incredibly heavy. However this was just one of the reasons I was feeling so frustrated at the moment. The other being I left the money my mom gave me to buy the ingredients in my purse at home and the reason for that being I took a shower before I left and completely forgot about it until now. In fact the shower currently seems like a waste of time and absolutely pointless since my skin is covered in a layer of sweat. Carrying this stuff was a workout and I'm pretty sure my arms are about to fall off my body. _

"_Please sir, if you would just let me take this stuff home and let me get the money. I promise I'll come back right away. I swear it on my ninja honor!" My attempt to persuade the merchant to let me take the stuff home and come back with the money proves fruitless when he once again rejects my idea and demands I leave the stuff and come back for it. _

_By that time however my arms would positively have zero amount of strength left in them. Another groan and sigh leave my mouth and I inhale and exhale slowly to calm my nerves and regain control of my thinning patience. This man was seriously pissing me off and I'm contemplating on whether I should just run and come back with the money even though it would cause a huge scene. Closing my eyes and shaking my head I reason that it would soil my status as a respectable and honorable kunoichi of the village and as the Hokage's apprentice if I run away with all this food. But there just had to be some-! My musings are cut short when a deep voice, clear and commanding, reaches my ears._

"_I'll pay for it." Opening my eyes I see Sasuke handing the man a wad of money after which he grabs some—more than half—of the baskets in my arms and begins walking away. _

_Turning to the merchant man I find him glaring at me with a frown accentuating his displeasure towards me._

"_You're lucky girl that your boyfriend happened to be around otherwise I'd have made you put back everything you're holding." My eyes widen but narrow in a fraction of a second as my anger boils and sky rockets._

_A smirk graces my features as I leave with a final threat, "No you're lucky that I didn't destroy your entire store." I didn't need to look back to know that the merchant's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide as saucers._

'_**Chaa! That'll teach you to never mess with us!` **__Inner Sakura rants hotly and I just nodded my head in agreement._

_Finally catching up with Sasuke I let out an embarrassed 'Thank you` but he just replies with a 'Hn` and a shrug of his shoulders but his signature cocky smirk is plastered onto his face. Probably more amused than anything. That night I coaxed Sasuke into staying for dinner as a thank you and never had I been happier in my life that he was actually eating with me and at __**my**__ house! Unknowingly for the final time I slept with the biggest smile I've ever had on my face and my love for him was at the point where it was indescribable._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plain and simple I fell in love with _Sasuke_ not Sasuke. Currently I had eliminated all the space between us and I was straddling his waist with my hands resting on his well muscled chiseled chest. He hadn't moved an inch but his twin pools of an eternal abyss were practically wildfires, no, spewing volcanoes. The heat and intensity emanating from them were tangible and the warmth they radiated was so alluring and inviting. Something dark within them flared with every unpredictable flare of the flickering fire behind us and I was enthralled and entranced. Time seemed to pass us by and the world abruptly froze in place.

Still my face inched closer to his until our noses were touching, and the cage of emotions within my heart was opened and everything I had been keeping locked up was let loose. But no emotion rampaged within the confines of my soul more than love. However confusion and contempt were next in line. Confused because I still want to know _why_ he did it. I still don't understand why he left _us_; Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me. Contempt because I'm so angry at him for leaving us and because he crushed my heart into billions of pieces and obliterated the pieces into nothingness. Contempt because right at this moment he brought back those pieces and created a new heart. Lastly love, because I've missed _him_ so much and I don't know what I'd do without him in my life.

"I-I've missed you…Sasuke-kun…" The tears cascade down my cheeks as I finally close the gap between us and unknowingly and unconsciously jump into Hell's fire.

* * *

**Sasuke's PoV**

Words couldn't describe the myriad of feelings swirling inside of me when _her_ lips connected with mine. Nothing could convey the explosion of emotions I was experiencing when Sakura's soft lips touched my own yearning ones. Seeing her eyes closed shut my own eyes drift downwards and seal closed but not before I feel the sudden chakra spike. I know my sharingan's been activated and the reason is kissing me right now. The sharingan activates in a variety of ways but a common method is through a forced activation during moments when I have _very_ intense feelings. Like now for example, Sakura was kissing me and I was feeling something large pooling and building at the pit of my stomach. I could also feel something, this one the greatest, raging deep inside the contents of my heart but I couldn't match it to any name because I've never experienced it before, or maybe I have but don't remember what it's called.

It wasn't lust that was for sure for if it was Sakura's clothes would have long been gone ripped and tattered on the forest floor. I was feeling an emotion which ran deeper than any river, any ocean and certainly far deeper than any lust and this _emotion_ is what caused my family's bloodline limit to activate. Also I know Sakura's words before she planted her soft plump lips on mine helped to stir the emotion and activate my sharingan. I racked my mind for the name of what I was feeling but came up blank until a far away voice whispered one inaudible word. In an increasing tempo the voice gets louder until the word resonates bright and clear in my ears. It was love the voice was repeating over and over until it was deafening and all I could do was listen.

Just as fast as the voice got louder I quickly tuned it out. It was utterly preposterous for me to feel love when I only just met her after two years. The voice returned and this time it declared something I didn't know if I could deny because I'm no fool.

"You've always loved her since you were genin and you still do." It claimed.

It wasn't love. It couldn't be love. Could it? Damn it! I was so confused right now so I did the thing I do best. I ignored the voice and focused on the current situation; Sakura. My limbs finally come to life and I don't hesitate to wrap an arm around her waist and the other around the small of her back. Her arms move to wrap themselves around my neck and she tangles her hands in my hair. I pull her body tighter against me hoping to deepen the kiss and she does the same. What we were doing, even though it was only kissing, felt so _good_, so _amazing_, and so _right _I wished for it to never end.

Her body molded into mine perfectly and I continued to pull her tighter. The warmth which rolled off her body in waves mixed with the heat of my own body until it felt like we were in a room with a crackling fireplace. Not wanting anyone to catch us and ruin the moment I unglue my lips from hers and take us to a meadow with a bubbling creek running through it. I lay her flat on her back with me in between her legs her hands still around my neck and don't hesitate to attach our lips back together. After a few more seconds I pull away rest my forehead against hers my eyes still closed but when I open them I see something which takes my breath away.

Under the moonlight Sakura's deep pools of emerald green were vibrant and captivating. They were alluring and warm telling stories of the kindhearted spirit who lived within their very depths. They told stories of the great love which swirled and pulsed within her heart and I could tell that it was all for me. The love was gentle and soothing calming the storm of unidentifiable emotions rampant within my heart. It wasn't judging or condescending but rather accepted me wholly and with open arms. Her love was unblemished and I deserved none of it. I'd hurt her too much to be able to even have a taste of it. But I'd finally admit it, I've missed her so much an ache developed in my chest when I was with Orochimaru and never left but only got bigger. I've missed her and the rest of Team Seven. But that didn't change the fact that I was still going to extract my revenge on the old geezers.

"I've missed you too Sakura but I want to know…_why_ do you still love me? Why when all I've done is hurt you and the others? Why when just a few hours ago I attacked you and Naruto? I-I don't understand." That's when I finally remember the tears I felt when she kissed me and caress her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

I've always known she had an effect on me but to this extent? Only a few hours ago I was fighting Naruto in Iron Country and would have surely killed him had Kakashi not intervened. I attacked her and I could have killed her with a single swipe of Kusonagi and yet here we are lying together in a meadow. How ironic.

"I've loved you since we were genin and I will always love you and…I love you because of _you_ not because you're Sasuke Uchiha the heartthrob or Sasuke Uchiha heir of the Uchiha clan. I love you because of who you are not what you are. So please just come back to Konoha." With this answer she pulls my head back down for another kiss this one morphing into something else with only the full moon as our witness.

My hands trail her fully developed form and unzip her shirt to reveal two perfec-! I wake up from my dream breathing hard and sweat gluing my haori to my skin. It was only a dream, just a dream. I keep telling myself this until I've calmed down a bit and turn my head to find a sleeping Sakura a few meters away. Looking around the camp I discover everyone still in their sleeping bags and take the last few moments before they would wake to sort out my thoughts. Even though it was only a dream it was still very disturbing and somehow it stirs something inside me to flare up. Also those memories...why do I feel so much guilt after seeing them? I frown as I try to decipher what it could be and what the dream means.

Obviously it wasn't telling me that I loved Sakura because I don't and will never love her. It was impossible considering I've cut and severed all bonds I have with Team Seven. It also wasn't telling me that I was going back to Konoha for I still planned to destroy the pathetic village. Once we arrive there and I gain their trust I'll kill the elders and everyone else including _Naruto_, _Sakura_, and _Kakashi-Sensei_. If the dream wasn't telling me any of these messages then what could it be? After a few more minutes of thinking and evaluating I come up with a simple answer; hormones. It was completely logical and reasonable. I mean as I said last night Sakura is a very beautiful woman and I was still very much a _man_. So the dream was just a manifestation of my lust I was feeling last night for her.

"But is it only lust?" A voice suddenly whispers.

My eyes widen a fraction of an inch at the question and then return to their original state. Casting my gaze to Sakura's sleeping form I answer the question with confidence and assuredness.

"Yes I feel only lust for her and nothing more." The voice doesn't reply back and I smirk as last night's events play in my head.

The questions were annoying so after the fourth one I used my sharingan to put her into a sort of trance. Then after a few minutes where her emotions escalated and became wild and after a few seconds of us kissing, I won't deny it I did take advantage of her entranced and hypnotized state, we parted and that's when I used my sharingan to make her fall asleep. Once she was knocked out I simply put her in her sleeping bag. However I also have to admit that her sudden change in demeanor from interrogation mode to _something_ else shocked me. I mean first she's asking me questions about my time at Orochimaru's and then next thing I know she's straddling me. What the hell? I can't believe how easy it was to knock her out. But it's expected since it is Sakura. She is and will always be weak.

After a few more minutes of me pondering on my thoughts the pink haired beauty finally starts stirring and I wonder if she'll remember what I did to her. The smirk on my face becomes wider as she finally sits up and stares at me. I always did love flustering her.

_Crack!_ "Ugh!" But I don't love her chakra enhanced fist.

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

How dare he!? The nerve of the bastard putting me into a sharingan induced trance and creating emotions that weren't even real! Then taking advantage of my already loopy state and stealing a kiss!? He better love eating punches and kicks for breakfast because that's what he was going to get.

_Crack!_ "Ugh!" The sound of both ribs and trees snapping followed by a resounding groan reaches my ears and a smirk forms on my lips.

The Uchiha was going to pay for last night. But even as I beat him relentlessly and even as I woke up the rest of the team and captives, a fear settled in the pit of my stomach and wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried. The truth is even though Sasuke placed me in the trance and hypnotized me, I was still half in control and this isn't even the scary part. The scary part is that the stuff I felt during that trance was also half true. Also he saw the memories, which were all true, I kept locked away. I wonder how he'll react when he remembers them himself? Serves him right if he feels and remorse or guilt the jerk. A sigh escapes my mouth because now I have to worry about these stupid emotions. No wait, I don't have to because I don't love the bastard. I don't love the bastard. So why do I feel like something was about to happen that I wasn't going to necessarily enjoy? Oh well at least for now I'm content with beating his ass.

_Crack!

* * *

_

**A/N:** Standard everything applies! I'm so beat and tired!

-Mr. obsidian


	10. Hell's Legacy

**A/N:** I'm not dead, just tremendously busy. Also, I needed to create an outline for this chapter because it was going nowhere fast and everything was beginning to get jumbled up in my head.

Blah, blah, blah you guys know what's up.

Blah, blah, blah you guys know the standard disclaimer.

Blah, blah, blah just get reading!

* * *

**Hell's Legacy**

* * *

"Ugh…" the dark haired shinobi beneath her groaned in pain.

'_Serves him right the jerk,_' Sakura fumed inwardly and expressed outwardly by non-too gently treating the broken Uchiha's wounds.

He had placed her in a sharingan induced trance the previous night; a trance which was utterly repulsive and disturbing.

'**You're lying. You enjoyed that little trance he put us in,**' Inner Sakura mused with a coy smile on her face.

Immediately a dark blush colored her cheeks and she turned her face away to try and hide it from Sasuke who only raised his one elegant eyebrow.

"Just when I thought she couldn't get any weirder she goes and proves me wrong." He muttered quietly unknowingly loud enough for the pink haired kunoichi to hear, and at once he wished he could take back those words.

Now his not fully healed ribs were throbbing in pain again because Sakura had—what seemed like a perfectly normal pat to the others—viciously struck at his stomach with the open palm of her hand. A loud groan escaped his closed lips and his obsidian eyes clamped shut.

"What did you say!" Sakura's angry voice rang throughout the clearing and caused everyone's heads to turn in their direction.

Kakashi smiled behind his mysterious mask his one visible eye crinkling; Naruto only gave a confused stare; Yamato ignored them and kept packing; Karin was obviously seething in jealousy; Suigetsu was smirking revealing his set of razor sharp teeth; and Juugo offered a polite smile. Otherwise, everyone resumed their current tasks and ignored the two ninjas. Except for Karin of course who was _still_ eyeing Sakura with envy burning in her cherry red eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke answered in an annoyed tone and opened his eyes to send an angry glare at Sakura to which she exchanged with a glare of her own. "What was the point of healing me if you were just going to crack the bones again idiot?"

If possible Sakura's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red and her mouth opened to retort but nothing came out so she closed it again. A second later she opened her mouth again to retort but nothing came out.

'**He had a point you know…**' Inner Sakura commented amused. '**Why heal the bastard when you would just beat his ass again? It totally defeats the purpose of **_**healing**_**, and they call you the **_**smart**_** one.**'

'_Shut up! Don't tell me what he said didn't get you all worked up!_' If Sakura could look into her own conscience and give Inner Sakura one of her death glares, then Inner would have gone to Inner Heaven.

Of course she just had to push her buttons because her next comment drove Sakura to her limits, '**Nope, Sasuke-kun calling **_**you**_** weird doesn't bother me at all!**'

'_Oh so now we're different people! And why are you calling him Sasuke-kun! Don't call him that!_' The pink haired beauty clenched her fists seething at both Sasuke and Inner Sakura.

Speaking of him his other eyebrow was now up high and his look was incredulous as he stared at her.

Not only was Inner ticking her off, she was looking more and more like a fool in front of Sasuke. First blushing out of nowhere, then glaring at no one, and now she was clenching her fists in absolute fury. What more could piss her off? Fortunately for her Inner Sakura chose to stay quiet which helped Sakura calm down. After a few seconds of intense glaring with the Uchiha, she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Why must you torment me so much Sasuke? Do you enjoy causing me discomfort?" The pinkette muttered while rubbing her temples with her fingers.

It was only morning and he was already giving her a huge headache. Looking at the ebony haired man in front of her again, she could clearly see that he was in pain despite his tough looking appearance.

'_Of course he'd try to hide that he's injured. He's an Uchiha and they never get hurt right? What a moronic prideful prick!' _Another long sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she gently placed her hands on Sasuke's bruising ribs.

Bickering and arguing was not going to bring them anywhere and if she had to be honest to herself she'd very well say she was acting childish right now. After all, she did blush out of nowhere and her temper did burst after one simple teasing comment from Inner. Not only that, she also hurt Sasuke _again _only this time it was because of his little side comment to what _she_ did.

'_Ugh, it looks like I owe the teme an apology.'_ The thought wasn't really pleasant but they had to start somewhere right?

Looking away she quietly muttered her small apology hoping Sasuke would just hear it, accept it, and forget about this whole situation, "Look, I'm sorry I, er, made your ribs hurt more."

"Che, yeah right. You probably meant to hurt me from the very beginning." He muttered his deep pools of onyx looking into the surrounding trees but she just ignored it and kept on.

"It's just, I, can't stand people thinking I'm still weak or weird and just plain old _not_ strong. And when you called me weird, especially after not seeing you for almost three years now, it just kind of ticked me off." Glancing to see what his reaction would be she was surprised to see his eyes closed and his breathing calm.

"Sasuke?" Another ten seconds passed them by before she was able to stare into his beautiful obsidian orbs.

A sigh escaped his slightly parted lips before he finally spoke and when he did, she'd never felt more relieved and happy since they crossed paths, "Hn, just heal me already Sakura so we can leave."

Immediately she pumped more chakra into her hands healing the last of Sasuke wounds and took a few steps back to give him some space to stand and stretch. It was a fifteen minute session after all and healing a _severely_ injured patient was not easy work. However, while the healing would have taken other medic-ninjas hours upon hours of chakra consuming time, sometimes even days, it only took her fifteen minutes and that's where the gap between normal and _legendary_ was created. Her chakra reserves weren't even touched and she still had plenty of her everyday chakra left which was another reason why she was officially known throughout the lands as the best medic-ninja in the world. Well at least, after Tsunade for the pink haired beauty still had a lot to learn.

As the Uchiha before her stretched his limbs she couldn't help but trail her eyes down his haori. If she had to choose two of Sasuke's best looking features, it would _definitely_ be his abs and arms. Sakura needn't know more to know that Sasuke was cut and muscular. She might not like the bastard but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive. In fact, Sasuke was still very much drool worthy material.

"Sasuke and Sakura pack up now so we can leave. All I want to do is go home, take a nice hot bath, and read my Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi interrupted with a lazy scratch of his head.

At his order Naruto only snickered whilst Sakura rolled her eyes, Yamato blushed, and Sasuke raised his one dark eyebrow.

"You still read that stuff? What a pervert." Sasuke commented amusedly and Sakura could only smile as she answered with a small yes.

"What's Icha Icha Paradise?" was Suigetsu's confused question for the silver haired boy had no clue as to what type of book it was.

Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato looked at each other with knowing smirks before turning to the shark like boy and giving him a warning reply, "Trust us, you don't want to know."

* * *

The sky was aflame as the eight shinobi reached the gates of the great village hidden in the leaves. Streaks of midnight blue, violet, red, pink, and orange stained the heavens and the sun was at its lowest in the horizon, ready to shine its light on the other part of the world.

Daytime animals raced back to their dens, holes, and nests, intent on escaping the bloodbath sure to come from the nocturnal as they scoured for prey. The time for the hunted was coming to an end and the beginning of the hunters' was dawning.

The surrounding vegetation burst with fragrance, releasing their intoxicating aromas onto the world. Aromatic blooms emanated a scent that made the air warm and sweet.

The Land of Fire was preparing for a period of peace and rest, but it would soon be shattered with the arrival of the vigilante Uchiha.

In a matter of seconds the traveling shinobi and kunoichi were surrounded by three teams of ANBU, their masks placed firmly on their faces and their stances lethal.

It was Kakashi who broke the tense silence with his crinkled eye and cheerful greetings. "Yo! We've returned with the missing ninja Uchiha Sasuke along with his subordinates. In addition, we have already disabled them and have taken all their weapons. Lastly, we would like to be escorted to Tsunade-sama to inform her of our return and be briefed on the next appropriate course of action."

It was at moments like these when Team Seven was relieved with Kakashi's presence. He always knew what to say and how to say it. Thus, the reason why the Anbu relaxed a whole lot but still remained on their guard.

"The village cannot be notified that Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and he cannot be seen. If they did there would be massive riots and civil unrest. Instead, we shall place these four in four separate cloth bags and they shall be carried to the Hokage tower. Understood?" The middle ANBU wearing the lion mask replied sternly.

"Hai." Kakashi agreed calmly.

Behind Sakura the four shinobi tensed and struggled slightly as four Anbu appeared behind them and placed giant brown bags of cloth around them. They tied them skillfully but still allowed a little bit of space for Sasuke and his team to breathe. Once they were done, they flickered across the rooftops to the proudly standing Hokage tower with the captives carried by Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Looks like they've been working really hard since I left a few days ago." Sakura muttered quietly and intended for her statement to be heard by only her ears.

"Yeah they have. The Hokage's tower was erected first because it was the most vital place. Amazingly enough, the great mountain with the faces of all the former Hokages was left unhindered. However, large portions of the village are still being built and renovated and we would greatly appreciate it if you'd use your mokuton jutsu to help out Yamato-san." It was a guy who had spoken Sakura guessed and judging from the tone of his voice, everyone was beat and tired and deserved a nice long rest.

"How long do you think the rebuilding of the village will take?" The silver haired masked ninja asked thoughtfully.

"One to two weeks depending on the strength and capabilities of the people and Yamato-san who, at this point in time, is our most valuable architect." answered the same captain who gave the order to sack Team Taka.

"Well Yamato, start eating really well 'cuz you're about to go through some intense work!" The copycat ninja mused quietly and the mokuton user could only grimace in response.

"Che, if I even have chakra left after the first day." Sakura let a small laugh escape her and allowed a small smile to decorate her face. She needed optimism in her life otherwise she'd go completely insane.

"Don't worry Yamato-sensei. I'm sure you'll do a great job rebuilding the village." She replied cheer once again present in her voice.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't even use mokuton style which means you won't have to be doing any kind of hard labor!" Yamato retorted exasperated, his eyebrows scrunching together in irritation.

Another laugh escaped Sakura before she sped up her pace and led the group towards the Hokage Tower. Seconds later, as the thought of Sasuke finally being remitted into Konoha lingered in her mind, Sakura couldn't help but remember Kakashi had said, "…to Tsunade-sama…" This meant that her mentor was awake and healthy!

Speeding her pace even more, the pink haired beauty raced towards the Hokage Tower intent on reuniting with her shishou. Behind her she could hear the men's deep chuckles and the women's light giggles. She knew she was being impatient and she probably resembled a young child eager to see her parents after their long day of work.

'_Shishou, are you really awake? If you are, we brought along a surprise. One I think you'll enjoy!_' Thinking it over and over again, she couldn't believe Sasuke was actually returning to the village. After three long years he was returning to his home; his _real _home.

In a matter of seconds they reached the front entrance to the grand building and didn't hesitate to enter. The other Shinobi could only huff big breaths in and out trying to keep up with the sprite like kunoichi, one thought running through all of their minds. '_Where does she get the energy from? I thought only Naruto could possess this much energy._'

Suddenly, Sakura stopped right before the wooden double doors of Tsunade's office. After inhaling a large amount of air, which helped to calm her erratic nerves from all the current events, she placed her hand on the door knob and turned.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was a distressed Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikamaru. Standing there in the frame of the doorway with the team behind her, she coughed lightly to get their attention but their focus was placed on something else. Finally tired of waiting, she walked quietly up to them and glanced at the objects of their interest, the others replicating her actions.

The first thing that came to mind was, '_What the hell are those?_'

"Shishou, do you not feel my presence? I could've killed you already." She exclaimed softly.

"Oh please Sakura, I felt yours and the others' presences since you first stepped foot into the tower. Not only that I know who those are my special Anbu squad is holding onto." Not once while she said this did the beautiful blonde woman glance at her student, which only made Sakura raise her eyebrows, but a smile appeared nonetheless.

"Tsunade-sama, since you know who they are already, what should we do with Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke up, interrupting the calm silence. He didn't elaborate on anything but was just precise and direct. Everyone was anxious to know Sasuke's sentence and waiting a second longer would only make them go crazy, especially Team Seven

At this the busty blonde straightened up, however Shizune and Shikamaru remained glued to the three chests on the desk, their gazes scrutinizing and their expressions critical. In less than a second, she was facing all of them and her amber stare was tired but content.

"Take off those sacks for starters. I'd like to have a word with the brat." She demanded in a strong voice.

A chorus of 'Hai!' could be heard throughout the room as the brown cloth bags were removed from the heads of Team Taka. The first ones to react were—naturally—Suigetsu and Karin. In Sakura's mind she couldn't help but compare the silver haired boy and the red head to Naruto and herself for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Like the _old _Naruto and her, they shouted out things impulsively without thought to the consequences that followed.

"Finally, you took those death sacks off! I couldn't breathe properly in there, and the cloth of the sack soaked up a lot of my sweat damnit!" Suigetsu cursed wildly while sucking in big gulps of air. Karin on the other hand fell to the ground on her hands and knees with one hand to her throat, violent coughs racking through her body.

"Ugh! You bastards just had to give me the dirty sacks didn't you? Come here so I can rip your he-!" The red headed kunoichi never got to finish her sentence because at that moment, Tsunade picked her up with one mighty fist and stared menacingly into her ruby eyes. When she talked, her voice was calm and controlled but everyone could sense the lethal undertone.

"If I were you, I wouldn't let my yap fly open like that you little brat." Tsunade's amber eyes shined bright with annoyance. Karin immediately stopped her ramblings and squeaked in what sounded like a mix of shock and fear.

A few feet from her, Sakura could see Sasuke staring intently at the two while Juugo had a worried expression on his kind face and Suigetsu was smirking widely, his rows of razor sharp teeth glinting in the light. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who broke her master's and Karin's little exchange with a simple and calm "Hn."

"Quit wasting time and tell me what you're going to do with me and my team." His tone was cold and emotionless but underneath his fathomless onyx irises, Sakura could see a tinge of anxiety, maybe even worry? She couldn't dwell on the thought too long for Tsunade had suddenly let go of Karin who dropped to the floor, _again_, unceremoniously and turned to Sasuke with closed eyes. But when she opened them, a fire was blazing within them that everyone knew would be difficult to douse.

"Don't be so hasty _Uchiha_. There are some things we need to clear up first." Tsunade took a diffident step forward and everyone tensed expecting her to hit Sasuke for talking to her in such a disrespectful manner. However, the Godaime Hokage did something that caused every shinobi in the room to jaw-drop and eye-widen.

Resting on Sasuke's two shoulders were Tsunade's hands and the look she gave the Uchiha then was filled with so much sadness, so much remorse that it caused Sakura's eyebrows to sky rocket into her hairline.

'_What happened between those two that I don't know about!_' The thought, she was sure, was what was in the minds of her fellow teammates, the special ANBU squad, Team Taka, and even Shizune and Shikamaru who were now directing their attention to the scene taking place and had surprised looks of their own.

"Sh-Shishou, ano, what's with that look?" Sakura asked slowly and cautiously, her confusion at the event taking place etched deeply onto her porcelain features.

"Shi-!" After a few seconds of absolute awkward silence—from Tsunade—and staring—from everyone else—Sakura tried again only to halt mid sentence at the quiet words that had come tumbling out of the blonde woman's plump pink lips.

"I'm sorry." She had said and if possible, Sakura's eyebrows shot up another fraction of an inch. While everyone looked like they were about to burst from all the pent up suspense, Sasuke merely raised a fine elegant eyebrow. However, Sakura barely registered Sasuke's action, no matter how angry she would have gotten if she did, and instead, opted to decipher the reasoning behind her master's apology.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice with a small amount of puzzlement laced in with those two words. She was definitely lost now because if everyone in the room had no clue as to why Tsunade just apologized, and even _Sasuke_ had no clue, then why? The answer soon came in a quiet shaky breath out of Tsunade who clenched her eyes shut in pain as if she were reliving ghastly memories.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, for costing you your _family_." Sakura wished then that she had a portable camera with her because Sasuke's facial expressions morphed from shock, to a flash of intense grief, then a surging rage which rolled off of him in waves, a malicious intent lurking underneath. It would seem as if Tsunade had offended Sasuke more than consoled him.

'_This isn't good! Just what on earth is Shishou thinking!_' Sakura thought to no one but unsurprisingly, it was Inner Sakura who responded.

'**Of course this isn't good! We're supposed to convince Sasuke-kun to return to Konoha, not encourage him to go into bastard mode so he can totally obliterate the village!**' In her mind, she knew Inner Sakura was right and before she even had a chance to appease both parties, the situation exploded right in front of their faces.

"I'm sorry! I'm _sorry!_" Sasuke yelled; his voice continued to rise in a slow crescendo and his face transformed into an uncontrollable storm, destructive and relentless. During Sasuke's outburst, in that span of three seconds, he had shoved away Tsunade's arms and latched onto her throat with one hand. From Sakura's position in the room, she was able to see the muscles in Sasuke's arm tightening and compressing, his veins becoming increasingly profound.

'_Sasuke is __**mad**__._' She commented worriedly to which Inner Sakura responded with a, '**Gee, you think?'**

'_No, I mean if he continues to tighten his grip on Shishou, he'll crush her neck!_' Sakura hissed back at Inner Sakura in her mind, but outside her expression continued to grow more anxious, more afraid for the life of her master.

"It's kind of too late for your apology Hokage. Nothing anyone will say will bring me back my family. Yet, you're here saying sorry?" Sasuke's breath was ragged now from all the emotions he was displaying at the moment and Tsunade was beginning to struggle in his unyielding hold on her throat.

Sakura took a tentative step forward then another, careful not to aggravate her teammate even more. With a final step forward she was finally in front of both her comrade and teacher. Up close she could see more finely the prominence of the veins on Sasuke's arm and the definition of his muscles in his forearm and bicep. On any other day she would have stared and stared with a little drool—maybe not the drool—with a rosy blush on her smooth porcelain like cheeks. Now however she was wishing Sasuke's arms weren't _so_ defined so they wouldn't crush Tsunade's neck.

Placing a gentle hand on his arm she spoke in equally gentle and soft words; thinking only to calm the enraged beast. "Sasuke-kun," she started out, hearing Naruto's worried warning but ignoring it, "Please let go. You're going to kill her if you don't release your grip on her neck." Like a dying storm, Sasuke's grip weakened but he hadn't let go of Tsunade. He'd heard her and listened but his eyes were still focused on the blonde haired Hokage who was only slightly struggling now since she was able to breathe a little easier.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, we're only here for you. Not to cause harm or pain to you. Please let go, please." Sakura's voice was pleading but soothing, imploring her teammate to surrender. Sasuke let go and slowly brought his arm down to his side. Whether it was because of _her_ or her pleading voice that he complied, she wasn't sure but she was thankful he even listened to her.

* * *

On the sidelines everyone was just staring amazed at the effect the pink haired kunoichi possessed on the lone Uchiha survivor. Naruto's cerulean eyes and Kakashi's steel gray ones were filled with a mild understanding. Being a part of Team Seven, they knew that despite Sasuke's declaration of severed bonds, their bonds were still intact and had remained strong—now even stronger—over the years. Glancing at one another they exchanged nods with knowing smiles on their handsome faces. Karin on the other hand was seething, her red eyes now resembling real flames, fiery and burning with jealousy.

'_How come when __**she**__ tries to calm him down he listens to her. But whenever __**I**__ try to soothe him he pushes me away. It's not fair!_' The red head thought angrily her hands forming into tight fists, and somewhere inside something was thumping painfully against her chest. It was an emotion she couldn't clearly identify because she probably never felt it before.

Suigetsu looked at the scene taking place amusement dancing in his knowing violet eyes. He'd always figured Sasuke had another woman and he had a strong feeling it was the feisty pink head who challenged him earlier. Now he could see that he was right in trusting his intuition. The pink haired beauty, Sakura, _is_ his woman since she was the only girl he presently knew who could tame the beast inside his teammate. A feat not even Karin could accomplish.

Thoughts drifting to his ruby eyed teammate, he turned to her with a smirk ever present on his face to taunt her. However, his smirk was wiped right off his face at the expression on Karin's face. She was angry, jealous, and _hurt_. A scowl replaced his mocking smirk and his hands tightened to balls at his sides. The feeling from when he saw Sasuke and her sleeping tangled in the cave came back in a wave but he trampled it down. He didn't feel anything for Karin at least that's what he kept repeating to himself.

The lone thought drifting through his mind like a lone cloud drifting though the sky defied what he _thought_ he felt and instead encompassed what his heart _truly_ felt. '_Why can't she see there are other fish—sharks—in the ocean? Ch, stupid red headed…_'

Kind orange eyes observed everything in the room with a thoughtfulness that was always present. Juugo's contemplative eyes scanned everyone in the room at least once but lingered the longest on two pairs of people; Suigetsu and Karin, and Sasuke and the girl known as Sakura. Why did it always seem as if humans needed to fall in love with the wrong person before they were correctly paired with their significant other? In Juugo's kind and gently mind he prayed to Kami-sama for mercy on all these people and to guide their hearts in the right direction.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the young Uchiha before her with apologetic honeysuckle eyes. He was the Uchiha Clan's only living heir, their legacy, their survival. He was their only hope for a new life, a new beginning. Sasuke represented much more than just the symbol on the back of his haori. He represented all the guilt and shame Konoha shouldered and the chance to make things right with the Uchiha's, and Tsunade was determined to give him that new life, that new beginning, the chance to start a new legacy for Uchiha in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She would make sure Konoha would be home once again to Uchiha boys and girls. She'd provide them with a home where they would be able to run around _anywhere_ without having to worry about the disdainful gazes of fellow villagers. She'd give the Uchiha a home where they could live all their lives in peace; a sanctuary to their clan.

'_Hm, a home where Sasuke and Sakura can make as many babies as they want, and they wouldn't have to worry about the hate the villagers would direct towards them because the hate would not exist in the first place._' The thought made a playful smile appear on her soft pink lips but it was gone as fast as it appeared. If she wanted that vision of the perfect Uchiha home to become reality, she had to be serious right now.

"I know," she began her voice slightly wavering, "that it was Konoha's ill will directed towards the Uchiha that provoked your father to plan a coup d'état."

Everyone in the room only listened intently now. After what only recently took place, surprises were expected.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard that the Uchihas planned a coup d'état and it was _Konoha's _own fault they did.

'**Uchiha Fugaku planned a coup d'état?**' Inner Sakura asked her curiosity piqued and Sakura couldn't believe it either.

After what seemed like hours, Tsunade had admitted everything to Sasuke along with another apology and he had responded with a cold "I know." Sakura only looked down at her feet in shame after the explanation, her small hands balled into tight fists and she knew everyone had similar reactions. Everything she _thought_ she knew about the Uchihas was wiped cleanly from the slate in her mind and replaced with what her mentor had revealed to be the _truth_. Now she could clearly see her childhood memories of the powerful and noble Uchiha Clan in a new light.

She could see why they were in a totally secluded section of the village, why they seemed to dislike the Konoha shinobi so much, why they were so distant towards everyone, never really wanting to interact unless needed to or to keep up appearances. She could see now why Itachi had done what he had to and the reason he couldn't kill Sasuke. It wasn't because of the Uchihas' seemingly cold traits that they separated themselves from the rest of society and planned what they had. It was all due to Konoha's own hate directed towards them throughout the years and naturally, they would only want to exterminate the source of their discomfort and pain.

Itachi didn't annihilate the entire clan on the whim of testing the capacity of his power. He killed them off because otherwise, there would have been a civil war and greater civil unrest and eventually war among all nations. It would then lead to the destruction of Konoha and intense suffering. Once again it would be Konoha's own fault for bearing ill will in the beginning; Konoha's own fault for _influencing_ the could-have-been war.

Also, Itachi hadn't murdered Sasuke because the Uchiha in mind had been completely innocent and oblivious to everything. Sakura realized now Sasuke was vital for the creation of a new generation of Uchiha. With his reconstruction, Uchiha would be admired and loved by all instead of looked down upon and loathed. He was the end of an old darker legacy and the beginning of a new brighter one.

'**But Sasuke knows the truth now. He is no longer innocent or oblivious.**' Inner Sakura stated softly and a cold shiver went down Sakura's spine. Inner Sakura was right. Since Sasuke knew the truth the legacy Itachi and the Uchiha had envisioned was distant and more difficult to reach. What would he do? The question rang in Sakura's mind, and it hurt her head to think of all the string of consequences that came with every variant answer to the question.

Finally looking up after a moment of intense silence to gauge Tsunade's and Sasuke's next actions, her lips parted in shock at the sight that met her emerald irises. Tears were streaming down her mentor's face, her eyes screwed shut in guilt and shame. She was biting her bottom lip to lock in wailing sobs and her hands were balled into tight fists and her shoulders were tensed.

Sakura had only seen her mentor like this one other time and that was when Jiraiya had been declared deceased. She had stood by her shishou then, sharing her pain trying to ease the anguish of her heart. Now however, she placed a firm hand on the blonde woman's shoulder intending to reassure her, tears of her own now streaming down her own cheeks. Around them everyone was silent with glassy eyes. The anguish and remorse was tangible and it was affecting them as much as it was affecting Tsunade and herself. Across from her, Sasuke's eyes were closed and his face was scrunched in pain as if he was reliving the memories again and again.

"Y-Yugao," Sakura glanced at her master and watched as the trembling subsided to a quiet sniffling, "go call those old geezers and tell them to come here right this second or else." Tsunade's voice was hoarse from crying but still held the same authority proper of the Hokage.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Yugao responded before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving everyone to stare at Tsunade and Sasuke in the center of the room, anticipation present in their eyes.

Now that Tsunade had revealed the truth, would Sasuke fall deeper into darkness or finally take the first steps into the light?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the months wait everyone. To tell you the truth, I've been a little lazy in writing this but keep in mind, authors have lives too. Please don't forget to what now? Review! Reviews for the author's soul keep the fire burning. Everything is accepted. Got criticism?

-**Mr. Obsidian** of Ms. Crimson Mr. Obsidian


End file.
